Mass Effect Shepard Rises
by craig mills
Summary: shepard and co take on rogue spectre saren will loosely follow game with tali romance early on this is my first ever story please let me know what you think. story might start of abit slow but it will pick up I swear
1. Chapter 1

Mass effect 1

Shepard sighed as he fastened his N7 armour on it was only a few hours ago that captain Anderson came to see him about a new posting on a prototype stealth ship the Normandy SR1. As he was fastening his armour on he couldn't help but look at the number of scars he had got a couple from being shot at going on missions others he got at akuze, he shivered as he remembered akuze a cerburus trap that killed all his squad but he just felt lucky to be alive and after many months of theropy he finally over come his nightmares but it still made his blood run cold when ever he thought about it, he wasn't always this broken man before akuze he was a hero that saved terra nova funny how life turns on you he thought chuckling to himself.

Once his armour is strap on he admires his reflection in the mirror his 6'4 foot form stand strong and his high cheeks and firm jaw broken up by a nose that's been broken so many times in training hes lost count and his standard military cut but even he must admit the thing that stand out are his light blue eyes that he got from his mom captain Hannah shepard. He gathers the last of his gear and picks up his buffle bag which contain his pistle and shotgun standed issue sniper rifle and assault rifle. Upon exting his room he walks to a termainl and hails a cab, the cab arrives after a few minutes he enters it and sits down as it rises upwards he takes his final look at his apartmant on actrusus station. He leans back and relaxes as the sky car takes him to the alliance docks.

After a half hour ride he opens his Omni-tool pays the fair of 15 credits and walks starts to walk to the guards at the door " commander shepard reporting for duty" he says as he salutes the guards salutes back "yes sir please go on through captain Anderson is waiting for you" shepard nods and walks through true enough there is Anderson waiting "commander" he says shepard salutes "sir reporting for duty" he says to his surprise Anderson chuckles " damn shepard how long have we known each other its ok to drop the sir crap son" "then its good to see your old butt again Anderson" they both share a chuckle " now son come on lets go show you the Normandy" Anderson leads shepard to a elevator and pushes to button for top floor, after a short ride the doors open into a small observation deck and beyond that a almost pitch black room as he enters he quickly becomes aware that there's another person in the room a turian with black and red armour on and white face paint " shepard this is Nihlus he's a SPECTRE" strange shepard thinks whats a spectre doing here and more importantly why as if reading his mind nihlus says " commander nice to finally meet you as the caption says im Nihlus, I bet your wondering why im here I cant tell you the whole truth you understand but what I can say is that the Normandy was a joint venture between humans and turains and the council wants me to check on progress and report back" shepard says nothing for a moment " good to meet you Nihlus now can we get moving im aching to get underway" "of course right this way" Nihlus says with fake optimism.

The three walk to the windows and Anderson nods to Nihlus who flips a switch and the lights in the next room slowly turn on as they do shepard breathe hitches in the next room is a sleek and deadly alliance ship all silver and black with thin streaks of red lines " shepard this is the Normandy what you think" " damn Anderson just damn its beautiful" " glad you approve son now lets get going we got to do a pick up on edan prime xo" shepard looks stunned him a XO he almost cant believe it but surpresses a smile and nods "yes sir"

Arthurs notes this is my first story please let me know what you think and how I can improve thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Mass effect 1

Chapter 2

Shepard stood behind Anderson and Nihlus in the Normandy airlock waiting for the decon chamber to complete, as it did and the doors opened to the flight deck he couldn't help but marvel at the shear technology he was seeing "captain Anderson on deck XO Presley stands relieved" Shepard rises a brow to Anderson who chuckles " don't worry shepard well sort that out on the way now come on there's a few people for you to meet this way" Anderson turns left and into the cockpit the chair turns round " flight lieutenant Jeff Moreau pleasure to meet you commander forgive me if I don't get up but the captain can explain why" shepard takes a moment to look him over he's quite slim and wears a hat and he's got a short beard " of course flight lieutenant no problem" shepard says he reaches across his hand and shakes it " please commander call me joker everyone else does" shepard nods and turns to Anderson " what's next sir" "head on down to the galaxy map there you'll see presley talk to him and hell tell you were to store your gear" shepard nods and walks away as he does he over hears Anderson telling joker to set a course for Eden prime.

Shepard walks to Presley but he cant help but marvel at the galaxy map " XO Presley my names shepard the captain asked me to see you about my gear" " ah yes commander shepard a pleasure to you" they exchange a firm handshake " yes go down the stairs and past the elevator you'll see lockers yours is locker b2" shepard nods and walks to the door and hit's the interface, the door opens and he walks down the stairs and past the elevator into the mess hall there to his right is the med bay and to the far corner on his left is the captains quarters and straight ahead of him is the sleeper pods, he walks to his locker and opens it and starts to sow his gear when a voice behind him says " sir my names kaidan Alenko staff lieutenant you must be commander shepard" he holds his hand out and shepard shakes it " yes staff lieutenant that's me" " please sir call me kaiden" "ok kaiden what do you do here" " sir ill be apart of your ground team and I must say itll be an honour to work with you ive heard a lot about you" shepards face burns abit in pride after Akuze he wasn't use to attention " thanks Kaiden" kaiden nods and walks off to his terminal. Shepard finishes sowing his gear and move to the med bay might as well go see how doctor is what with all injures he gets he thinks chuckling to himself the doors to med bay open and he looks around at all the state of the art equipment not knowing what all of it for " yes may I help you" the words snap him to the doctor standing in front of him with grey hair and a face that any girl her age would be proud of " sorry my names shepard just transferred under Anderson just thought id come by and say hi" " ah yes well im doctor Chakwas well lets give you a quick check up and ill get you medical records from HQ" shepard nods and sit on the bed as the doctor runs her Omni-tool over him " well commander your fine although I do detect that you haven't slept in some time " shepard shivers at that he cant really remember the last time he had a decent sleep " you can say that doctor not been sleeping much since… well a while" he's pleased when the doctor nods but doesn't press further " well your free to go commander if you need anything please come see me" shepard nods and walks out door and towards Andersons room he knocks and waits until it opens to reveal Anderson " shepard please come in what can I do for you" he walks into the room and stands tall with his hands at the small of his back " sir just wanted to thank you" Anderson nods " no need son from your record you're the best N7 in the alliance and in case things go south I need the best now go get some rest were a few hours away from Eden prime" shepard nods and leaves the room before he goes to the sleeper pods he walks to his locker and strips his armour off leaving his casual cloths on as he sets off to the pods he opens his Omni-tool and sets his alarm to wake him in a few hours as the door to his sleeper pod closed he relaxes and falls into a light sleep plagued by images of his friend getting torn to shreds but threshers Maws.

Well theres the second chapter what you think and thank you to kill-phil who noticed a few spelling mistakes Im sorry I will try to keep the mistakes to a minimum please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue this story I know im not the best writer but if you think I need improvement let me no thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Mass effect Shepard rises

_Shepard found himself standing in a ruined town bodies lay burnt, smoking and buildings lay in tatters, civilian shuttles lay burnt and melted the very air smelt of death and a foul acidic smell, Shepard instantly knew were he was Akuze he looked down at himself his armour was burnt and blooded his legs dripped with blood from shrapnel, his arms felt like there was liquid lava flowing through his veins, his breathing was shallow and hard his head spun blood ran down his arms and dripped on the floor he had no idea how he was alive and even standing but there he was, he stood there not knowing how long it had been until the earth around him started to shake shepard narrowed his eyes and held his breathe suddenly earth and metal and even a few bodies went flying and out came a thresher maw, it rose into the air until it stood a good 50 foot high its head whipped round searching for the flesh blood it craved until its eyes landed on shepard and its mouth opened and it screeched, shepard pulled his last three grenades and primed them a sadistic smile spread across his tired form " come on you son of a bitch you want me come get me" he screamed and started to hobble and then run towards the thresher maw, it went to swallow shepard but he threw the grenades into its mouth and dived out the way, the thresher maws started to move its head toward were shepard lay and moved to attack until it exploded as the grenades blew, flesh and blood went every were soaking the ground and what little buildings were left standing. Shepard slipped in and out of consciousness pinned under a large piece of what was left of the thresher maw blood flowed from his mouth making him gag when he was awake until blackness surrounded him._

Shepard's eyes flew open and he smashed his way out his sleeper pod a scream emanating from his throat, he landed on the floor and threw up all over the place as his body shook and his eyes rolled back into his head, doctor Chakwas and kaiden were discussing his L2 implant when they heard shepard the doctor rushed up the stairs closely followed by kaiden until they reached shepard, " kaiden quick go to my lab and get a sedative he's hyperventilating and going into shock" Chakwas watched as kaiden ran off she looked down at shepard and tore his shirt to wipe his mouth as sick spewed out, kaiden returned a moment later with a vile and syringe, Chakwas primed it and injected it into shepard who after a few tense moments calmed down "lets get him to the med-bay" kaiden nodded and lifted shepard into his arms and followed after Chakwas.

Shepard was floating in the dark he couldn't move or talk, he didn't know how long he was like this until at the very edge of his hearing he could hear a beep that slowly grew louder and louder until he could hear the steady voices of Anderson and Chakwas,

" what the hell happened doctor" he heard Anderson ask " im not sure sir all I know is when we found him if we were a moment to late he would have choked to death" shepard heard Anderson sigh but before he could speak the doctor cut him off " sir also I've found a discrepancy in his medical records" " what is it doctor" he heard Chakwas open her Omni-tool " well sir in his records it doesn't say anything about him having any cybernetics or an implant but when I gave him a M.R.I scan his got muscle and leg implants and a implant I've never seen before" " what" Anderson voice sounded shocked, Shepard forced his eyes to open at that point and when they did he hissed and shut them again as the light stung his eyes when he spoke hes voice was dry and raspy " doctor I can explain" both Chakwas and Anderson rushed to his side and looked at him expectantly " there from Akuze my legs and arms were burnt and damaged beyond repair so I paid to get the implants" he coughed and bite his teeth together as pain and dizziness washed over him, after a moment Anderson nodded and spoke " is he fit for duty doctor" Chakwas rubbed her chin as her eyes glazed over in thought "well his system still abit shaken but ill give him a stim to boost his levels and a anti-nauseous pill" Anderson nodded "after you have finished here grab your gear and go see joker we should be just about to hit the mass rely" shepard nodded.

Shepard stood at his locker fastening his armour to his body the shot the doctor gave him made him feel better straight away but still he was deeply concerned it had been a long time since he reacted like to Akuze but he pushed the thought aside to reflect on later. His armour now fitted and weapons strapped to his back and hip he entered a battle stance and punched the air testing his range satisfied everything was as it should be he started to walk to the cockpit.

Authors notes so what you think so far any suggestions will be very helpful and as you can see I've changed the name thanks again to ArchreaperN7 and kill-phil


	4. Chapter 4

Mass Effect Shepard rises.

Shepard was slowly walking past the Med-bay on the way to see joker all he could think about was his conversation with Chakwas about his implants and how she thought it was funny that he had a biotic implant but showed no sign of using his biotic power, as he reached the cockpit he could over hear joker " hitting relay in 3 2 1" as he finished counting down the Normandy was surrounded by a blue glow and jumped into FTL, back inside the cockpit "thrusters…check, internal dampeners…check, drift just under.. 1500k." shepard had just reached joker when Nihlus replied "1500 is good your captain will be pleased" he turns round and walks away shepard now stood behind joker as he said " god I hate that guy" kaidan who had been sitting at the security station replies " Nihlus just gave you a compliment so you hate him" joker turns in his chair slightly " after you take a piss and zip your jump suit up that's good, I've just jumped us half way across the galaxy that's fucking awesome" shepard had to fight a smile as joker said that "plus I don't like having him on board I think shits going down that HQ are not telling us I mean a SPECTRE on a shakedown run please" at this point shepard spoke " well said joker I've been thinking the same but I guess we are on a need to no basses" joker nods he about to turn round when the com goes off " joker status" "all good captain just cleared the relay" shepard hears Anderson sigh " good find a com buoy and link us into the network" " roger that sir oh and another thing better get your grove on Nihlus is on his way to you" " he's already here oh and joker please tell shepard to meet me in com room ASAP" shepard spun round and was already walking away. He walked into the com room to find only Nihlus in the room _wait didn't Anderson say he was with Nihlus what the fucks going on _he thinks as Nihlus turns around " ah shepard good was hoping you get here first I want to talk to you" _oh here we go be nice now shepard_ "what about" " Eden prime I want to know more about it they say its beautiful and peaceful" "look Nihlus no offence but im just a solider I go were they tell me to and shoot who they tell me to so if you got a point spit it out" shepard watches as Nihlus mandibles twitch ever so slightly "straight to the point fine how safe is Eden prime really hmm how long will it last if another Elysium happens" before Nihlus could blink Shepard whips out his pistol and aims it right between his eyes " if you know something you better talk" the tension in the room is almost eatable when Anderson walks in and see shepard with his gun pointed at Nihlus " stand down shepard" shepard lowers his gun " Nihlus tell shepard what's really going on" shepard listens as he's told that Nihlus will be watching him to see if he's fit to be a SPECTRE jokers voice snaps his mind back into the here and now " sir were receiving a distress call patching it through now" shepard watches as a battle takes place and a huge ship descends from the sky _fuck things just went down the sitter _he thinks.

Shepard and kaiden are standing in the cargo bay with a Corporal Jenkins when Nihlus and Anderson exit the elevator shepard doesn't hear much of the conversation as hes slowing his breathing and entering his battle mode he manages to over hear Anderson "….. survivors are secondary the beacons what we here for the missions your now shepard" he nods " were in position captain ready for shepard's team to deploy" " thanks joker" shepard says and turns to his team " follow me and don't hesitate got it" he watches as they nod and turn and run down the cargo ramp and fall to the ground.

Shepard watches as the Normandy flies back into orbit " right team move out Jenkin's your on point" as they move around the colony shepard holds his hand up and the team stop he surveys the area and listens "Jenkins move forward" he watches as the young solider moves down the path he gets half way there when bullets rip into his armour shepard finds the two targets two floating drones and takes them out " kaiden we can morn the dead later but we gotta move" shepard walks off leaving a fuming Kaiden behind, as shepard crouches down behind a rock he watches as a solider in pink and white armour runs behind cover and destroy the two drones chasing her he watches as she pops out of cover in time to watch two machines put a colonist of a spike, shepard watches in horror as the colonist is stabbed with a spike and lifted into the air " kadien wait here" he doesn't wait as he moves out of cover and runs to the machines he aims his rifle and blows the head of the first one and spins dodging a bullet from the second as he drops his rifle grips the neck of the machine and rips it's head off, patting from the sudden move he picks his rifle up ignoring the conversation kaiden and the solider Ashley are having as he moves further into the colony.

Shepard's pissed after meeting Ashley and finding out the machines are geth the were forced to kill 3 colonist that had been turned into Husks, and to top it all off Nihlus was found dead killed by someone called Saren. _god damn come on this is the last bomb block out the fighting and concentrate _shepard thought he watches as the bomb finally disarms he stands and walks toward the beacon he turns and activates his com "Normandy were ready for pick up" as he turns to secure the beacon he notices Ashley struggling with an un known force he runs to her grabs her and flings her out way shepard can feel his body being dragged to the beacon and lifted into the air as images flood into his mind _he watches as machines kill and destroy and a loud horn blares worlds are destroyed and a image of a squid like machine flies toward him _and blackness surrounds him.

Ok so what you think any improvements I no my fighting scene is not to good but I promise they'll get better so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mass effect shepard Rises.

Shepard awoke on a hard yet comfortable bed his head was pounding, he didn't't open his eyes at first he didn't feel right he felt out of body he could not really describe the feeling. He opens his eyes and groans as he sits up " doctor, doctor Chakwas he's waking up" he looks round to see Ashley watching him _god that__'__s creepy _he thinks, " how are you feeling commander" he turns to doctor Chakwas " truthfully doctor I've been better I feel as though I've been mind fucked" Chakwas chuckles "well young man your going be perfectly fine although I did notice rapid eye movement consistent with intense dreaming." _what the hell do I tell her _" I saw god I don't know what I saw death, destruction nothings clear," he watches as the med-bay doors open and Anderson walks in " how you feeling son" he nods and rubs his temples " doctor, Williams I need to speak to the commander alone," shepard watches as they leave. " so sir now were alone what's up" he watches as Anderson sighs and starts pacing " this is a god damn mess Nihlus dead the beacon destroyed the councils going to be pissed," _fuck the council all they do is sit on there ass _he very nearly chuckles at that " sir things went to hell I will accept that things went wrong but it wasn't our fault they must see that" " I believe you shepard but the council wont be easily convinced, if it was up to me id give you a damn medal, so is there anything else I should know" shepard rubs his neck and sighs " when I was knocked out I saw… geth I guess slaughtering organics worlds burning nothings clear" he watches as Anderson seems to think " the other spectre was saren we need to be careful hes dangerous and he hates humans with a passion, but not a lot we can do without the council on our side we should also tell them about your vision, we should be nearing the citadel go see joker and tell him to bring us into dock" and with that he watches as Anderson walks out, _better go strap my armour on better safe than dead._

Shepard finishes strapping his armour on and turns to see Ashley before him she salutes, " sir I just wanted to say thank you for what you did" shepard nods and replies " its ok but try be more careful in future solider now return to your duties" _maybe I was harsh oh well she's a solider so she can suck it up. _shepard approaches jokers as the Normandy exit's the relay into a purple nebula, he watches as joker expertly bring the Normandy into dock.

Shepard finds himself standing in udina's with kaidan, Ashley and Anderson, he not really paying much attention to the conversation as his eyes burn into udina's _I've been in this office 5 mins and I already want to fucking shoot this asshole blaming me _his attention snaps back to the present when udina tells him to collect his thoughts and team and meet him and Anderson in the council chambers.

Shepard walks into the council chamber and is un impressed all around him is wide open space and trees and even a pool with water spraying into the air _damn the council thinking there better than all other races they need knocking down a peg or two. _shepard stops as he over hears two turians talking about saren and needing more time one of the turians shakes his head and walks off " ah commander shepard im Garrus Vakarian with C-sec I was investigating saren, maybe the council will listen to you I wish you luck" with that garrus walks off and shepard continues towards the councilhe arrives at the final stair case to see Anderson wave him up he walks up and sees a massive image of a turian who he guesses is saren, shepard takes a moment to look him over his whole body looks off as if his skins stretched over his bones and his eyes glow blue, his left arm looks oddly synthetic. He moves his gaze over to the council there's three of them a turian, a salarian and a asari they look smug and over confidant they seem to look down at every one around them. He forces his thoughts to what's going on around him, he watches as udina argues with the council about saren but even he can tell there not going to do much about it, he looks back at saren as he hears " oh captain Anderson why are you always involved when humans make a claim against me and this must be your protégé commander shepard I read the Eden prime report and I was not impressed but what else can you expect from a **human**." "Eden primes file was top secret how did you hear about it." _come on fall for it you slippery bastard._ " with Nihlus dead his files were past to me, it just goes to show that humans aren't ready to join the council there not even ready to join the spectres." he watches as udina shouts and demands action of the council. He watches as they shake there heads and declare that they will be doing nothing about saren.

" it was a mistake bringing up into the meeting Anderson theres to much bad blood between you and saren, what we need is proof." "what about garrus he sounded like he has a lead." shepard nods " that's right but were would we find him." udina seem to think for a moment " well I know a guy who might be able to help his names harkin" he watches as Anderson shakes his head " forget it harkins drunk I wouldn't been seen with him" " that's why your not getting involved Anderson, shepard will handle this" shepard walks towards udina " no way are you cutting Anderson out off this." Anderson walks to shepard and places his hand on his shoulder "he's right shepard you handle this" shepard watches as udina speaks to Anderson and walks off muttering about being in his office "I may not trust him but you could try harkin hes usually in clora's den or maybe you could try barla von hes an agent for the shadow broker I'll leave it up to you, meet me in udina's office if you have anymore questions." with that Anderson walks off leaving shepard alone with kaidan and Ashley, " well I guess we better get moving."

And there's the fifth chapter thanks to kill-phil who continues to point out flaws in my story he's been a big help anyway thanks for reading please review and see you next time .


	6. Chapter 6

Mass Effect shepard Rises.

Shepard found himself in the elevator "god why is this elevator so slow," he heard kaidan chuckle but it was Ashley that replied "not sure commander" was her clipped and professional reply "Ashley look im sorry we haven't gotten of to the best start but there's reasons for that and please call me shepard," he watches as Ashley smirks ever so slightly "of course shepard and no problem," they all stand in silence.

Eventually the doors open and the team head out shepard stops and leans on the railing thinking "hmm were would we find this Barla von be" as he gazes out onto the lake he hears kaidan reply "maybe we can ask avina she's the citadels VI." nodding shepard pushes himself off the railings and walks toward the nearest VI terminal which happened to be near a keeper going about his work, he walks to the terminal and pushes the button "welcome commander shepard how may I help you" the VI says, "yes im looking for Barla von," "yes he's got an office in the financial district its just over the bridge" "thanks log out" he walks away heading over the bridge as he walks he looks around at the citadel it's a pleasant enough view but something in the back of his mind knows its all an illusion from the fake sky and light to the fake air "commander I think were here," kaidan voice snaps his attention to were he is,, he see kaidan standing by a door with a sign above the door, he nods and walks in to see a volus behind a desk " ah commander shepard what can I do for you," _weird how does he know me _" yes and you must be Barla von I was told by captain Anderson you might have some information concerning saren," " ah yes normally this information will cost a small fortune but these are interesting times so im giving it to you for free" _god what's with the hsk after every other word _" if you say so," relies shepard "a quarian came looking for fist rumour has it she's got evidence that proves Saren was involved with the Eden prime attack, she went to fist in clora's den to exchange the information for a safe place to hide but what she didn't no was that fist betrayed the broker and no works for saren," he seems to mull over what Barla von said finally he speaks " thank you you've been very helpful" just as he's about to leave he hears " go to C-sec there you'll find a bounty hunter that's been hired by the broker to help you find garrus and take care of fist," shepard nods and walks out. " kaidan lead us to C-sec ."

After rather long walk he finds himself in C-sec he looks around and spots a krogan in battle armour with numerous scars across his face and a shotgun strapped to his back, the krogan walks towards shepard and says " the great commander shepard, the lone survivor of Akuze," " yes that's me now I was told that you would lead me to Garrus and then to fist" "yes follow me Garrus is in the medical ward with doctor Michel follow me," shepard follows but then stops and turns " Ashley, kaidan go back to Anderson and let him know the situation," they nod and salute and walk off, shepard turns and follow Wrex.

Wrex leads shepard to the medical ward and pulls his shotgun out, shepard follows suit and pulls his assault rifle out and opens the door, as he walks in he sees garrus crouched low against the wall and a doctor he can only assume is doctor Michel being threatened by a armoured guard, he spins grabs the doctor and put his gun against her temple " freeze don't come any clos…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Garrus jumps out of cover and kills the guard, the fight that follows is short but intense when its over Garrus explains his desire that he wants to see justice brought to saren and joins shepard team, he leads them to clora's den were they take up positions outside the doors " want to bet 10 credits fist knows were coming," wrex says " right wrex you go left I'll go right Garrus you provide sniper support," a quick round of nods answer his question. Shepard opens the door and runs right his rifle spitting death at any in his way he focuses as a guard engages him in combat shepard throws a punch at the man with his left hand adding power with his implants the man staggers back and about to attack again when shepard spins around him and grabs his head and twists till he hears a crack and drops the body, he aims his rifle and blows the head of another guard, he staggers as his shield flare from a hail of bullets he dodges and sprints to the guard he shot and picks up the body he rest his gun on the dead guards shoulder and pulls the trigger until all hostiles are dead. As he drops the body he watches as wrex chuckles and Garrus shakes his head "come on fist is waiting behind that door," he walks to the door and opens it to find a spacious office on other side he hears a whine of auto turrets powering up "damn Garrus overload them wrex and I will do the rest," shepard pushes himself toward the wall and breathes deep he nods to Garrus how's Omni-tool springs to life and he starts the overload, shepard spring out of cover and fires his gun until it over heats and he ducks back into cover, he pulls a grenade off his belt and throws it 5 seconds later it explodes and all fire stops, shepard walks out of cover to were fist is laying on the floor a hand covering a bullet wound in his stomach, shepard grabs his throat and lifts him into the air " where's the quarian," he feels as fist gulps " she's not here but there's an alley behind the markets she will be there in 15 minutes, she thinks she's meeting the brokers men but really it will be sarens men," shepard tightens his grip on fists neck "bad move" he looks down as he notices fist has wet himself "ha what's wrong fist you scared…. Well you should be wrex finish him off and then meet us in the alley behind the markets, Garrus stay here and cover wrex," with that shepard runs out before he can hear there replies.

Shepard finds himself crouched down in a dark corner of the alley he's watching as a turian runs his hand down the quarians arm, shepard ready's himself by the position of the turians men he knows there going to attack he starts to move towards them slowly and quietly he watches as the quarians hand pushes the turians away and she glances at him he held's up his finger to his lips and shakes his head _god I hope she gets the message otherwise im fucked _by now shepard is in position he slowly stands up and naps the neck of the first body guard the second one turns to him as the snap echoes in the alley way and shoots his pistol, shepard combat reflexes kick in and he rolls toward the second guard and uses his momentum to upper cut the guard he watches as his head snaps at an un natural angle, he turn to see the turian dead on the floor a shotgun blast to the stomach with the quarian standing over him her barrel pointed at him " who are you." he lifts his arms in surrender " my names shepard im with the alliance I was told you have information on saren." he watches as she lowers her gun " my names Tali, Tali'zorah nar rayya," shepard slowly lowers his arms and looks at her _right so she's about 5'5 give or take a very tight and snug suit and those hips wow she sounds really cute to _he shakes his head to clear his mind " were you hurt in the fight miss rayya," he hears the cutest laugh he's ever heard "please call me Tali and im fine.." shepard walks toward her but before he can get near a shot echoes around them he watches in slow motion as Tali falls forward and into shepard's arms.

So what you think hopefully a better fight scene let me know hopefully my grammers getting better to any way please review


	7. Chapter 7

Mass Effect Shepard Rises

Shepard catches Tali and pulls her into cover he rips his pistol of his hip and waits, he peeks out of cover and see the shooter on a balcony, shepard takes aim and fires hitting the shooter right between the eyes _so sloppy didn't even have his shields up to over confidant. _he rushes to Tali's side to find her hand covering her stomach, he brings up his Omni-tool and scans her "no major organs hit I think your going to be ok," he watches as Tali slowly shakes her head and for the first time notices a light when she talks on her helmet "no.. shepard my immune system is weak… from years on the fleet… infection already set in…" he starts to apply medi-gel but realises he doesn't have enough so he disengages his chest plate and rips his t-shirt off and starts to push it towards the wound until a three fingered hand reaches out and stops him, "not.. Sterile…. Could make infection worse…." shepard reaches to her hand and squeezes it "please Tali let me help?" he looks into her eyes pleading with her, he watches as she nods and he pushes his t-shirt into it and covers Tali's hand into the wound "now there's a clinic in the wards can you walk," he watches as she tries to stand but shakes and falls back down, " right im going to carry you OK," he bends down and slips a arm under her legs and places his other hand behind her back and lifts her up, he watches as Tali sets her Omni-tool and arrows appear, he nods and starts to run as he feels Tali push herself into his chest. Shepard runs as fast as his legs and cybernetics can push him he rounds a corner and runs into a crowd of people shopping and talking amongst them self, he pushes through them and starts to run again he can feel Tali start to shake and cough, "come on Tali hold on please I beg you," he notices the arrow pointing to a door with a medical sign and notices its Dr Michel's clinic he runs to the door and open it. He walks in a Dr Michel jumps up " please commander place her on the bed, what happened," he slowly places Tali down and explains how she was shoot, the doctor nods and activates a sterile field, he watches as the doctor get to work he's about to turn when a three fingered hand reaches for him " please don't go stay with me shepard," he walks forward and holds Tali's hand " OK I won't go any were," he runs he thumb over her hand he looks to the doctor as she looks to Tali " the bullets still in there im going to have to get the bullet out its going to hurt," shepard reaches out to her helmet and turns her head to look at him " don't worry I'll be right here," he feels as Tali squeezes his hand hard as the doctor starts to remove the bullet. He looks into her eyes as she screams " Tali look at me its OK I know it hurts but you can do this," he watches as she nods and pulls shepard to her, he rests his head on her helmet and with his other hand squeezes her arm. The doctor finally pulls out the bullet and dresses the wound and seals it with a patch but shepard doesn't notice any of that he just staring at Tali and she's staring right back panting, after a moment he realises what he doing and pulls away and rubs the back of his neck with one hand but doesn't make any move to let go of her other hand " rest Tali im going to talk to the doctor," he moves to the doctor " thanks doctor," he says " it was a pleasure commander she will be ok she might have a fever and infection for a few days but she'll be ok" she says " how much do I owe you" he says at first the doctor declines but eventually caves in and shepard pays the bill " im going to go for lunch I'll be about an hour please feel free to stay here with Tali I'll lock the door to give you privacy," and with that the doctor walks out.

Shepard walks to Tali and pulls up a chair, he looks Tali over _what is it about her that makes me feel protective she really had me worried there and why do I find her so cute _he's so wrapped up in his thoughts he nearly jumps when he hears Tali's voice " thanks commander I might not be here if not for you," he notices her voice sounds rough and her breathings fast and shallow, " hey don't thank me im just sorry you got hit," he laughs as Tali's hands wring together in a dance that he finds super cute, " no your fault commander," he reaches across and pulls her hands apart " please call me shepard Tali now we got a hour or so, get some rest I'll be right here," he feels Tali squeeze his hand " you promise," he squeezes back and goes to stand he leans over her and plants a kiss on top of her helmet earning himself a chuckle from Tali " I promise,"

So what you think so far please let me no and thanks again to kill-phil for his messages as always pointing out my flaws and were I can improve im thinking of bringing Tali and Shepards romance into this story and not my second story should I or not again please let me no


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard sighs as he watches Tali sleep he release his hand from hers and rubs his face god he was tired not physically but mentally from recruiting two aliens and storming Chora's den, to were he was sitting now looking at a girl so young being dragged into something she didn't ask for or want what a cruel and unforgiving galaxy this truly was, he must have been sitting there longer than he realised as the doors opened and in walked Doctor Michel. She walks over and hands him a sandwich with a bag of crisps which he gratefully accepts, as he's eating he watches as the good doctor checks Tali's vitals, she turns to him after a few minutes "we'll commander she's running a fever but other than that she's going to be fine, if you hadn't of brought her here as quickly as you did things could have been much worse," he grateful for that " we'll at least that's something," he sighs the doctor looks at him and raises a brow at him she walks off and opens the fridge full of drugs and pulls out a silver flask and walks back to shepard " here drink this commander its full of vitamins and minerals everything your body needs," he grabs the flask and takes a healthy drink, and nods his thanks.

After an hour of banter Tali starts to wake up she slowly opens her eyes and looks around until her eyes rest on Sheppard's " hey how you feeling," he says " cough err im fine commander," he smiles at her "good im glad," he watches as Tali starts to wring her hands together " erm thanks for you know staying here with me not that I expected you to you know with me being a quarian…" he stands and grabs her hand to silence her "Tali please call me shepard and I made you a promise I wouldn't leave and I always try to keep my promises," he squeezes her hand and turns to doctor Michel " is Tali Ok to move around," he watches as the doctor rises and re checks her vitals " yes she should be fine although I'd like to give her some more antibiotics to take at regular intervals," he turns back to Tali and offers her his hand which she grabs and he helps her to her feet, he watches as she stands and her left arm wraps itself around her stomach "come on lets get you to the human embassies," he turns still holding Tali's hand and grabs the bag off the doctor on the way out "thanks again doctor see you again soon," and with that there out the door. He walks to a taxi terminal and hails a air car, while there waiting he turns to Tali " do you need to go any were to get the evidence," " no I've got it on my Omni-tool," she replies, he nods and notices the air car land and the doors open, he walks to it and helps as Tali sits herself in her sit and he sits next to her he types his destination in on the VI terminal and pays the fare as the sky car rises into the air and shoots off into the sky.

The journey to Udina's office was done in silence he could see the looks some people gave him holding the hand over a quarian but they soon looked away when he glared at them, finally they reached a door and shepard turns to Tali " right here we are let me do the talking and you'll be fine," he watches as she nods and he releases her hand and turns and activates the doors interface, the first thing he hears as the doors open is Udina " your not making my life easy shepard fire fights in the wards an all out assault on chora's den…." he watches as Udina finally turns and sees Tali "who's this what are you up to," shepard allows himself a smug smile " making your day ambassador, this is Tali and she's got evidence is a traitor," "maybe you should start at the beginning Tali," he steps aside as Tali stands forward " I was one my pilgrimage when I heard rumours of geth beyond the veil," he turns to Tali " what's a pilgrimage," " its were we are sent out into the galaxy to find anything of value it can range from fuel, medicines or data when we complete it we hand it over to the captain of the ship we want to join I'll tell you more later if you interested but now I think we should get back to the point," he nods and watches as Tali brings up her Omni-tool and a voice ring out " Eden prime was a major victory, the beacon brings us one step closer to the conduit," " that's saren's voice," Anderson shouts " we've got the bastard," shepard says " wait there's more," he listens as saren voice is heard again and then another voice is heard " and one step closer to the return of the reapers," at hearing the word reapers something in shepard mind clicks " the visions I watched as the reapers destroyed all organic life," he watches as Udina rubs his face and sighs " oh the councils going love this but that's not the point this evidence proves that he's a traitor take a few minutes to collect your self then meet us in the tower," and with that Tali and shepard are left alone again " thanks Tali you don't know how much this means you've done a great thing today," he says and watches as Tali's head drops in what can only be a blush " thanks shepard although I want to see this through to the end you've seen what I can do let me join your crew," _well we do need every advantage we can get against saren _" welcome to the team," he says as he activates he Omni-tool and calls kaidan " kaidan I need you to meet me at the council chambers I got the evidence," you got it commander," he hears. He turns to Tali " right shall we," he offers Tali his hand which she takes and they walk towards the council elevator.

Wow two chapters in one day aren't you lucky or either im bored either way what you think. I got my ideas for this chapter and the last one from a you tube video called mass effect I want more time again my story will loosely follow the games although Tali will be romanced earlier than the games if your wondering why Shepard hasn't used biotic's yet will be revealed in later chapter his implant will be an L3n


	9. Chapter 9

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

As Shepard and Tali walked toward the council elevator he looked towards her as she was walking and noticed that Tali seem to hunch more and more, "Tali are you ok forgive me but your hunching over and except when we were in Udina's office your arm hasn't left your stomach," he says "im fine…. You know what im not fine im hurting shepard I've only been on pilgrimage and I've already nearly died I cant.. I mean its not…" he moved towards her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders, "Tali its OK come on lets sit down a minute we have a few minutes." he walks her over to a bench and they sit down " damn it, damn ittt im sorry," he lays his hand back on her shoulder and rubs her back up and down, " hey don't worry its OK believe me when I say Tali no one is ready for what life throws at you I know I wasn't when I went to Akuze," he looks away from her briefly to close his eyes and force the tears from bursting forward _remember your training, pain just means your alive but can also lead to a self destructive path in life _" I heard of Akuze," he turns back to Tali and a sad smile appears on his lips, " I was the one that survived that hell people praised me as a hero and awarded me medals, but all the medals in the galaxy wont make up for the blood I see on my hands and the faces of my friends every time I close my eyes," he shakes as a cold chill runs down his back " come on I tell you more later, can't keep the council waiting."

The elevator doors open and he sees kaidan leaning on the wall, when he sees shepard he pushes off the wall and snaps a salute "sir there waiting for us, Udina's already presenting the quarians evidence," together they walk towards the council. As they near they can hear Saren's and the unknown voice ring out after it finishes Udina says " you wanted proof there it is," the turian on the council replies, " this evidence is irrefutable ambassador, saren will be stripped of his SPECTRE status, and all efforts will be made to bring him in," the asari turns and looks at the turian " I recognise they other voice…. Matriarch benezia.." he says " who's she," the asari replies again " matriarch's are powerfully asari nearing the end of there lives, there powerfully biotic's, revered for there wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people, she'll make a formidable ally for Saren," it was the salarians turn to speak " I more concerned about the reaper what do we know about them," Anderson steps forward and replies " only what was extracted from the geth's memory core, the reapers were an ancient race of machines, that wiped out the protheans, and then vanished" shepard decides to speak up " they believe that the reapers are gods and that Saren's the prophet for there return." " we think the conduit is the key to there return, Sarens searching for it that's why he attacked Eden prime," the salarian replies "do we even know what this conduit," shepard replies " not yet, Saren thinks it can bring back the reapers that's bad enough," it was the turians turn to speak " listen to what you're saying, Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy impossible it has to be, were did the reapers go, why did they vanish how come we've found no trace of them, if they were real we would have found something," shepard replies" I tried to warn you about saren and you didn't listen, don't make the same mistake again," the asari replies " this is different you proved saren is a traitor but what we don't know is why " these reapers are obviously just a myth a lie sarens used to convince the geth to join his cause" it was Udina's turn to speak up who for the most part had remained silent " you know he's hiding some were in the treverse," to emphasis his poin the raises his fist " send your fleet in," the council shakes there heads and the salarian replies " a fleet cannot track down one man," udina sighs " a citadel fleet can secure the entire region, keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies." the turian spoken up now " or it could trigger a war with the terminus systems, we wont be dragged into a galactic confrontation, over a few human colonies," shepard sighs " so you'll do nothing," udina shouts " shepard right im sick of this councils anti-human bullshit," the air is filled with shock from the bystanders watching the scene unfold in front of them, the asari raises her hand " ambassador please there is a way to track saren that doesn't require fleets," the turian councillor turns to her " no its to soon humanity is not yet ready to join the spectre's," shepard steps forward " send me the humans get there first spectre and the council dodge a fight with the terminus systems everybody's happy," the council looks amongst them self and nods " commander shepard step forward and place your hand on the raised platform," shepard does as instructed and places his hand on the scanner " it is with great honour that this council bestows the rank of spectre to you, you answer to no one but this council, you'll also get access to special armour and equipment, but spectres bear a great burden they are the first and last line of defence, you are the first human spectre you should be honoured, your mission is to bring saren to justice," he smiles and nods "im honoured and I'll do everything in my power to stop him," the asari says " then this meeting is adjourned,"

Wow long chapter well what you think any improvements I case I haven't mentioned it but my shepard is the default shepard in the game


	10. Chapter 10

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Garrus sighed after shepard had ran off to save the qurian he had faced nothing but trouble, first he had to watch as Wrex killed Fist and then to top it off on the way out a group of mercenaries attacked them turning the bridge between chora's den and the rest of the markets into a blood bath, he and Wrex followed Fist instructions and found the alley were Shepard had ran off to and found nothing but bodies and a blood trail which was useless now as the keepers had already started to clean the mess, in the end he turned to Wrex " I had enough of this im going to go back to C-sec, what are you going to do Wrex," Garrus watched as a smile spread on Wrex's scarred face " Im going to collect my bounty on Fist Turian," with that Garrus watched as Wrex turned and stomped off, laughing to himself Garrus headed for his office and a mess of paperwork he was not looking forwarded to. After a few hours of filling in paperwork Garrus sighed _god damn C-sec can't take a shit without filling in paperwork, and what the hell is it with red tape, _he decided to take a break and grab a turian friendly bottle of water when he noticed every C-sec officer gathered around the monitor there on the screen was a picture of Shepard and in bold writing was " **commander shepard the first human spectre,**" Garrus spun on he heel to a nearby terminal and went through it till he found commander shepard commander of the ssv Normandy docking bay 442, Garrus logged out and ran to the docking bay as fast as his legs will carry him.

After leaving Garrus Wrex was walking through the markets looking at ammo mods for his shotgun, as he was waiting to purchase as power mod that would increase the fire power of his shotgun quiet nicely, he pulled up his Omni-tool and used the special message inbox for the shadow broker and typed **fist's dead were shall I go for my money…**he waited a few minutes before a reply came **go to barla von he'll compensate you,** h Wrex lowers his arm and pays the shaking salarian and walks out, after finding the elevator that'll take him up to the financial district he stepped in and shook his head at a asari that wanted to use the elevator as well and chuckled when she went a lighter shade of purple, as the rather slow elevator raised into the air he thought back to shepard he was an enigma one minute he acted like he was the king of the battle field and the next he was a… well a pyjack, the elevator doors opened and Wrex made his way to Barla's office. After a rather short conversation with the volus, Wrex found himself in the embassies bar although it wasn't he usual place he could still get a ryncol or ten, after a few hours of drinking he turned to the monitors as the reporter announced breaking news there on screen was shepard standing tall and under his picture was **commander shepard the first human spectre, **Wrex sat there for a moment before a smile spread his face and he contacted Barla von again, after paying the fee and waiting 5 minutes he was sent a simple message _ssv Normandy docking bay 442_.

Shepard, Tali and kaidan walked down the steps of the council tower he felt proud to be the first human spectre but also something at the back of his mind bothered him _why was the council so quick to send me why not a more experienced and better equipped spectre… I mean sure I get a free pistol, assault rifle and armour all spectre grade but still oh well _he turned to Tali and looks her up and down _god is she cute or what but I can tell she's still hurting from the gun shot and I hope I put some of her worries aside ah that give's me an idea,_ " well Tali if your sure your coming with me we have to replace that armour," he says he watches as Tali hand start to dance " you don't have to shepard," he sighs and turns to her placing a hand on her shoulder " Tali please I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself but if your really coming then I wont take no for answer and that's an order," he watches as Tali seems to think for a moment before she speaks and when she does its in a sultry voice that surprises him " already abusing your power over me commander," he chuckles and motions for kaidan to start walking, when he's sure kaidan out of ear shot he leans to Tali's helmet and whispers " only with you,"

There another chapter done after a private message from kill-phil I decided to add this chapter about were Garrus and Wrex went hope you all enjoy and in case I haven't said my shepard will look like the default shepard on the game so that's it from me please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

As Shepard, Tali and kaidan walked towards C-sec armoury to collect Shepard's SPECTRE gear, he couldn't help but smile he was the first human spectre he had unlimited power and answered to only the council in a way he could understand how Saren had gone rogue, but that was all the more reason to bring him in, after a rather long walk they found themselves in C-sec kaidan stops and turns to Shepard, " commander I think im going to go back to the Normandy and help with the re supply, if there are any issues I will be sure to contact you," he watched as kaidan saluted him and entered the elevator that will take him to the docks. Now they were alone he motioned for Tali to follow him " so Tali any idea's on how we can upgrade your amour," he watched as Tali lowered her head and started to speak "well maybe we can use sections to add on top of mine, but you don't have to do this Shepard I could just try upgrading my shield's I would… well you know… erm understand," he chuckled to himself and replied " Tali so far you are the most selfish person I know, I want to do this OK just take a deep breathe and relax," he watches as her chest puffs in and then out.

After a few minutes of silent walking they arrived at the armoury behind the counter was a turian " ah commander I hear congratulations are in order the first human spectre," Shepard shifts his feet at that and replies " thanks Mr…" he watches as the turian jumps to his feet and extends his hand " please call me Septimus, now hold still as I scan you ready for your new armour it will take a few hours to complete but in mean time you can use shooting range and test your weapons, once you had your armour and weapons well start the training program," he nods and stands still as the scanner scans him and Septimus input the relevant data into his computer, " well then commander if you'll follow me I can set you up in the shooting range but I must ask that your quarian friend to please leave," he walks toward Tali and places his hand on her shoulder " well I was hoping to kill to birds with one stone while im here," he watches as his two companions head tilt to the side and chuckles " it's a human expression what I should say is Tali will be joining my crew so id like to personally pay to upgrade her armour while I was here," he watches as Septimus nods " of course miss Tali please input your idea into the terminal while im gone and I will see it's ready with the commanders," following Septimus shepard turns before entering the shooting range " oh Tali please go ahead and knock your self out, I want you safe if we ever go into a fire fight so splash out on your self," with that he enters the shooting range leaving Tali behind.

Tali was really confused why would she knock herself out was it another human expression or did he actually want her to knock herself out, she sighed and slumped into the seat by the computer terminal and began to input her weight, height and bust, she then added her idea's and her colour scheme after debating on if shepard had enough money she hit the completed button, now she just had to wait _Shepard is a really kind person, he treats me as a person and not as an outcast if he were qurian I think it would be a sign that he likes me but he's not qurian and I don't understand humans and there body language, _Tali sighed she was over thinking this Shepard treats me as a friend nothing more nothing less, after sitting doing nothing she pulled her shield generator off her belt and begin to upgrade it and fiddle with it trying to make it more effective. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, as she jumped out way a jolt of pain shot through her and she screamed.

Shepard loved these SPECTRE grade weapons they were by far so much better than any weapon he had ever held, after trying out every weapon vigorously he nodded and left the shooting range, there sitting at the computer table was Tali fiddling with some sort of tech might as well go talk to her, after placing the weapons on table " thanks Septimus these weapons are simply amazing I want to buy a few mods later but after that im good to go, let me know when armours ready im going to talk to my companion," " no problem commander," with that done he walked towards Tali, "Tali you OK," he continues to walk and his question goes unanswered, " Tali," again no answer, he reaches out and lays his hand on her shoulder and watches as she jumps then grabs her stomach and screams, he rushes to her side " oh my god Tali are you OK im so sorry didn't mean to scare you," he watches as she slowly lowers herself into the seat " Im OK just moved to fast," he lowers himself to his knees and grabs Tali's to hands, " Tali you sure you're OK it was only a few hours ago that you were shot," he feels as Tali squeezes his hands and nods, "good you had me worried," they both locked eyes and for a moment neither blinked or moved.

As Tali stared into Shepard light blue eyes she could feel her breathe catch and a blush spread her face all she could she in his eyes was care and concern for her, her a qurian the so called thieves and vagrants of the galaxy, she remembered how he carried her to the clinic and the way his hand gripped hers through her pain, and how he kissed her helmet, all of these things happened and if he were qurian his intentions would have been clear enough, but Shepard was anything but qurian he was tall powerfully built muscular but beneath all that she could see sadness a deep sadness she would never understand.

Shepard stared right back at Tali, he was concerned she wouldn't admit it but she was in pain he could see it in her luminous eyes, but throughout all the pain he could see happiness and joy, what was it about her that made him act like a love struck teenager, why was he so protective of her they only just meet earlier that day, and yet he was drawn to her in a way he never has been with a girl before, but yet here he was holding her hands and there eyes were locked he had no doubt that if she didn't have a mask on he would kiss her.

And there you go another chapter in my opinion the council don't just make shepard a spectre and then send him on his way so for my story he getting weapons and armour what you think good idea or bad and I know im rushing tali and shepards relationship but why not in this story shepard is 27 and talis going to be 21 so age wont be a problem anyway thanks everybody especially you kill-phil with out you pointing out my flaws this story wouldn't be nearly as good anyway check out on you tube this video its called mass effect 3 breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

A loud crash made Tali and Shepard jump, Shepard rubbed the back of his neck and Tali's hand did an intimate dance on her lap, he watched as Septimus put a box on the table and spoke to Tali, " here you go Tali a set of armour, obviously its of the finest quality available with the exception of the commanders," he moved towards the box and watched as Tali opened it and gently placed each piece on the table, " well Tali are you going to see if it fits," he asks, he watches as Tali puts the armour on slowly and carefully and test her movements, as he watches her carefully sync the on board armour VI with her Omni-tool he cant help but smile as she pours over all the programs, he turns to Septimus "how long till mines ready," he watches as Septimus looks at his computer "well commander its nearly finished we are just waiting for it to be painted," an idea forms in his head and a smile spreads his lips, " I've got an idea about that I don't mind paying for it to be done either," he walks around to the computer and helps Septimus in put the data.

After 45 minutes Septimus announced that his armour was ready and to head into the changing room, he followed Septimus to the changing room and stepped inside, what he saw there took his breathe away there on the table was his SPECTRE armour he slowly strips off his old armour and places it in the box provided, for a minute he stands there just allowing the air to pass over him, he closes his eyes and takes deep breathes, _once I put this armour on I will be leaving my life as an alliance solider behind I will become a symbol for humanity and beyond is that what I want, _he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he opens his eyes and walk towards the armour.

Tali loved her new armour it was jet black with silver going down her shoulders and breasts she also wrapped a piece of her realik around one leg, all in all she was impressed and thankful, when she next got shepard alone she'd thank him _oh wait were is shepard he should be out by now _she thought glancing around, except for Septimus who was laying Shepard's new weapons out in a row she was alone as if to answer her question Shepard walks round the corner and she stares at him in awe.

Shepard placed the last piece of this armour on the chest and engages the lock to lock them together, he stood there looking at himself in the mirror what he saw made him smile, his armour was jet black it was light but also very tough and durable, he had his N7 stripe down his arm and the logo on his chest at the side of that was the council spectre logo, there was little red L.E.D lights that flashed and blinked and his helmet had more tech than anything he had ever seen, nodding to himself he turned and left the room. As he walked round the corner he looked to Tali and nodded " well what you think," he spread his arms and turned around in a circle, "you look incredible that armour can probably withstand three times the damage of your old one," was her reply he chuckled and strapped his weapons on " thanks Septimus you've been a great help," he extended his hand and they both shook it " no problem spectre please come again I get new weapons all the time," with that he and Tali leave the armoury behind.

Shepard opened his Omni-tool and found a message from kaidan saying the Normandy was being re supplied with levo and dextro food and that he had two visitors waiting for him, closing his Omni-tool he turned to Tali about to talk to her when she crashed into him and threw her arms around his waist, he slowly wrapped his arms around her form and rested his head on her head " thank you shepard," he gripped her tighter and whispered " Tali you can call me…..john," he felt Tali tense but it quickly faded when she next spoke it was in a voice he found really sexy "ok john," she purred, a grin formed on his face and for the first time in a long time he was happy, gently he pulled back just enough so he could look into her eyes and spoke " even though I cant see your face I can see your eyes and I must say they incredible when look into them I feel myself getting lost in them," he watched as her eyes darted around no doubt looking to see if anyone was watching " what are you saying john," for a time he didn't speak only stared at her then he finally found his voice "I don't know yet Tali but im going to find out,"

Well there you go as for talis armour it's the one from ME 2 but instead of having a gold chest plate I made mine silver sorry might be getting to sappy now next chapter will be much better I swear anyway please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

The ride in the elevator to the docks was a quiet one both he and Tali were wrapped up in there own thoughts, _what are you doing you practically threw your self at her, but there something really special about her its like we have a connection as though__…__.. As though what john you know you cant describe your feeling. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he watched as the elevator opened and he saw Wrex, Garrus, Udina and Captain Anderson there to greet him. He walked towards Udina and Anderson " Shepard I have some good news, captain Anderson has agreed to step down as the Normandy's captain she your ship now." Udina said he turned to Anderson "is this true?" he watched as Anderson face betrayed his emotions and sighed " its true Shepard she quiet and fast plus you know the crew." he turned to Udina and glared at him " you cant just do this Udina," he watched as Udina raised a brow " I can and I have shepard now don't go looking for Saren he's long gone, we had reports of geth sightings at Noveria and Feros, we as found out Matriarch Benezia has a daughter by the name of Liara, doctor Liara T'Soni she currently some were in the Artemis tau cluster no solid location so you'll have to go looking for her. Now im afraid I must go but Anderson has been briefed and will tell you anything I may have missed, but one more thing before I go don't do anything rash or foolish you make a mess and im left cleaning it up." with that said he watched as Udina turned and walked towards the elevator. He turned back to Anderson and spoke " this isn't right the Normandy is your ship." Anderson sighed and walked to the railings and leaned over " this isn't how I planned my retirement if im honest but it has to be done just do me a favour please son." he walked to Anderson "anything sir." " take care of yourself and the Normandy she's a fine ship." he nods and salutes " of course sir." he watches as Anderson nods and looks at him " let me just go get my gear, you have visitors anyway." with that he watches as Anderson enters the Normandy.

He turns and walks towards Wrex and Garrus " so guys what's up," he watches as the aliens look at each other before Wrex speaks first " I want to join you," he nods " go on then welcome aboard." he watches as Wrex stomps off towards the airlock. He turns back to Garrus and chuckles " you want to join to" he watches as Garrus eyes light up and his mandible spread into what he guesses is a smile, " yes commander if you wouldn't mind." he gestures towards the airlock " get your scaly ass aboard Mr Vakarian." he watches as Garrus chuckles and salutes " I just got to go see my C-sec boss and tell him im going wont be long," with that Garrus jogs to the elevator and disappears leaving him alone with Tali.

He watches as Tali bounces on her toes she seems transfixed by the Normandy taking in every detail of her sleek design, he places a hand on shoulder and speaks softly almost lovingly " so Tali how's the outside of the Normandy for you?" his hand slides down her arm as she turns and squeals " she looks amazing, just look at the drives on the back I bet she can out run anything in the fleet and look at the lines…." he chuckles at Tali's enthusiasm " well Miss nar rayya would you like to take a look at the inside?" he feels her hand slip into his as she tries to drag him toward the ship " yes now come on you bosh'tet" he chuckles " bosh'tet am I, oh well I need to go back to C-sec" he says playfully and tugs her away from the Normandy " no way we were just there" he laughs " well I forgot we need to pick up a few things" he hears Tali laughter get louder until he realises her face plate is inches away from his and he voice turns into that sultry and sexy voice " john are you playing with a sweet and innocent Quarian?" his breathe hitches as his mind struggles to form any words he feels as Tali leads him back toward the Normandy.

Anderson walked through the CIC with his duffle bag over his shoulder and saluted the crew and his goodbyes once he was in the airlock and the decontamination started and the airlock door opened the sight he saw brought a smile and a tear to his face there playing with Tali was shepard he was laughing, Anderson quickly wiped the stray tear as he though _good for you son after all you been through you deserve some happiness. _As he got closer he coughed and shepard stopped and smiled " thanks Shepard before I go can I speak to you alone?" he saw confusion spread on Shepard's face as he walked to a quiet spot in the dock and faced him " look im not used to all this stuff john but I want you to know I consider you a son so please remember to look after your self." he hugs john and feel him return it he pulls back and nods and walks towards the elevator and dodges as Garrus walks out toward shepard _you always did attract the misfits john this is the start of one hell of an adventure _he watches as the group laughs and walks to the airlock out of view.

So another chapter down many more to go thanks again to kill-phil for your continued support anyway please review and im sorry if all the points of views change a lot


	14. Chapter 14

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

After his talk with Anderson shepard sighed after all Anderson had done for the alliance and that prick Udina just cast him aside life wasn't fair, he sighed and turned to the group by the airlock Tali caught his attention and he chuckled she was bouncing on her toes eager to rip into the Normandy. He made his way over and entered the airlock, the VI announced his return as the decon chamber ran it course and the door into the Normandy opened, he stepped through and turned to the group " so Garrus what do you want to do in between mission," he asked " well im good at calibrating weapons systems," he rubbed his chin and spoke "well we do have a MAKO if you want to have fun with that?" he said " yes commander that will be fine." he nods and turns to Wrex but before he can speak Wrex spook " I will just find a quiet spot I cant really do much except kill." he nodded " ok what about you Tali?" he watched as Tali bounced and said " im a Quarian give me some scrap metal and some element zero and I will have it making jumps and flying round," he chuckles " so engineering then?" he sees Tali nod " right I will get you all escorts to show you to the med-bay for a check up and then I will see you after that." he walks to the intercom and presses the button " kaidan please report to the airlock to show our guests to the medical bay." he waits around until kaidan comes and takes the group away and decides to head to his new room and change out of his armour.

He entered Andersons old room and looked around this wasn't right Anderson should be sitting at his terminal filling out this form or another. He slowly took his armour off and placed it on the life size mannequin, once all of it was off him he looked himself over his body was a mess of scars but it was his arms and legs which were the worst, were his implant were the doctors had to reinforce he entire arms so his veins were slightly different colour than normal the same for his legs, but it was a small price to pay being able to be a solider at the end of the day that's all he'd ever known death was his CV he couldn't do anything else. After routing through the draws he found a simple black T-shirt with a red stripe on one arm and black pants. After looking round his new room he turned around and left heading toward the cockpit to see joker, " shame about captain Anderson survives a hundred battles only to get knocked down by back room politics" joker says as a greeting he nods " yeah I feel as though im stealing this ship from him." he says and joker replies " wasn't your fault sir this crews behind you 100% just keep your ass out the fire." he chuckles and decides to give the crew a speech " Normandy crew this is shepard I wont lie to you crew this missions going to be tough, Saren knows we are coming he wont make this easy on us but I promise you were ever he goes well follow, some of you may have noticed that there are aliens aboard, but humanity needs help to defeat Saren and his geth we cannot do this alone, if any of you have problems with that then please leave now everyone on this ship will be treated with respect now lets go kick Saren's ass ." he closes the link and speaks to joker " set a course for Artemis tau not sure which cluster so well have to scan each one" joker nods and cracks his fingers " aye aye sir" he turns to leave " lets get this bird in the air" he walks away towards the stairs after a short trip in the elevator he found himself in the cargo bay which was empty he looked at his Omni-tool and realised it was just after third watch so everyone will be asleep, he decided to kill some time and work out.

He was hot and sweaty but that didn't stop him for pulling his chest toward his knees and lowering himself back down he repeated it again and again, he stood up and took his T-shirt off and started to run through his melee starting at the basics and working his way up to advanced fighting techniques. He didn't know how many hours past but he found himself startled by a soft cough he turned to see Tali watching him "oh hey Tali didn't know you were awake," he spook as he wiped his face on a towel "well I havent been asleep yet your ships just amazing, he size of your drive core is incredible I can see why humans are so advanced before my pilgrimage I was repairing a old tug now im standing on the most advanced ship in galaxy and I have you to thank," she said happily he chuckled " no thank you if not for you none of this would be happening, now do you want to join me in some hand to hand?" he asks he watches as she seems to hesitate " john can I ask you a question?" he nods and gestures for her to continue " are your arms and legs cybernetic?" she asks he looks at his hand for a moment and nods " yeah they are I will tell you about it some time but for now lets see what them powerful legs of yours can do." he replies and enters a battle stance she looks at him and replies cheekily " ok your on you big beefy bosh'tet." she does a quick stretch and he cant help but look at her bum as she touches the floor and notices his staring at her rear and speaks sultry " hey bosh'tet see anything you like?" he quickly tears his eyes away and looks away until he hears a charge and running feet.

There another chapter sorry to leave it at that but I want to get the fight scene just right any way please review and I look forward to hearing of my biggest critic and anyone else see you again in next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

He watches as Tali charges he spins out the way and drops low bringing his leg up to trip her as she falls he catches her and smiles smugly "come on Tali are you even trying?" they stand back up and circle each other. He charges after a moment and dodges a left hook from Tali he goes to jab but remembers her injury and instead mid dodge he ends up behind her and grabs her hand, " never let your opponent win," he drops her hands and walks in front of her " right well, I will help you improve but for now hit me, see if you can break my defences." they both run at each other and as Tali punches he either dodges or blocks " come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me." he says Tali's knee comes up and whacks him in stomach driving him back. He smiles smugly and nods "good now again" he rises up his hands and throws a left hook and then right as Tali's dodging he drops low and tries to swipe her feet out from under her but she jumps back, he stands straight and advances again and goes to punch with his right hand as Tali goes to punch with her left there hands meet in middle fist on fist. They slowly back up he watches as Tali pants again they charge and throw punches left and right, _time to show her why I was best hand to hand in all N7 _he thinks to himself he stalks towards Tali and as she goes to punch he grabs her hand and drops low and takes he legs out from under her and she lands in a pile on the floor panting.

As Garrus exit's the elevator he see's Shepard and Tali throwing and dodging punches they don't seem to realise he's here he can see that shepard has the upper hand _hmm wonder if I should sneak up on him and show him why im a master at hand to hand _he thinks he sneaks behind the Mako and climbs on top over looking the fight he can see that shepard has clearly won he pushes with all his strength and jumps toward shepard.

Panting hard and wiping sweat from his eyes he breathes deep a sixth sense he developed from years on the battle field and Akuze tingles, he spins and his right hand shoots out to grab a throat and slams the person to the floor, there surprised and shock evident on his face is shock he drops his hand and smiles with breathing " almost snuck up on me there, you okay?" he watches as Garrus stands and shakes his head " yeah fine but that was amazing were did you learn that?" he chuckles and rubs his neck " Garrus buddy im an N7 one of the best I might add," he pushes himself up from the floor and extends his hand to Tali who grabs it he pulls her up, "well thanks for the work out" he turns but before he can start to move Garrus shouts " bet you cant take Wrex on in hand to hand?" he turns back and looks at Garrus " oh your on, get his ass down here,"

After waiting for Wrex he found himself standing face to face with Wrex's two blood red eyes " haha well then Shepard you got quad I will give you that but im a battle master" with that Wrex roars and charges at shepard, he dodges and using the full strength of his implants punches Wrex in stomach he backs away as Wrex stands up and roars again and charges he turns and with speed and finesse he punches at Wrex but Wrex whips his head back and slams it into Shepard's head before he loses the battle with the dark he upper cuts Wrex and slams his right hand into his face with all the power he can muster, he staggers back drops to floor unable to keep his eyes open.

There you go another chapter sorry it's a short one but I didn't want to take the fight to far so what did you think a good scene or not anyway please review


	16. Chapter 16

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard awoke with a groan to find himself in the med-bay Tali's form lay asleep on a chair and her head was rested on her arms he hand intertwined with his, a rather upset doctor came into his vision " commander good your up now explain to me what the hell you were fucking thinking you could have been killed," she shouts " sorr,,,,,," he never got chance to finish as the doctor whipped her hand across his cheek " im sure you just love giving me a heart attack john." the way she said his name reminded him of getting shouted at by his mom for running around the ship he grew up on, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts " sorry doc look wont happen again" he watches as she nods and turns his attention to Tali as he shakes her " hey Tali come sleepy head," he watches as a pair of silvery eyes flutter open " john your ok?" she asks but before he can reply doctor Chakwas relies for him " oh yeah he will be fine he's got a few nasty bruises and a bump on his head that the size of a egg, but he should be fine too thick headed for his own good," he chuckles at the doctor " ok can I go now?" he watches as she nods and he goes to stand only to fall back as the world spins a strong three hand grabs him and helps stabilize him " come on john lets get up to your cabin." he nods and lets Tali led him.

With Tali's help he gets to his cabin and makes his way over to a table with a few medical supplies and takes a pill for headaches and mild concussions, he pulls his T-shirt off and rolls and stretches his aching muscles but stops when he hears a small gasp and a cough suddenly remembering Tali in the room " you know john you humans are a lot more built and muscular than quarians," he looks down and his well toned chest and chuckles " well im glad you approve" he watches as Tali slowly makes his way towards him and places a hand on his chest and follows the scars " I believe you owe me a story." he places his hand on hers and guides her to the chair " ok but you must understand this is hard, I got my arm and leg implants after Akuze…"

_A much younger shepard was with his platoon at the human colony Akuze, some were on this planet was a alliance distress beacon but finding it was the problem strange reading were messing with there tech, his platoon leader a scared and tough son of a bitch by the name of banner shouted " shepard you and Toombs go scouting east well meet in 2 hours time," he saluted and he and Toombs made there way east. After an hour of walking screams were heard over the radio " he… attacked….enemy…..need…god…..dead." he turned to corporal Toombs " what the hell. radio back and find out what's going on?" he watches as the young corporal tried to raise the platoon " I cant nothings happening" he motions for Toombs to follow him. He and Toombs made there way to a few houses with a few shuttles landed, the scene that greeted them was a ghost town mo signs of life, further into the ghost town they feel as the ground starts to shake and the brick buildings shake as a huge monster springs up from the ground, it reminds shepard of a worm a giant worm its glowing blue eyes looks at them as its mouth opens and green saliva drips from it, he and Toombs cant move there legs wont move for that matter every part of his body is screaming to run but he just cant. He watches as the worm throws its head back and spits thick green goo at the shuttles landed between them and it, he watches in disbelieve as it spits starts to melt away the shuttles which explode due to there element zero cores. He feels as heat blasts him of his feet and rubble falls on him he watches as the worm throws its head back and spits again the goo lands near him and starts to burn his armour he grits his teeth and pulls himself up right and watches in horror as Toombs is gripped by its mouth and pulled into the ground. Shepard looks around what's left of the town is a complete mess fires are burning shuttles are leaking element zero, his armours burnt and scorched in places he looks down and sees metal sticking out of his legs and arms bloods pooled around him he forces his arms to move and pulls a grenade from his belt he roars and screams " come on you son of a bitch" he forces himself into a run and screams as the worm re appears its mouth open acid spitting at him he feels it burn but no longer cares he throws the grenade at the worm and rolls to the ground. He watches as the worm explodes and its flesh crushes his legs and chest under its weight._

Shepard watches as Tali appears shocked " when I came to I was a mess, I broke every done in my arms and legs my ribs were also broken, I knew the alliance would never have me in that state so I got implants and cybernetics. That was when I also found out I got exposed to eezo." he sees as Tali reaches across and takes his hand in hers " doesn't that mean you're a biotic?" he shakes his head " I never really showed signs they put a prototype implant in my brain but its never worked." he feels as Tali squeezes his and she gets up never releasing his hand and sits on his lap, " john you've been alone for to long, in the short time I've known you I've come to care for you." he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her back, " I care for you to Tali, do you want to know something?" he watches as Tali nods and he replies " I want to kiss you right now but I will settle for this." and with that he leans forward and kisses Tali on her helmet mouth piece.

Wow two chapters same day lucky you so did anyone get the reference to the matrix in the last chapter and kill-phil well you know what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard was confused as he watched Tali explain about quarians and there life style, there was definitely something between them but every drill he ever had told him that the mission come first that emotional entanglements would only distract you, he shook off his thoughts and returned to what Tali was saying " its hard living on the fleet the clean and sterile environment has ruined our immune system." he nods " im sorry Tali if there's any special items you need to help if you get wounded I will be more than happy to get it." he says and watches as Tali shakes her head "well a decon emitter will help if I need to get to a bullet wound, but you don't have to do that I will be fine." its his turn to shake his head as he stands walks to his terminal and activates the com " doctor Chakwas have you got a medical decon emitter available?" he waits before a reply is heard " yes commander why?" he turns to Tali and sees her head hung low " please bring it to my cabin please?" he switches off the com and walks to Tali " look Tali you, Garrus and Wrex are working for free the alliance wont pay you so if I can upgrade your weapons or just make your life easier than I will if I have to make this an order then so be it." he hears as Tali laughs softly " yes my captain and thank you" a soft chime sounds and he calls out " enter" doctor Chakwas walks in and places the emitter on the table " here you go commander." he nods his thanks " commander I want to say sorry I shouldn't have slapped you, im sorry" he walks to Chakwas and places a hand on her shoulder "it's ok I don't think I helped matter fighting with a krogan." the doctor nods and turns and leaves " well john im going back to my duties I will be ready when you need me" with that Tali leaves and john lays on his bed.

Jokers voice wakes him " commander we've entered the artemis tau cluster stealth systems are engaged Pressly is picking up geth signatures coming from the Knossos system" _hmm I guess geth being there is a good sign _" OK Joker set a course what's our ETA?" " just over an hour commander" " right in 45 minutes assemble the team and we will go from there." after that he strips off and has a quick shower. Once done he dries himself off and puts on a thin black shirt and pants once done his picks up his armours thin but strong underlay and fastens the straps, he picks up his armour boots and places is foot inside feeling as it automatically tightens around his foot, he does the same with his legs and arms armour lastly he picks up his chest plate and presses it to his chest as the armour spreads out and moulds around him once done he places on his gloves and locks them down. He opens his Omni-tool and activates the on board VI a soft hum awards him that he's placed his armour on correct. He picks up his helmet and places it on his head and watches as its HUD switches on casting his dark room in a soft blue glow, nodding to himself he exits his room.

He walks towards Joker " so where are the geth?" he watches as Joker pushes a few buttons " they are in orbit around Therum?" he nods " good take us into orbit and scan the surface. Also assemble the team in the briefing room" with that he turns on his heels and walks toward the briefing room.

He watched as his team assembled in the room and sat in the chairs provided "right from the scans Therum is a volcanic world so use your helmets and on board oxygen, also we have found a underground complex that seems to be were the geth are focused the most on our best guess is that's were doctor T'Soni is, so well be landing in the Mako about two clicks away from the complex and proceeding from there. Once on the surface destroy anything with a glowing face, any questions?" no one answers him " then lets get going"

Right so another chapter what you think I got the idea for the armour from a you tube video called mass effect movie fan made please watch it theres a picture of Garrus and you'll see what I mean anyway thanks again to kill-phil please read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard and his rag tag crew all stood around the Mako " well all be going it will be a tight squeeze in the Mako but once were on foot well split in two groups team alpha with be me, Tali and Wrex. Team bravo with be you kaidan, Ashley and Garrus once we hit the under ground complex we will split up, remember look out for each other, lets get this done and go home" he gets into the Mako and assumes the drivers seat Tali's to his left assuming the shields and drive core output controls she turned to him with a tilt of her head " were ready for whenever Joker opens the bay doors and we drive out." a sly smile spreads his face and an evil glint flashes in his eyes which Tali catches " what john" he chuckles "oh nothing sit back and enjoy the ride" he watches as Tali turns back to her controls.

Jokers voice spoke over the intercom "were in position the geth haven't detected us your good for drop, opening door now" he watches as the cargo bay doors open and he pushes the accelerator and the Mako drops out the doors, and with it a familiar sense of vertigo enters him, a three fingered hand reaches out and grabs his arm as Tali, Garrus screams " Keelahhhhh" " spiritssssss" he hears as Ashley and kaidan and Wrex shout out " whoooooooooo" he actives the descent thrusters and slows the Makos descent as it slams into the ground " don't you ever do that again you, Keelah my heart is pounding." he turns to look at the back off the Mako to see Garrus looking pale if that's possible " errr I think im going to puke?" he chuckles " come on Garrus don't be a chicken" he watches as Garrus eyes look at him " what the hells a chicken?" he chuckles and turns back to Tali " lock onto the power spike and send the information to the navigation computer." he watches as the relevant data appears and hit's the throttle of the Mako.

He chuckles as the team in the back complains " how the hell did you pass your test sir" Ashley spoke " a mad bastard did it for me why" he hears as Ashley groans " because sir I think im going to turn to jelly." he chuckles " good thing we reached a dead end then and have to proceed on foot, everyone pile out." he moves to leave the Mako but finds Wrex sound asleep " hey Wrex come on move your dino ass" he hears a chuckle " yeah yeah when your as old as me you learn to love sleep" and with that Wrex jumps out with surprising agility. The two teams stood by the Mako the heat hit him before he even left the Mako in front of them he could clearly see the path blocked by rock to his left was a pool of lava bubbling away he looked the terrain over with a keen eye, _I will send my team down the path then send the second team over the rocks on the right and hopefully flank the Geth_ nodding to himself he issues his order " bravo team you head over the rocks there and try flank the enemy im going with my team straight down the path there try to stay in contact." he watched as bravo team went off he turned to his team pull his assault rifle out and feels as it unfolds, he motions with his hand to follow his lead. He followed the path so far no contacts Tali whispered next to him " my people have been searching for a planet for 300 years but if we came here we'd just…. Move on" he nodded his agreement "yeah but some things bothering me were are the geth?" as he scans the area Tali replies "I don't know the leave of heat is messing with my scans all I can tell you is there's no geth signatures in a 500 yard radius." he nods and his team carry on a little more carefully checking every cover or hiding spot, until shepard heard a familiar whine of machines, he held up his fist and his team crouches behind cover as 4 geth come walking round corner, they seem un aware of his teams presence he opens his private com link and whispers " Tali prepare a overload program Wrex do what you do best but leave the one on the left for me on my mark." he peeks back out to watch as the geth stand completely still only there flashlight heads moving "mark" he says and runs out of cover and charges at the geth on the left before it can raise it weapon it smashes into the rock and he grips it head and pulls white fluid sprays from its body, he turns and shoots the remaining geth square in its head " bravo team report?" he says into his com link, kaidan voice replies " all clear sir no geth as of yet." "ok stay sharp." he says and proceeds further down the path. " anything Tali?" he asks she shakes her head " no shepard but if the geth didn't know were here they do now, as soon as we killed them geth back there the would have downloaded themselves back into their network and alerted all geth planet side." _well that's just fucking great _he thinks, he stops his team as the path goes left he peaks out of cover and sees a small army of geth including a big one, " Tali take a look at that geth there what the hell is it?" he says as she peaks out "it's a geth armature" " and that is" he turns to him as she says "trouble there are hundreds of programs in its shell so overloading it is impossible and we cant bring the Normandy in because is cannon will tear through its armour." he sighs " bravo team were in the shit here" he hears a chuckle over the com before kaidan reply comes " we know sir were 500 metres from your location" a plan slowly forms in his mind " bravo team you'll be our sniper support take out the small geth as we concentrate fire on the big one" " yes sir" comes the curt reply. He looks to his team "Wrex you and I are on point Tali just do what you can, on three" he peaks back out of cover and checks the enemy's position " 3 2 1" he sprints out of cover and shoots his rifle as Wrex's shotgun barks next to him he watches as the geth are torn to pieces by bravo team, the armatures shields flare with the incoming fire but show no sign of dropping, he slides into cover as his weapon over heats he pulls a grenade of his belt and primes it he charges towards the armature and jumps through the blue shimmer of his shields and grips its underbelly and punches a hole through its armour and drops the grenade in, with that done he runs away shooting geth as the timer on his grenade count down and explode and pieces of the armature fly every were. He lays on his back panting when Tali's voice sounds in his ear " john, are you ok answer me Keelah?" he lifts his finger to the side of his helmet and speaks " yeah fine hell of a headache" he slowly sits up and stands on shaky legs "bravo team well done, make your way here so we can go find this T'Soni."

There ou go another chapter thanks again phil for keeping correcting me when I make a mistake and to everyone else please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

After a little wait for Bravo team to arrive they all made there way into the underground facility they were meet with two paths " bravo team you head left we will take the right." with that the two teams split up, as he is walking down the path he scans his surrounding there was no sign of the geth " Tali anything" he watches as a orange glow casts shadows around them "its hard to say shepard all im picking up is that energy spike." he nods "ok thanks for trying." they proceed further down the path until they reach an elevator "bravo team come in" no response "kaidan" still no response "that energy spike must be throwing off our com frequencies." he says " ok guess were going down pile in" his team piles into the elevator and it starts its descent down. As it descends he looks over at his team Wrex just looks bored as he fiddles with his shotgun, Tali is leaning on the railing looking down, he walks to her " hey Tali you okay?" he asks as Tali turns to him " I shouldn't have looked down err" of all the things she could of said that was not one of them he chuckles loudly " sorry Tali ok looks like our stop is coming up everyone get ready." he pulls out his assault rifle and feels as it expands in this hands.

Once the elevator comes to a stop his team step out onto a metal walk way with rocks that had fallen from the walls scattered around a blue glow was being cast some where underneath them a gunshot sounds out and his shields flare as his instincts kick in and he ducks behind what little cover there is " Wrex find that sniper?" another shot rings out echoing all around them as a cocky voice sounds in his helmet " scoped and dropped you owe me shepard" he laughs and stands "thanks Garrus what's your situation?" he listens as Garrus informs him " surprisingly little a few paths are blocked by rubble." he looks down and see's that blue glow and a idea forms in his head " Garrus from your position can you cover use with sniper rifles?" "yeah should be easy enough why" he walks over the edge and judges a drop of a few meters " follow my lead Wrex, Tali you follow on my mark" with that he jumps over the edge and lands followed by a loud crash as Wrex lands "damn not young as used to be" he hears Wrex crumble he scans the area but see no signs of the geth all the is, is an asari floating helplessly behind " ok Tali come on down," he looks up and watches as Tali leaps over the edge he spreads his arms and she lands in his arms "oh hello beautiful looks like angels are following from heaven." he jokes as he watches Tali hands wring together in a dance. He lowers he to her feet and squeezes her shoulder and makes his way to the asari.

"hello can you hear me" he says and watches as the asari opens her unfocused eyes, she stares at them for a full minute before she starts thrashing around " hello can you hear me out there I need help" he notices by hear voice she sounds young by asari standards " are you doctor Liara T'Soni?" he asks "yes I am please you have to help me" he nods " ok tell me what happened?" his teams steps besides him as Liara launches into what happened " I was researching these ruins, there prothean when the geth can you believe that geth attacked, anyway I got scared so I activated the security systems but I must of triggered something I wasn't meant to now im trapped please you have to get me out of here." he's about to speak when kaidan voice rings out " commander we got contacts" he scans the area and see's the geth one level from them he jumps down to them and opens up with his rifle, he aims at the first geth and blows its head off a knife fly's throw the air and ends up imbedded in a geth's optic the third geth exploded as a sniper shoot blew its head off. "scratch one" came Garrus voice followed by Kaidan's "damn Garrus you're the best shot I've seen I swear it" he watches as Tali and Wrex jumps down "were did that knife come from?" he asks but his questions answered when he sees Tali bending down and pulling out the knife from the geth head.

Now that the geth had been dealt with the team had to find a way to disable the energy barrier Liara was stick in at the moment his team was looking through tents they found for anything off note when Tali's voice shouted out " Shepard I've got something here it's a drilling laser" a smile spreads his face "can we use it to blast our way past the barrier?" he says and watches as Tali seems to think for a minute before nodding " yes it should do the trick" he nods and radio's Kaidan " we have a solution for getting to Liara report to the surface and prepare the Normandy for pick up" " yes commander" he turns to Tali "so can you get it to work?" he looks as Tali places a hand on her hip and cocks her head to the side "ok ok I get it you're a Quarian" he watches as she jumps to work.

After a few minutes of her messing around with the laser she nods her head and dusts her hand off " ready Shepard" his team take a step back and he nods to Tali who presses the button on the side to fire the beam for 30 seconds and runs to join Shepard, a bright red light fires and burns through the rock he shields his eyes and feels his armour start to warm up then suddenly the whole area was in complete darkness as the laser shut off. He activates his flashlight on his rifle and walks towards the hole and into a prothean elevator and after a few button presses later they are behind Liara who is still suspended in the air "how did you get in here? And what was that noise?" after a explanation from him about the laser he de activated the field and Liara dropped to the ground.

POV switch

Tali was on edge the short ride not only had triggering the laser resulted in a seismic event but after a really slow ride on the elevator had lead them to a trap set by the geth and a krogan " surrender or don't doesn't matter" he spoke and Shepard's reply was just " step aside or die Krogan" Tali takes aim at the nearest geth with her shotgun ready to kill it as it stares back at her making little clicking noises, Tali finger hovers over the trigger and when Shepard charges at the Krogan she pulls the trigger blowing a hole in its chest she spins round and shoots another geth she watches as Wrex blow 3 geth away and crushes a fourth with his biotics they both turn to Shepard as he dodges a punch from the Krogan and he punches him right in the face stunning him they watch as Shepard moves around the back of the Krogan kicks his legs out from under him and grabs its massive head " you want strength I will show you strength" as he grips the Krogan's head and pulls ripping it off and kicking its limp body aside. Before they can say anything the place shakes and she can feel the heat from the lava as it rises and pours from the walls, the team plus Liara run into the elevator that takes them up to the surface and she activates it as it shakes and slowly rises up the shaft. She looks down with a worried expression as the lava gets higher and higher " shepard were not going to make it." she says she feels as his hand grips her shoulders and his voice is hard and commanding " yes we will Tali" she believes him.

POV switch

After reassuring Tali he looks up to see the elevator only got 200 metres left before there free it rises slowly then stops just as there jumping out the elevator falls into the lava melting until there's nothing left they all turn and run to the light as they can hear Kaidan's voice " come on run commander we have not got long" as they run he watches as Tali stumbles and falls on a rock he stops and grips her arm and lifting her up " I got you" he says as he runs with Tali in his hands and closes his eyes as the bright sun blinds him. He stands there forcing air into his burning lungs he can see the Normandy hover just above the ground as his team run aboard, he looks at Tali in his arms and runs up the ramp as it closes behind him and he feels as joker rises the Normandy into the air and to safety.

There you go another chapter done what do you think did I rush it or was it ok please let me know thanks to ArchreaperN7 for his review I will work on your suggestions and as always to kill-phil anyway until next time


	20. Chapter 20

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard falls to one knee lungs were gasping for air as he breathe deeply he reaches up with one hand and rips his helmet of and breathes the Normandy cool air, he looks at Tali in his arm and cant see the flutter of her silver orbs panic sets in and he rises and sprint to the elevator. After the slow descent he rushes out and enter the med-bay as Chakwas comes rushing from her desk "place her on the bed commander." he slowly lowers Tali's limp form on the bed and moves back as Chakwas runs scans unaware of his inner turmoil _if I had been faster maybe she wont have fallen,_ he turns and looks at the wall and runs a hand down his face he can feel exhaustion setting in and his eye lids feel heavy, Chakwas's voice snapped him out his thoughts " don't worry commander she's fine she's just exhausted, she might have a limp for a day or two were he leg hit something." nodding he smiles " thanks doctor can I have a few minutes alone with Tali." he watches as Chakwas nods and walks out, he looks at Tali's still form he slowly walks to her bedside and places his hand on her arm " you had me worried there Tals don't do that again ok?" he turns to leave when he remembers about Quarians and there culture before he leaves he adds "captains orders".

He found himself in the briefing room Jokers voice sounded over the com "commander do you want me to patch you through to the council?" he nod before he realise Joker cant see me " yes Joker patch them through" he watches as the three holo projectors hum and activate and the image of the councils appears the asari is the first to speak "commander I trust the mission was a success?" he nods and speak " yes councillors doctor T'Soni is safely aboard the Normandy, and for the time being I got her under surveillance." the turian councillor speaks next "good to see your taking precautions commander." he nods "although when extracting her a seismic event triggered and the ruins were destroyed" he watches the faces of the councillors for any sign but there isn't one "of course commander the mission must always take priority" the salarian says "will that be all" he asks and see there head shake "no commander but can you report to the citadel we need to speak to doctor T'Soni and find out were her loyalties are." he nods "of course" he watches as the holograms fade away "Joker set course for the citadel" and walks out the room and down the stairs to his cabin, once inside his slowly strips his armour and places it on the mannequin he falls onto the bed and hopes before he falls asleep he doesn't have nightmares.

_He looks around but its dark he cant make out anything then he realises he's back in the tunnel on Therum, he watches as Tali runs past him he tries to shout but cant he watches as she falls and he screams "Taliiiii" he watches as her head bounces of the floor and she doesn't move, he feels the ground start to shake as the roof collapse's and a large boulder falls and kills Tali I scream "noooooooooo." _

Shepard bolts upright and panting a cold sweat drips from him, he leans his face in his hands and breathe deeply and feels as tears escape from his eyes he wipes them away, he take slow deep breathes and calms his nerves knowing sleep is not going to find him again he changes out his sweaty cloths has a quick shower and re dresses in a clean alliance T-shirt and pants he puts on his boots and leaves for the cargo bay.

After the elevator ride he walks to the work station were Ashley usually cleans the weapons and grabs his pistol out his locker and sits on the stool and prepares to clean his gun. After a good half hour of cleaning his pistol he's satisfied it's as clean as it going to be he stand and goes to put the pistol away when a idea hits him. After rooting through various lockers he finds a few empty cans he places them on the cargo bay door and walks back to the elevator, he pulls his pistol out his holster with his left hand and feels the weight in his hand it feel awkward but his raises his hand and takes aim and shoots feeling the pistol push back in his hand he watches as the can is blown of its perch to the floor satisfied he shoots again and again. A good half hour later he was a master shooting with his left hand _now the hard part, _he thinks as he walks to his locker and picks up a alliance standard pistol, he takes aim with both pistols and shots at the cans knocking them all down on the first go, impressed he tries again and again each time the cans fall off the perch with a perfect shot a smile spreads his lips.

Garrus awakes to the sound of shooting and jumps to his feet, his pistol in his hand he slowly exit's the Mako to find shepard with two pistols shooting targets with pinpoint accuracy, damn that's impressive "hey Shepard" he says and watch's as Shepard tenses up and turns to look at the turian "Garrus were the hell have you been?" Garrus chuckles "fell asleep while repairing the damage to my baby here." a smile spreads his face "your baby huh I thought it was the alliances baby" Garrus chuckles "well you know what I mean, so your up early? You okay?" Garrus watch's as his face darkens and an awkward silence settles between us and Garrus curses his tongue he's about to talk when shepard speaks "just a nightmare nothing to worry about" Garrus nod and say "want to get something to eat?" Garrus watches as Shepard nods "yeah ok but I want to check on Tali first." Garrus nod and they leave the cargo bay together.

Sorry for the short chapter anyway please review and thanks phil for your review. Everyone else review


	21. Chapter 21

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard walks into the med-bay as Garrus sits on the tables opening a turian snack pack, he slowly walks toward her sleeping form watching as her chest rises and fall, as his mind jumps back to his dream, he sighs and rubs his face to clear his mind, he carefully picks up her hand and gently squeezes it, he rubs his finger over her knuckles and slowly lowers her hand, he turns to leave when doctor Chakwas's office door opens and Liara steps out " oh commander coming to check up on me?" _not really no more like came to see Tali _he thinks "one of many people I wanted to see" he says vaguely he see's as Liara's eyes dull and her shoulders slump ever so slightly "we are headed to the citadel the council want to speak with you," he says and watches as Liara nods "understood commander" he nods and turns to leave sparing one last glance at Tali and leaves.

Upon exiting the med-bay he walks to the kitchen area and get a ration pack and joins Garrus at the mess table and tears into his food " so Garrus tell me about yourself" he asks and looks to Garrus as he licks his talon hand, "well shepard as you know I worked with C-sec following in my fathers foot steps" shepard nods "was he high up the command chain?" shepard says " yeah he was one of the best detective's, and he pushed me to follow him but I quickly found out that the higher up the chain you go the more red tape you get saddled with." Shepard looks at him while eating a ration chocolate bar "red tape?" he asks confused Garrus chuckles before replying "yeah red tape, if im chasing a suspect that's say killed someone I should be able to bring him down quickly and effectively not get saddled with rules on what I can do or cant" he think for a minute before replying "I guess can see your point although some times the rules are there for a reason, I mean if you are chasing him and decide to pull your gun out and start shooting people will panic and we both know that people do stupid things when they panic." shepard watch's as Garrus leans back and mulls over what he's said "I guess your right shepard I just get so furious when a suspect gets away" he nods "don't worry I guess now your working with a spectre you will get certain privileges." he watch's as Garrus nods and seems to jump from his seat "yeah it does but don't worry I will follow your orders shepard" Shepard nods and stand and places his now empty ration in the bin and he walks towards the elevator "I will talk to you later Garrus I need to go see the requisition officer."

After the slow elevator ride he exit the elevator and turn to the right to find the requisition officer "hey commander need any supplies?" he asks in a tired voice "yes please need the best pistol available" he says "of course commander I believe we are headed for the citadel so it should be on board by the time our business is done" Shepard nods and shake his hand "good thank you now sorry for saying but you look tired so go get some rest that's an order." he watch's as the officer snaps a salute and leaves in the elevator, Shepard looks around the cargo bay and see Wrex, he walks over "shepard" he says, Shepard raise's a brow "Wrex, so what's your story?" he ask and watch as a smile spreads Wrex's scarred face "well there was this one time the turian's tried to wipe out our race that was fun." Shepard cant tell if he's joking "they did the same to us" he replies "no its not the same they didn't trick you and then poison you with a genetic mutation." Wrex says angrily "guess your right sorry didn't mean to insult you" shepard says and hope things don't hit the shit fan "your ignorance doesn't bother me shepard" Shepard breathes out slowly "ok Wrex I will speak to you later" he says and turn and leave as he hears "shepard" he enter the elevator and hit the button for crew deck.

Shepard exit the elevator and check his Omni-tool and notice were still a few hours away from the citadel sighing he heads towards his cabin and enters, once the door closes behind him, he sits on the floor and close his eyes taking slow deep breathes as he try's to remember the prothean vision.

_he sees flashes of people falling in battle the sound of metal grinding and more flashes of a person with a hand raised crying for help, he can hear machines grinding and more flashes of people burning in flames he can feel the heat of the fires, he hears a almost un natural scream as metal infuses with flesh, he see's more flashes of different machines and more screeches of metal screams sound all around me as he hears fighting see kids being torn to shreds and then blackness._

Shepard eyes shoot open and head spins he fall onto my back panting, he raise his hand to his face and wipe of the sweat that's gathered on his brow, he slowly sit up and feel as his body shakes uncontrollably, he slowly stands on shaky legs and stumble out his cabin his body moves of it on accord and he find myself in the med-bay looking at Tali's form and a peace settles over me, he walk over and collapse in the chair "hey" he snaps his head up to see two silvery eyes looking at him " hey you ok?" he ask "yes thanks to you" he rubs the back of his neck "no problem what sort of captain would I be if I left people behind" he says with a smile, he's rewarded with a small chuckle "so you have been listening to me when I ramble" he chuckles "with a voice like that hard not to" he says in a flirty manner, he watch's as her eyes go wide and her fingers wring together in a dance, before she can reply Joker voice sound out " commander one hour away from citadel." "ok I will gear up" he replies and give Tali one more look "see you later ok" he says "yeah ok be careful" he smiles at her and leave the med-bay.

So another chapter down and problems so far please let me know.


	22. news

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Hi Craig here thanks to Phil he noticed a few things in the last two chapters where I went from third person to first person I can only apologise I didn't realise I did it but I have been through them and changed them accordingly as I always say please if you notice anything at all just message me and I will get to it anyway I hope your enjoying it so far and let me know if later in the story you want a steamy chapter with just shepard and Tali.


	23. Chapter 22

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard exited the Normandy with Kaidan, Ashley and Liara in tow, he looked around and spotted an armed guard "spectre were here to take Liara T'Soni to the council for debriefing." he nods and turns to Liara "OK doctor go with them they will take it from here" he watches as she nods and walks away from the group wiping a stray tear from her eyes and left with the armed guards.

After watching Liara leave he turns to Kaidan and Ashley "right lets re supply the Normandy should take few hours then have some R and R?" he watches as Ashley turns to kaidan "oh yes. LT im going to drink you under the table" "you wish chief" kaidan laughs, "come on you two, sooner we get this done the sooner we drink." the group enter the now empty elevator and head down to C-sec. once the slow elevator stopped they exited and turned left then left again and entered the elevator for the markets.

He exited the elevator and turned to Kaidan and Ashley "right you two go and get the food for humans and Wrex and I will go get for Tali and Garrus" he watches as the two alliance officers salute and run off, once he's alone he opens his Omni-tool and calls both Garrus and Tali "hi guys were having some R and R for the next day and there's a plan for the ground team to have a few drinks you guys want to come?" he asks and watches as Garrus nods " damn right I will get Wrex let me know were and when." and with that Garrus disconnected, he chuckles "so Tali you coming?" he watches as Tali seems to look around and whispers "yeah ok I want to go dancing anyway." a cheeky smile spreads his face "with them hips I bet." he chuckles " bosh'tet" he laughs "sorry couldn't resist princesses." he see Tali shake her head and disconnects.

After searching through his Omni-tool for a supply store and follows the map. He arrives at the store and enters to find kaidan and Ashley, he can hear Ashley almost begging "come on LT you know if you get the better quality provisions It will up moral." he doesn't wait for kaidan to answer " yeah come on LT" he says and watches as both Ashley and kaidan freeze and both spin around and salute "sir" he walks to the counter and searches through the terminal and orders the best quality dextro rations "well I have ordered Tali and Garrus the best so what about us LT.." he says trying to hide a grin "on it commander" _ah kaidan always the kiss ass_ he thinks "good I will pay for these personally." shepard says and watches as shocked expressions form on Ashley and Kaidan's faces "what you two are buying the beers" they both chuckle "yes sir" he nods to himself and transfers the necessary funds to the Clark who remained silent throughout the whole exchange. "so guys were to?" he watches as Kaidan's face scrunches up in thought "how about flux." he nods and sends a message to Tali and Garrus.

The group arrived at flux after a rather long walk from the markets, all the way here he and Kaidan had to put up with Ashley's complaints "are we there yet?" and "how much further LT?" he chuckled at the thought, when the bouncers voice rang out "look I don't care if you're with C-sec I cant let a Quarian in." the voice sounded deep like Wrex's so he could guess the bouncer was krogan, "hey what's going on here?" he asks and watches as Tali stands aside and shuffles " Shepard I don't want to cause trouble I will go back to the ship." he raises his arm and locks eyes with the krogan "I'm a spectre so I suggest you let us in NOW." he voice lowered and his eyes narrowed into slits. The krogan holds his hands up " ok but whatever happens its on your head." he nods and takes Tali's hand in his "come on Tali, I believe you want to dance?" as he's moving past the krogan he places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes down, the krogan grunts "treat any of my crew like that and I will show you what a spectre can do."

After the rather heated exchange at the door the group found a quiet spot and ordered there drinks. He looked around as his ground team was mingling with the various groups, Tali sat across from him watching him intensely " are you okay john?" he bent down and picked up his whiskey with ice and took a drink "just thinking Tali" he says and clicks his neck, "oh anything you want to share?" she asked he chuckles "no thanks think I need another drink." he goes to get up when Tali's hand grabs his "no come on were going dancing."

He felt her pull him onto the dance floor, he watched as Tali's body seemed to flow in time with the music she raises one hand above her head and slides the other down her side as her hips sway side to side, he feels transfixed his eyes glued to her body "are you going to just stare at me _john_." the way she said his name awakens something in him something primal and he walks towards her and places his hands on her hips and sways his own in time with her, she spins around and presses her back to his chest, he feels her place a hand on his neck, his own arms wrap around her protecting her he feels as the club disappears from his mind to him its only him and Tali in the room.

Tali had never felt so nervous and confidant her whole body was on fire, she shuts her eyes and blocks out the room and starts to sway her hips in time with the rhythm, she raises a hand over her head her other hand slowly slides down her body she notices as john just stares at her "are you going to just stare at me _john_" the way she said his name was extremely flirty. She feels as john's hands find a place on her hips and they both move in time together, a thought struck her and she spins round and pushes her back into his chest she feels him pull her to him and there hips again move in time she raises her hand to his neck as his own wrap around her, she feels protected and safe the people around her disappears and its just her and john in the room. Time drifts by for the two as they sway and rub against each other _god what I wouldn't give to peel this suit away _she thinks.

For the first time in his life John Shepard was confused what was happening after all his training and all his conditioning a simple girl like Tali had taken all that away,_ no wait Tali was anything but simple she was special he didn't know how to explain it,_ the music ended and the world snapped back like a whip and they both became aware that the whole squad was watching them, he watches as Tali suddenly runs off his face turns red and he shrugs "what"

There you go another chapter what you think anyway please review and as always thanks to phil for his continued support.


	24. Chapter 23

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

After his dance with Tali the night went rather slow he could see the snickers in his crew although Ashley just looked pissed, he checked the time "right guys im off to the Normandy don't drink to much." a series of aye ayes answered him as he left flux. He hailed a taxi and paid the fee as the taxi made his way to the Normandy he had time to think _what the hell was with him and Tali, he didn't know what to feel was Tali even interested or was she just being friendly so many questions and he had so little answers. _he was so wrapped up in his turmoil that he didn't realise he was at the Normandy docking bay.

He entered the Normandy and walked towards his cabin but before he could get there Jokers voice called out "hey commander you okay?" he turns "yeah joker im ok, has Tali been through here." he watches as Joker nods "yeah she rushed in here like a bat out of hell." he nods and turns "get some rest Joker tomorrow we head for Feros." and with that he walks away and down the stairs to his cabin, he falls onto the bed and falls into a restless nights sleep.

A soft beeping noise wakes him up, he slowly rubs his eyes and sits up and looks at his terminal as a soft green light flashes in time with the beep. He stands up and walks to his terminal and activates it and the image of the asari councillor pops up "sorry to wake you commander." he nods "it ok so what can I do to help?" he says and watches as the image flickers and shows and image of Liara "we have finished our questioning and everything checks out. Now given her connection with Benezia we believe she would make an excellent addition to your team." he pauses for a minute to think _hm suppose she could try and talk to Benezia find a way to end it peacefully although if we have to kill her it would destroy Liara can I really do that, _"I will try it for now see how she integrates into the team." the asari councillor nods "ok I will have a team escort her to the Normandy. Good hunting commander." and with that the room plunges back into darkness. He checks time to realise its late into the third shift sleep will elude him now so might as well go work out he thought as he changed in shorts and a T-shirt.

As he stepped out the elevator he had to fight a laugh as Wrex was slumped by the lockers snoring and he could just make out Garrus legs sticking out the Mako. Picking a quiet spot he strips his T-shirt and lay on floor and started to do it ups. As he was doing sit ups a memory flashed in his mind it was the first day he meet Anderson.

_A young shepard lay in a hospital bed his body was burnt and broken various machines beeped, he hadn't slept in days he was afraid to sleep every time he blinked he could see the thresher maw spit acid at him it still burnt even now a week later, tears swelled in his eyes why was he alive what would he do if the alliance never wanted him back. Two people entered his vision it was his mother and a face he didn't recognise "john honey this is captain Anderson, he's a family friend" the unknown man steps forward and places his hand on johns arm "your mums worried about you lieutenant" he tries to move and hisses in pain as his hand shoots out and wraps around Andersons throat "you have no right to be worried you have no idea what I have been through." his mother goes to intervene but Anderson waves her off "john I cant possibly understand not unless you help me to." all his strength leaves him and he breaks down sobbing he feels as his mum wraps he arms around him carefully "hush now john its okay me and Anderson are here for you" he looks to Anderson and as his mum wipes his eyes carefully he says "I am sorry sir." he see's as Anderson wipes his own eye's and sits down next to him "don't worry about it son get some rest we will be here for you when you wake." _

The memory fades and he feels a stray tear run down his face which he quickly wipes, he stops doing sit ups and moves on to press ups, he closes his eyes and pushes himself up of the floor then bends back down. When he hears a door open he stops and looks around and see's Kaidan walking towards him "want to go a few rounds commander?" he pushes himself up and stands up "cant sleep kaidan?" he watches as Kaidan shakes his head "no commander got a headache." he felt sorry for Kaidan he was what some people called an L2 biotic, he didn't understand all the scientific lingo but what he could make out was that as a result of his implant Kaidan was prone to extreme headaches, "yeah sure Kaidan but please drop the commander shit its just shepard." they both circled each other and then Kaidan threw a left punch which he dodged and throws his own left hook which kaidan blocks "damn shepard even pulling your punches that hurt like hell." he chuckles "sorry LT I will try to ease up on you." he goes to throw a left and right hook when kaidan dodges the first punch but takes the second punch straight to the side "ok damn shepard I give up" he chuckles and cracks his fingers "ok LT why don't we call it a day then." he picks up his T-shirt and walks towards the elevator "oh before I forget Kaidan. The council have finished interviewing Liara and she has requested to aid us in our mission, I have agreed her expertise will come in handy on Feros." he looks over his shoulder as Kaidan nods "ok shepard you're the boss" as the elevator doors close he chuckles. Upon leaving the elevator he walks round the corner and hears a small gasp.

Tali was sitting at the mess table she had awoken not long ago to a nightmare of the Normandy being dead in space and the crew abducted, she shook her head trying to clear the vision when she hears the elevator open and turns to the sound of foot steps as John come round the corner in only shorts, she gasps as she notices his muscles and chest as he turns to her "oh hey Tali cant sleep?" her hands do a dance under the table "erm no John I cant its just so quiet." she watches as his face scrunches up in a confused way and he walks and sits down in front of her "what you mean?" she sighs and starts to explain "on the fleet if its quiet its usually means some things broken like a air filter." she watches him nod "I can see how that would be bad Tali" a shiver runs through her " not only that but your ship feels so empty its like half the crew is missing, if this were a ship on the fleet there would be hundreds of quarians living here." she watches him nod, she lifts her hands to her visor and sighs "I just feel out of place, the whole crew has been so nice to me." she feels his hand take hers "Tali its ok id rather not lose you but if you want I could arrange for you to stay on citadel." a sudden spike of fear enters her " NO" she shouts " I mean no I will get use to it im sure." she watches as a smile forms on his handsome face and a smile spreads her face as well "good it would be hard for me to lose you Tali" her heart skips a beat "you don't mean that John" she see as he stands up and sits next to her as he arm wraps around her and she leans her head on his chest. She feels as his hand slides down her arm her vision begins to close when she hears him hum the most beautiful song she heard and falls to sleep.

There you go another chapter done thanks for your review phil you know what to do with this chapter so please review.


	25. Chapter 24

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

He awoke to a soft snore, he could feel a weight on his right side slowly he opened his eyes to find Tali lightly snoring, he chuckled at the sight causing Tali to stir he watches as two silvery eyes appear and blink a few times then shoot open at the sight of him "oh john sorry I must of fallen asleep," he smiles as her hands dance on her lap and her head is hung low "hey none of that ok?" he sees Tali's eyes narrow and her head tilt to the left in a smile, a awkward silence falls between them and he watches as Tali get nervous again "erm I should go, you know to work" he nods "ok I will see you at breakfast then" he watches as Tali stands and walks off to the elevator. After sitting there for 5 more minutes his Omni-tool beeps and he reads the message _commander Liara T'Soni is awaiting you at C-sec head quarters speak the Executor Pallin _he sighs and makes his way to the airlock.

After a rather long elevator ride and asking for directions he found himself in the Executor's office "hi spectre I believe I am releasing doctor T'Soni into your custody?" he watches as a somewhat annoyed look crosses Pallin's face " yes I believe I am" he says "she should be here anytime now spectre after that she is you problem" he nods "ok" not long after the door opens and he finds Liara waiting outside, he turns back to Pallin "thanks I should be going now" and with that leaves with Liara following behind. They make there way back to the Normandy "doctor once aboard the ship I will be holding a meeting I want you to be there also I will find a set of armour for you." he says in the elevator "thank you commander but please call me Liara." he nods "ok Liara I am afraid that when aboard you will have to submit to a check up by the ships doctor." he says as they exit the elevator and head towards the airlock "of course commander." after waiting for the decontamination sequence to finish they head inside and he turns to Joker "I want the ground team in the briefing room as soon as possible." he says "you got it commander oh hello blue" Joker says as he notices Liara, "knock it off Joker and set a course for Feros." and with that he turns and leaves with Liara in tow.

He watches as the group walks into the briefing room and sit on the seats arranged around the room, once there all seated he clears his throat " this is doctor Liara T'Soni for those of you who didn't know, she's an prothean expert." with that said he watches as Liara speaks "yes I have spent the last fifty years of my life dedicated to finding out what happened to them." he watches as Ashley leans forward "just how old are you?" he turns back to Liara and watches as a blue tint colours her cheeks "I hate to admit it but I am only one hundred and six."

He hears as Ashley speaks "damn I wish I will look as good as you when I am that age" he sighs and chuckles "anyway back to my original questions, do you know what happened to the prothean's?" he asks "no there is very little of what happened to them." he nods "well your in luck I do." he watches as he face scrunches up "I am sorry commander but I don't think you do, I have heard every theory out there, the problem is finding evidence to support these claims, the Protheans left remarkably little behind, it is almost as If someone didn't want the mystery to be solved. It is like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues." he sighs and rubs his neck as Liara continues to talk "but here is the incredible part, according to my findings the prothean's were not the first to vanish, this cycle began long before." he looks at Liara and says "were did you come up with this theory?"

Its Liara turns to answer again "I have been working on this for fifty years, I have tracked down every track of evidence eventually subtle patterns begin to emerge that hint at the truth, it is difficult to explain to someone else I cannot point to one thing its more of a feeling derived of fifty years of research. But I know I'm right, there was other civilisations before the prothean's this cycle has repeated itself many times before." he nods and a questions pops in his head "if the Protheans weren't the first then who was?" he watches as Liara shakes her head "I don't know there is almost nothing on the Protheans and even little on the ones before, I can not prove my theory but I know I am right, this galaxy is built up on a cycle of extinction the Protheans rose up from a single planet until they ruled the galaxy then they were violently cast down all there technology the citadel, the mass relays there all based on the technology of those before and I have dedicated my life to find out why?" he looks around the room and see confusion in all the other team members "I can help they were wiped out by the Reapers." he says and watches as Liara thinks for a moment "Reapers what proof do you have?" "a beacon on Eden Prime burnt a vision in my mind" he says and watches as Liara nods "yes although they were meant for a prothean mind I'm surprised you were able to make sense of it, you must be remarkably strong willed." he nods "its all a jumble I cant make anything of it" he sees as Liara stands up "still commander you.. You … argh" he watches as Liara sways from side to side and hears as kaidan jumps up and holds onto her arm "when was the last time you ate or slept?" he turns to Liara "Kaidan take her to the med-bay, everyone else check your weapons and armour we will be at Feros tomorrow dismissed," he looks at Tali and holds his hand out to stop her "wait here a moment" he sees her nod and waits for everyone to leave.

Tali is nervous why would john ask her to stay had she upset him by falling asleep on him, when everyone is out she turns to john and her hands dance at her waist "Tali relax only wanted to know if you slept ok" she watches a he smiles "y-yes thank you john." she feels as he takes her hands in his and plays with her fingers "I worry about you Tali." her heart flutters "you don't have to." she feels as his hands slip onto her waist and her hands go to his toned chest feeling the hard muscles there "I worry Tali because I care" she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out she reaches down into herself and wills herself to speak "I-I care to john" she feels his big strong arms pull her to him and wrap around her, a silent tear runs down her cheek and she starts to cry "hey hey what's wrong?" she pulls back and looks into his light blue eyes losing herself in them "nothing I'm just happy and I am acting silly." she feels as his hand goes up and down her back "come on lets get some work done and I will meet you for lunch" she nods and leaves the room.

* * *

There you go another chapter feros is next having to re play the game and use you tube as cant remember much about it anyway please review and Phil well you know what to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

The rest of the day was boring he had checked his weapons at least twice and cleaned his armour to a mirror shine, at the moment he stood behind Joker "you know commander I enjoy your company but you don't have to just stand there is creepy." he rubs his neck "sorry Joker guess I'm just trying to kill time, I'm not good at doing nothing." he watches as Joker turns round in his chair, "ok so you need anything?" he thinks for a minute "so Joker why the nickname?" he watches as Joker chuckles "well commander its easier than saying Flight lieutenant Jeff Moreau." he chuckles "I guess it is although you still haven't answered my question."

"look one of the teachers in flight school called it me and it kind of stuck." "so what else should I know about you?" he said and watches as something flashes in Joker's eye's "ah I think I know what's this about." taken aback by Jokers sudden anger he goes to speak but joker cuts him off "this is about my condition isn't it I will tell you what I told Anderson, you wanted me hell I'm not even good I'm the best damn pilot in the alliance." he raise's his hands in mock surrender "I didn't no about your condition Joker." he looks at Joker and watches his face go red "ah crap, you mean you didn't know. Well this is awkward" he smiles and chuckles "look commander I have got a condition called Vrolik syndrome, I am what the doctors call a category two, my bones didn't develop properly and when I was born I had multiple stress fractures."

"you going to be ok flying the ship." he says "put the Normandy in my hands sir and I will make it dance, just don't ask me to dance unless you like the sound of shattering bones." he chuckles "ok Joker I get it now I believe its lunch time so stick the auto pilot on and lets get some food." he watches as Joker turns round presses a few buttons and slowly gets up.

As he and Joker were slowly walking to the mess, he sent all the ground team a message to meet for lunch and in a bold move added a kiss at the end of Tali's message, he turned at the sound of Jokers voice " so commander inviting all the ground team huh," he nods "yeah give them a chance to talk and hopefully get them working together better." he says with a smile "ah so that's your game huh." joker says as the pair walk down the stairs to the mess "its not a game Joker." he watches as joker holds his hands up in surrender and they continue on in silence.

He watched as his ground team came round the corner one by one a smile spread his face at Tali and nodded as they all took there seats "right people I got some wine and beers for everyone, including you Garrus and Tali so you don't feel left out, now lets eat" he watches as Tali cheers and Wrex smiles. As the mess sergeant gets the meals out and hands them to everyone he looks around the group watching as the team become a little closer, he turns to Tali "so how's the turian wine?" he says and watches as she pulls the tube from her mouth piece "really good john thank you." he waves her comment away "don't worry Tali, so you ready for the mission tomorrow?" he watches as she nods "yes I have taken the liberty of upgrading the ground teams shields to be more effective." he nods and with his hand under the table reaches across and grabs her leg causing her eyes to widen "I am glad you're here Tali and I swear when we get the chance I will find you a pilgrimage gift."

Tali face flushes she looks around to see if anyone has seen as john places his hand on her leg as her mind races and face flushes his words caught her off guard " I-its ok I-I mean if we find something great but if we don't…." she trails off and shakes her head and feels john apply more pressure to her leg. "come on miss nar rayya don't speak like that it will happen I swear." she smiles at him and he smiles back.

He sighed as he lay down on the bed today's dinner had gone by perfectly his team were slowly becoming friends but best of all was his time spent with Tali, he smiled at the thought and remembered how he touched her leg it felt good setting his alarm he turned over and closed his eyes.

A soft beeping noise woke him up, slowly he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes he lifted himself to his feet and stripped off his cloths and entered the shower. After a few minutes in the shower Jokers voice sounded over the com "commander we are two hours out from Feros" he nods "thank you joker tell the team to gear up and meet in the briefing room." after drying himself he put on his boxers and armour underlay and fastened it up, he picked up his boots and slipped them on feeling as they automatically tightened around he foot and shin, next he placed his knee and thigh pads on and felt them tighten, he then slipped his arms in the armour and felt as it locked around his arm and upper arm lastly he picked up his chest plate and back plate he felt the magnetic locks lock and tighten around his chest moving his arms and feet in a test he found everything right and headed to the briefing room.

By the time he arrived the room was full with his team "right we have no idea what we will be walking into so I am taking everyone of you with me, and if the need arises we will split up into two groups, I will take Tali, Wrex and Liara we will be team alpha the rest of you will be team omega any questions?" he asked no one answered so he continued "each team have a tech expert and a biotic so no one is without now re check your gear and meet me by the airlock in two hours dismissed." with that everyone left.

Two hours later He watched as Joker expertly landed the Normandy in the docking bay "your good to go commander." he nods and him and his team pile into the decon chamber. They stepped out the Normandy and he motioned for weapons free and pulled his assault rifle out, he turned a corner and a man spoke "I am glad you're here go to the colony quick and speak to Fai Dan." he nodded but when he was about to speak he watched as a metal hand popped out right were the mans heart was and lifted the man into the air "Geth kill it." he ordered he watched as his team blew the Geth apart "commander there are more of them." Ashley shouted "Wrex on me." he charged forward and shot the first Geth blowing a hole in it's chest, he felt bullets hit his shields so he ran faster and ducked behind cover "Wrex take the one on the left, Tali overload it shields." he watched his team follow his orders perfectly once all the Geth were down he stood up and smiled "well done now lets go."

* * *

Finally made it to Feros anyway review so message me if there are any points I can improve on.


	27. Chapter 25

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Feros was a shit hole the grey walls were crumbling and dust seemed to be thick in the air but what surprised him the most was the plant smell "helmets on people, no telling what this air is doing to our lungs." he opens his Omni-tool and activates his helmet and feels as it wraps around his head and his on board HUD activates casting the area in a blue glow.

His team follows him up a crumbling stair case as the walk up it bits fall or crumble under there feet, he raises a fist and his team stops "Tali I have got something on the edge of my radar, you picking up anything?" he asks he turns to Tali as she raises her Omni-tool "I am picking something up but cant tell you much more than that." he nods "ok I will take point be ready." with that he raises his assault and slowly walks to the top of the stairs and turns left and walks up another set of stairs when a blue light hits him square in the chest, he raises his rifle to fire when nothing happens "damn take it out my shields are down and rifles overheated." he peaks out of cover and watches as a fleshy Geth jumps off the wall onto the floor in front of him, it spins round and its optic looks at him when a shotgun round blows through its head.

He looks up as Wrex lowers his shotgun and nods "Shepard." he chuckles as he gets to his feet and resets his rifle "what the hell is this thing?" he asks kicking the Geth with his foot, he looks at Tali as she rushes forward with her Omni-tool raised "I don't know but it seems the Geth have upgraded themselves." he nods "ok lets go nice and easy." he and his team walk to the top of the stairs when a voice calls out "y-you there, stop who are you?" he and his team lower there weapons at the sight of two colonist hiding behind cover "commander Shepard SSV Normandy systems alliance." he says calmly "ok go see our leader Fai Dan" he nods and proceeds into the colony.

As he and his team walked through the colony he looked around to see people throwing suspicious glances at them, reaching the heart of the colony he turns to a woman working on a terminal "were is Fai Dan?" she looks up at him with anger "yes he's over there now go away I have work to do." he looks to were she pointed and see's a dark skinned man with a heavily wrinkled face next to an young blond haired woman. He walks towards him "you Fai Dan?" he says and watches as the man looks at him with a tired and pained expression "ah yes that's me, you are?" "commander Shepard." he says and watches as Fai Dan nods "yes glad you came we could only hold out for so long…..wait you hear that?" he nods and raises his rifle as five Geth come running around the corner "take them out." he orders as he throws a grenade at there feet while diving for cover, he and his team rise out of cover and shoot the Geth before they can recover, he turns back to Fai Dan who shakily leans on the wall and breathes deeply "thanks for your help commander." he nods "anything else we can do." he asks "well there are a few jobs that need doing plus there is the Geth ship hanging from Exo-geni headquarters." he turns to his team "omega team you stay here and help the colonists."

He turns back to Fai Dan "we will get it sorted. How do we get to the Exo-geni HQ?" "right well first you have to take the elevator to the skyline and depending on the state of the road its right down there. There should be a Mako there we use from time to time you are welcome to it." he nods "ok team alpha your with me, team omega go help the colonists any problems just let me know." and with that he, Tali, Liara and Wrex walk through the side door and up two flights of stairs. They find the elevator to take them to the prothean skyline when Liara spoke "normally I would be quiet excited about a prothean city but I must say I'm very disappointed." he nods "I agree I cant figure out why the Geth want to attack a place like this." the rest of the elevator ride was done in silence.

Upon exiting the elevator he notices a small fire fight, he runs into cover and peaks out seeing two Geth, he looks back at his group "wait here I handle this." with that he runs out of cover and dodges left as bullets fly past were he was just standing, he executes a roll and dives forward grabbing the rifle from the first Geth and using it to destroy the second Geth, he kicks the legs out the Geth he's holding and grabs a hold of its head "goodnight." with that he twists and pulls the head out "anyone want a desk lamp?" he says a his small team walks towards him, its Tali voice that's causes him to smile "I could try if you want john." he chuckles and crushes the head between his two hands "lets go,"

As Shepard and his team enter the Mako he fires up the drive core "Tali you take the engineering station and monitor our shields, Wrex you have fun with the main cannon." with that he floors the throttle "remember I'm not stopping so either shoot the Geth or I will crush them."

So far the journey across the skyline was boring the journey was so far done in silence until Tali shouted "Geth drop ship incoming." he hears as Wrex chuckles "now its fun." the drop ship dropped of six Geth and almost as soon as they un wrapped the shields around the Mako flared, an idea formed in his mind and he chuckled to himself "hey Wrex what do you get when you run over Geth?" he asked and at that moment he floored the throttle propelling the Mako forward "Oh Keelah." he heard shout almost as soon as he heard Tali, he hears Liara "by the goddess." he watches to late as the Geth realise what he's doing but its to late and feels as the Mako crushes them under its tyres "ha-ha road kill."

After there little encounter with the Geth he heard voices over the radio "…. something's destroying the machines" he glances at Tali as she tries to lock onto the signal "we need to go find my daughter." Tali turns to him "got it john there just through the next check point." he nods "lets go see what they know." he says and drives the Mako through the double doors and pulls a handbrake turn making the wheels smoke "hmm love the smell of burning tyres" he chuckles at his own joke and heads down the side of the road down a little alley way.

There you go I decided to split Feros in two parts didn't want it to be to long and crammed in. anyway please review and if you think I can improve any were let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

As he walked down the side alley with his team in tow he could just make out makeshift cover and shaky rifles "s-stop right there" he stops and raises his hands "calm down I'm not here to hurt you." he watches as a man and woman walk around the corner, the man looks at them with suspicion and hate, were as the woman looked pleading and tired she had dark circles round her eyes.

"you there, who are you?" the woman asked "I am commander Shepard council spectre." the woman nods "I am Juliana Baynham. what are you doing here?" he relaxes his stance "was on the way to the exogeni's HQ to deal with the Geth." the woman nods "if you are going there can you possibly look for my daughter Lizbeth she was there last time I heard." Shepard nods "ok we are there anyway best you can do is stay here and keep out of trouble." he says and turns around and walks away "back to the Mako team?"

The Mako was making it way towards the Exo-geni HQ again "so Shepard do you get the feeling that something is amiss with the colony?" Tali said "yes I did there was hostility towards us." he said and opens his com link "omega team what's your situation?" over the com he can hear gunfire "commander we have fixed the water supply and power supply. We just have to kill the alpha varren and deal with the Geth transmitter. Sir you have got to know there's a mad man down here sprouting crap about something called the Thr….wait chief WHAT THE HELL ." he scrunches up his face "kaidan?" he hears more gun fire "shit there's more" he sighs "Kaidan talk to me." he receives no answer only static. "Shepard I'm picking up something big coming up ahead if I had to guess I'd say it's a Geth colossus." he slams his foot on the break making everyone groan "what the hell is that?" Tali turns to him "a big walking tank got enough firepower to rip a hole in ship armour." he punches the steering wheel "damn it we need a plan to deal with it then any idea's." he turns back and looks at his team, until Wrex answered "what about using the Normandy to drop a whole lot of shit on its head, light whatever." he turns to Tali "well what you think," he watches as she looks at Wrex and then leans forward "can you keep Wrex from an all you can eat buffet?" he chuckles when they both hear Wrex chuckle "you can try little Quarian" he turns back to his console and keys the Normandy com frequency "Normandy over." he waits as Jokers voice filters in through the Mako speakers "commander what can I do for you." "joker bring the Normandy to my position I will mark a target with laser for you to take out." he says "understood ETA 3 minutes." he slowly gets up "Tali come with me, the rest of you watch the Mako."

He and Tali slowly make there way ahead making sure to keep low and behind cover, finally reaching a good vantage point the looks ahead and see's the massive Geth standing there patiently.

"Joker we are in position, remember keep your distance I don't want a scratch on the Normandy." he says "roger that commander firing once you mark the target with laser." he pulls the laser out his tool pack and marks the Geth's mid section "target acquired" he hears Joker "firing now ETA of package 2 minutes Normandy returning to previous location." he turns to Tali "ready for fireworks" he watches as he head tilts to the left "what's that" he chuckles and points to the Geth. He hears the small roar of the missile as it smashes into the Geth causing it to topple over in a shower of explosions and wires and metal flying every were leaving it a few second he peaks out of cover "now that is a beautiful sight." he hears Tali chuckle and watches as she bounces around "Keelah" he chuckles as he walks back to the Mako.

After a rather dull ride they finally found themselves at the Exo-geni HQ, upon exiting the Mako he looks around with his rifle at the ready "clear" he says as his team lowers there weapons, the team start to walk forward when they hear a muffled scream he raises his rifle as the door bursts open and a woman comes running through followed by a pack of varren "help me please" she shouts he nods and aims his rifle the first varren jumps towards the woman but he puts a few rounds into it and it drops dead another varren turns to him and starts to run at him, he dodges and smashes his rifle butt at the varren's head killing it instantly. He watches as the rest of his team kill the remaining varren as he walks toward the woman.

"its ok now your safe for the moment, who are you?" he asks as he watches the woman tremble "m-my name's Lizbeth Baynham w-who are you?" he gestures to himself "I'm commander Shepard, the krogan is Wrex, the asari is Liara and finally the Quarian is Tali we heard you got a Geth problem," he watches as she nods "yes I don't know what happened one minute everything was fine, we were studying SPECIES 47 the next the Geth attacked killing everyone they saw." Tali jumps in at this point "what is SPECIES 47?" he watches as Lizbeth shifts uncomfortably "I'm sorry that is Exogeni private business." he sighs and stalks towards her angrily "listen I'm a Spectre so tell me what I want to know NOW" he says standing tall and glaring at her " ok please I will tell you SPECIES 47 otherwise known as the Thorian." he nods "good and what is this Thorian?" he asks "well its some kind of planet life form unlike anything we have ever seen its possible it's hundreds if not thousands of years old." he turns away and sighs "great is that what the Geth are here for?" he asks looking over his shoulder "if I had to guess then yes, you see the Thorian releases a spore in the air that when inhaled over a short period can take control of the subject."

"WHAT you are kidding me?" he says "no I'm afraid not, we well I mean Exogeni used the colony Zhu's Hope as a test," "what the fuck were you thinking?" he watches as Lizbeth starts to cry and falls to her knees "I tried to stop them but they used my mother against me I had to do it, the worst of all is that the longer tour exposed to the spore it changes you turns you into a lifeless husk." he sighs and places his hands over his face. "what are you going to do with me now commander?" Lizbeth asked "there's no reason for us to be here, so I say we use the Normandy and blow this god forsaken building." he says looking at his team "all agreed." he watches as his team nods in agreement "ok" he raises the Normandy on his radio "joker you there?" he wait's a few seconds before a reply comes "yes commander was going to contact you the colonists are acting really strange, there trying to get in by clawing at our hull with there hands." "there not important get your ass here ASAP, prepare all GUARDIAN lasers we got a building to blow." "on it" he closes the link "take Lizbeth and wait at the Mako I will be along soon."

To say Tali was scared was an understatement first there was this whole thing with the Thorian, the second was being scared for john she could admit to herself now that she was developing feeling for him she was maybe even bonding with him if such a thing was possible. She was brought out her thoughts after Wrex switched the Mako off after driving it to the safe distance "well are we going to sit here or are we going to watch as the building falls." he said with his deep menacing voice "lets go outside and wait for him" she says and rush out.

Outside she fidgeted waiting to see the dashing commander again when she looks up and see the Normandy flying through the air like a sleek predator watching its prey, it arcs in the air and unleashes 4 bright blue lights that slam into the side of the building destroying it, as the building starts to crumble dust flying every were, the ground starts to shake as the building falls and crashes into the far below, she looks every were her breathe catches in her chest when she can't find john she falls to one knee when she hears Wrex chuckle "look there." he says as she raises on shaky legs to see a black blob grow bigger and bigger until it takes the shape of john, he was walking slowly and proudly with a slight strut on his shoulders as he grows closer and closer "well go on run to him" she looks to Liara and smiles even though she cant see it and sprints forward and jumps at him throwing her arms around him "oh god john you scared me don't do that to me Nihya." she blushes almost as soon as its out her mouth "what's that mean?" he asks "e-erm I-I w-will tell y-y-you on the Normandy." she says and feels as his hands travel down her back until they rest on her buttocks and squeeze the toned flesh there "you bet" her face feels as if its on fire as she releases him and they all get back in the Mako.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait not been well still not 100% so tell me was this abit rushed I'm not sure please let me know.


	29. Chapter 27

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

He and his team sat in the Mako along with Lizbeth, he looks at Tali in the corner of his eyes _god what's happening between me and her I know I definitely have feelings for her and I think she does as well its just hard with the mask_, he was snapped out his thoughts when Tali spoke "Keelah john watch out are you trying to hit every thing on the path?" he looks over to her "what's wrong Tali don't like a bumpy ride." he says and watches as she looks back at the team and leans in "depends." she says, his eyes widen in shock as he watches Tali giggle and lean back in her seat, he is about to reply when the com goes off "commander you there, damn it Shepard answer me?"

"Shepard here what's the situation?" he says "thank god we are ok holding position outside the garage." he sighs "any wounded?" he says and hears as kaidan sighs "yes sir both Ashley and Garrus have bite and claw marks across there backs." "ok Kaidan hold tight ETA 4 minutes." and with that he cuts the com. "wait commander what about my mother?" Lizbeth says he goes to reply when the com springs to life "there obviously dead" "no there not," "damn it Jeong." he cuts the com "wait that was my mothers voice." Lizbeth shouts "there stop STOP" Lizbeth shouts and jumps out the Mako and runs down the ram at the side of the road.

"damn it, come on before this gets out of hand." he says, and jumps out following Lizbeth albeit more slowly. He finds Lizbeth crouching down watching the scene below of Juliana Baynham and who he guessed was Jeong, he watched as Jeong pushed Juliana to the ground "damn it Juliana give me room to think" Shepard watches as Jeong starts to pace holding a gun in his left hand pointing it wildly "we have to do what Exogeni says and purge the colony." at this Lizbeth jumps up and runs towards her mother "stay away from her" Jeong spins round and raises his gun "s-stay put or I will shoot." Shepard stands up raises his rifle, he takes aim and shoots Jeong pistol out his hand "argh what the hell." "Stand down." he says to Jeong who quickly raises his hands in surrender, "ok commander damn it knew it was to much to hope that the Geth would kill you." his team mates calmly make there way from cover to him with there weapons raised "now I take it your Jeong?" he asked still aiming his pistol at him, the man in question nods "y-yes I am." he nods "now Jeong what is going on?" he questions "Exogeni wants this place purged and its up to me to do it." he sighs "you idiots first the Thorian and now this" he watches as Juliana Baynham says "what's the Thorian?" he nods to Lizbeth who precedes to explain all about the planet and how it can control minds, as Lizbeth explains he watches as her mums face goes from curiosity to horror "you have to help them commander?"

He nods "I plan to any suggestions on how to do that will be good, I would rather not kill the colonist's." "well commander we could rig a few grenades to act as gas grenades, we got the chemicals here in a few storage bins." he nods "do it, I will inform my team." and with that he turns and walks to were his people are stood weapons raised and ready "ok listen up when we get to the colony watch your shots no killing use the nerve gas when possible OK?" he asked and everyone nods "good Wrex, Liara when we meet up with Kaidan you will use your biotic's to subdue the colonist." he turns to a series of "aye aye" and walks back to Lizbeth "are they ready?" he says pointing to the grenades "just a moment commander." "ok you guys go back to the Mako and get her ready."

After waiting for Lizbeth to finish he walked back to the Mako and climbed in through the hatch "ok we ready lets go." he says as he floors the throttle and the Mako goes roaring forward.

He and his team had a rather bumpy ride back to the colony "Keelah john you are terrible driver I don't think I got any teeth left." he chuckles as Liara pipes up as well "yes I agree the commanders driving is…. Terrible." "well I thought he showed that he drives like a krogan." he chuckles "thank you all for you support," he says jumping out the Mako.

They walk through the door leading back into the colony, there hiding behind cover is Kaidan and his team "commander glad you're here things have gone right to hell once we completed the jobs for the colony." he nods "you did good Kaidan, I cant tell you the whole story but what I will say is that there is a giant planet called the Thorian that releases spores that can over ride the subjects immune system and takes control." he watches as Kaidan face shows his horror "damn that's well its… messed up." he nods "I know we got a plan to use nerve gas to knock the colonists out," he hands Kaidan some grenades "you, Wrex and Liara will subdue the colonists with your biotic's while the rest of us will use none lethal force."

Both teams entered the elevator and waited as it slowly descended to the colony "ok you all know the plan, ready?" he asks both teams seeing everyone nods he pulls his two pistols of his hip and raises them both "lock and load people."

No sooner had they exited the elevator all hell had broke loose two colonists were behind cover spraying bullets at them, he dodges and throws a gas grenade and hears as it blows and the colonists fall to the ground "biotic team go," he shouts he wait's a moment before he hears "clear." and proceeds further into the colony there in front of him is the colonists mixed with what look like husks minus the blue glow of cybernetics "get to cover" he shouts as his shields flare and he throws a gas grenade before diving into cover "biotic's let loose." he commands as he pops out of cover and shoots a colonist in the legs, he ducks back into cover and watches as Tali shoots a colonist in the arm and sends her combat drone to deal with another one as she ducks back into cover, he gazes past Tali to Ashley shooting the husk between the eyes as she ducks behind cover as it spits green sick at her.

He raises from cover and kills two husks at the same time, he jumps over cover and runs at the colonists dropping grenades as he goes, he feels as a round tears past his armour into his shoulder hissing in pain, "commander all hostiles are down and colonists are unconscious." he nods and looks around until he notices a colonists pod raised in the air and steps leading down "come on down here" he says as he descends the stairs "remember we have no idea what this Thorian." he says as both teams descends the stairs "so watch each others backs." he says and hears as Garrus replies "sure thing Shepard although be nice to…." whatever he was going to say was lost as Ashley said "fuck we are going to need bigger guns."

* * *

there you go another chapter down thanks again to Phil always my guiding light, anyway please review and if there is anything you think I can improve on let me no, just watched a new youtube video called mass effect Tali and Shepard tribute its over 10 minutes long but so good anyway see you next time


	30. Chapter

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

The Thorian was like no other planet he'd ever seen the head if it can be called a head was huge, the skin was white and had a greasy sweaty look to it, its mouth had tentacles like a squid hanging over razor sharp teeth, more tentacles were stuck to the wall supporting its massive weight, the air was thick with a smell of something he couldn't describe, the Thorian opened its mouth and spread its tentacles wide its body shook and it spat out an asari covered in green slime. Her eyes were filled with malice and her skin was green instead of blue or purple.

"stop, you are in the presence of the mighty Thorian it commands you to be in awe." the asari said, he steps forward "we are not here to fight, I just want what Saren came here for." the asari looks at each team member eyes filled with hate "ah yes the one who came with the cold one's, he and the master made a deal. But he betrayed the master." he nods "I understand but I still need that information."

The asari walks toward him slowly hate radiating of her every step she was in touching distance when she glows blue and slams him into the wall "no deal will be made now you will join the Thorian as a slave or die." he slowly rises to his feet "take that bitch down." he says and his team springs to action Wrex charges at the asari and slams into her throwing her off the ledge and into the abyss below. He lifts his assault rifle and pulls the trigger as the Thorian husks come rushing into the room "anyone got any idea how we kill this thing?" he asks through gritted teeth.

Its Liara that answers calmly "well I would suggest taking out the four tentacles it use to support it self." he nods "and then it will fall into the abyss, good idea," he turns to Kaidan "Kaidan take your team left and destroy any tentacles you find, I will take my team right." he moves right and motions for his team "Alpha team on me" he says as he runs into the next room and shoots the husks trying to stand up a shotgun blasts sounds behind him and he looks over his shoulder and sees Tali swaying her hips as she walks slowly into the room "you missed one." she says he chuckles "come on there should be a tentacle around here some where lets go."

He and his team make there way down the only passage available he raises his rifle and shoots a husk, Tali is at his side with Wrex and Liara following behind killing any that they missed "you know Shepard this is fun." he looks over at Wrex and chuckles "I suppose in a way it is." a husk jumps out at him and he pushes his rifle barrel into its open mouth and splatters its brains on the wall as Tali blows the chest out another one, a blue field flies past him and hit's the husks lifting them all up into the air "quick take them down." he says and both he and Tali shoot the husks, once killed they form up on the wall and he peaks into the next room there he sees a tentacle and a whole lot of husks, he ducks back into cover "right there's a tentacle in the next room and a whole lot of husks." he says and pulls a grenade off his belt and primes it, waiting for it to beep he rolls it into the next room "take cover."

The room explodes in a soft thud, he jumps out of cover and walks into the next room to see the husks blown apart limbs scattered every were, Tali and the team walk in "how are we going to destroy this thing." he says as he pushes his finger into the tentacle and an idea forms in his head "Tali can I borrow your knife?" he says looking back at Tali as she nods and reaches down and pulls it out its sheath "here you go but please be careful that was my mothers knife." he nods and turns back to the tentacle and stabs the knife into it and cuts it open he hands back the knife "Shepard its dripping with slime," he looks back at Tali and shrugs his shoulders "sorry Tals." he says and turns back to the tentacle and pushes his last grenade into the hole and primes it "go get back into cover." the grenade goes off with a bang and the Thorian roars in pain "ha that hurt it." he looks at Wrex but before he can say anything his notices another green asari come powering round the corner, he watches as she raises her hand and throws a warp at Tali, he pushes his legs and cybernetics to the limit and throws himself in front of Tali he feels as though he been hit by a speeder and goes flying back into the wall star appear in front of his eyes and blood drips down his head he fights to stay awake as a blurry image of Tali appears in front of him "John, come on stay awake you bosh'tet."

He shakes his head and slowly pulls himself to his feet "found the next tentacle Shepard." he looks to the voice and see Wrex he nods when the Thorian screeches and shakes "one tentacle down commander." he nods and raises his Omni-tool "ok Kaidan go get the second one." he moves towards the entrance Wrex mentioned and looked down it, there he could just make it out in the darkness, he raises his rifle and slowly moves down he motions for his team to follow "eyes open people." no sooner that he spoke that two green asari jump down and stand in the way of his team there body's aglow with biotic power, Wrex and he look at each other nod and charge at the enemy "Liara biotic's, Tali combat drone." he looks back at the asari and dodges a biotic blast he rolls up to her and slams his rifle into her head and shoots, meanwhile Wrex shrugs of a biotic push and slams into his asari he pulls his head back and slams it into her face killing her.

His team step over the body's "anyone got any grenades left?" he asks looking at his team seeing a shake of heads he raises his rifle and shoots until it overheats a shotgun sounds near him and a pistol he looks at his team as they all fire at the tentacle, after all there weapons over heat the tentacle shakes and splits he runs up to it and with a heave he rips it off the wall using all his cybernetic strength, the Thorian roars and shakes he hears an explosion over all the noise and watches as the Thorian falls into the abyss below it screams at it falls and hit's the floor with a wet splash. "come on lets go meet the rest of the team." he says.

After a few minutes of walking he leans on the wall and shakes his head he feels a three fingered hand rest on his shoulder "john are you okay." he looks at her and nods "yeah just heads spinning that's all I will be fine." he says and pushes himself of the wall and back to the entrance were Kaidan and his team are waiting "good you're here" he nods to Kaidan and walks to the edge and looks down into the abyss "yeah but we didn't get what Saren had which means he's one step ahead of us." he turns to walk away when he hears a groan, he looks around until he see's a purple asari fighting her way out some sort of sack, she falls to the floor and raises her hands to her face and wipes the slime away she stands slowly and looks at him.

"you killed the Thorian and freed me thank you." he nods and says "who are you?" "my name is Shiala I was a commando with Matriarch Benezia when she allied herself with Saren" "My name is commander Shepard, what did Saren want?" he says "Saren wanted the knowledge the Thorian holds it was a way to make him think like a prothean, the vision from the beacon was confusing it was meant for a prothean mind." he walks away for a moment and turns back to Shiala "I need that information." he says "there is a way but I warn you I cant explain such knowledge it simply exists," he crosses his arms "how did the Thorian get this knowledge?" "when the prothean's here died the Thorian consumed them all there knowledge, there experiences became the Thorian's" he nods "Liara could this be possible" he says now looking at her "yes Shepard I believe so" he nods and walks toward Shiala "give me this knowledge" Shiala nods and places her hands on either side of his face.

"try to relax commander let go of your physical shell. Reach out and grasp the threads that bind us, one to another" he feels his eyes getting heavy "every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea much touch another to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit." he struggles to keep his eyes open as Shiala continues "we are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, commander" he eyes shoot but before they do he watches as Shiala head goes back and her eyes go black and she says "Embrace eternity!"

The vision flashes in his mind but this time he can feel pain, feel death clutch at his heart, he feels himself dying at he hands of the reapers and there slaves, a wave of defiance spreads through him as he witnesses the prothean's fight until the death, he watches with horror as worlds burn the fires burning him, he watches as he sees a reaper ship and his body feels crushed he hears whispering in his mind **you will die**. He feels his body burn under the reapers hate filled eyes, murder happens all around him women and children get ripped apart, a husk appear in front of him and raises its claw and goes for the killing blow.

His eyes snap open and a scream sounds from his throat, his biotic's flare a purple glow appears around him as pain shoots through his mind vaguely he can hear Ashley "what the hell did you do?" his eyes roll into the back of his head and darkness engulfs him.

* * *

well there you another chapter if you notice this is the time when my Shepard gets his biotics this will be explained in the next chapter if you read back you will find out that while my shepard did have a biotic implant he never knew how to use it as I will explain in the next chapter who he can now use it so please review


	31. Chapter 31

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Tali was angry and confused it had been two days since Shiala gave John the prothean knowledge it was two days of personal hell she looked at john as he lay in the make shift med-bay he was tied down he had straps going across his chest, arms and legs, what concerned her the most was when he did awake it was like looking at a different person a few of the ground team had been attacked by him using biotic's she had never seen, it took both Liara and kaidan to create a shield to protect everyone, she heard the door open and watched as Garrus walks in holding his side " how is he? Any change?"

" no none, he keeps mumbling but I have no idea what he's saying." she sighed and grabs hold of johns hand and squeezes.

"don't worry Tali, he will pull through." Garrus says and places a talon on her shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze, feels him turn round but before he can leave she turns to him "thank you Garrus." she watches him nod and looks over his shoulder "you like him don't you Tali?" she lowers her head and sighs "yes I do he is the first person to treat me as an equal not like some thief and vagrant." she see's him nod and walks out.

Not long after Garrus left doctor Chakwas walks in with Liara and kaidan in tow "Tali dear you should get some rest." she looks at the doctor and shakes her head "I cant," she watches as Chakwas walks up to the monitors and scans john with her Omni-tool "well how is he doctor?" Tali asks "he is perfectly fine his shoulder is healed but I'm still picking up abnormal brains waves, its similar to when he first received the vision on Eden Prime," Tali nods "when will he wake up?" she feels as the Chakwas places her hand on her arm "that's up to him dear now go get some rest doctors orders." she sighs and moves to a bed across the room and lies down and closes her eyes.

Shepard felt confused he was surrounded by blackness but at the same time he could see lives and being he assumed were prothean's pass before his eyes, sometimes he would be a child growing up learning about biotic's and how to fight, other times he was an adult living with his wife and children, it was all every confusing it was like living several different lives all at once, he didn't know how long had past but through the darkness a light started to glow brighter and brighter until he eyes shot open.

He looked around he could see several monitors above and around him each displaying different things as he moved on he saw he wasn't on the Normandy but rather in a prefab colony building as his senses slowly returned to him he could feel a weight on his chest raising his head and looking down he see's the top of Tali's head, he tries to raise his hand but finds it doesn't move looking from Tali to his hand he notices he's tied to the bed he looks back at Tali, he starts to shake his chest and wiggle about "Tali, wake up?" he says he feels Tali reach out and squeeze him harder "Tali" he says louder and watches as her head shoots up and looks sleepily round the room until her eyes meet his "j-john" he releases a breathe he didn't know he held "yes what happened? Why am I tied to the bed?" he asks.

"don't you remember?" he shakes his head "the last thing I remember is Shiala meld with me, hm after that I…." he trails of as the images of different people flash in his mind, he shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks in Tali's glowing eyes full of concern for him "after that I don't remember much until just waking up now." he watches as Tali nods "I better go get Chakwas she.. We have all been worried about you," with that he watches as Tali gets up and runs out the room. He sighs and lowers his head.

Tali runs across the yard to find the ground team and Chakwas all huddled in a circle "doctor" she shouts as she reaches her "calm down Tali what's the matter?" she takes a deep breathe "it's Shepard he's awake." she says "ok Tali lets go." her and the doctor make there way back to the make shift med-bay.

Shepard was getting worried Tali had been gone a few minutes now and hadn't returned _just what the hell is going on and why am I tied down _he was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and Tali, Chakwas, Liara and Kaidan walk in the latter two glowing with biotic power "hey doctor what the hells going on?" he says as they slowly approach "you have been out for two days commander, we were worried you were lost to us what do you remember?" Chakwas says, he sighs "I remember Shiala melding with me, after that I don't know its hard to describe." he says "try commander we need to know." he looks at Chakwas and nods "ok, best I can describe it as it was like living many lives all at the same time," he says

"yes that would be the Cipher?" he looks pasts Chakwas to Liara "the what?" he says confused "Shiala gave you the Cipher it was a way to make you think like a prothean, she said it was the collective knowledge of hundreds of prothean's the Thorian absorbed when they died, Shiala found it difficult to explain," he nods and looks back at Chakwas "can you release me now doctor," he says and watches as Chakwas scans him one last time and nods "yes hold still." he watches as she undo's the straps holding him down, he slowly stands up and stretches his cramped muscles as he doing that he feels the world spin and he staggers a bit before regaining his balance "you ok commander" he looks at Chakwas as nods "yeah just dizzy" he watches her nod "yeah I imagine your hungry to," he looks at her for a minute and nods "yes I am really hungry," he watches her nod "good now the down side," he looks back at the doctor as she paces the room "what's wrong?"

He watches as Chakwas stops and looks at him "there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." he nods at her to continue "well you're a biotic now, your implant that you got after Akuze the one you thought didn't work well it does," he looks at her dumbfounded he looks around at the other people in the room, he slowly raises his hand and looks at it, he concentrates on it willing it bath in biotic power when a jolt runs through him and his hand glows purple like on fire he moves his hand and flexes his fingers "why is it purple?" he asks "well commander that we not sure off." he looks at Kaidan who walks to the end of the room and kicks a bin over "lift this back up. don't worry me and Liara will create a shield so no other harm can come to anybody." he looks at both Liara and Kaidan as they both raise there hands and a shield forms "remember your using a muscle you never knew you had will it into the air." he nods at Kaidan and looks at the bin he raises his still glowing hand and wills the bin into the air, at first nothing happens he tries again and feels a jolt of electric run through him and the bin glows purple and floats in the air.

As the bin floated in mid air he pulls his hand back and pushes it forward a green orb shoots from his hand and starts to eat away at the bin, "just what the hell was that commander?" he looks at Kaidan "what do you mean" he asks slightly confused "that was no biotic attack I have ever seen, what about you Liara, "no I'm sorry Kaidan." as they are talking he looks at his hand still glowing purple he looks at Tali who eyes are wide with wonder. He slowly walks outside followed by Tali and Chakwas "take me to Shiala we need to talk?" he says.

After a short walk to the other side of the colony he finds Shiala surrounded by his remaining squad mates "Shiala what have you done to me?" he says as she slowly stands on her feet "I'm sorry commander when I gave Saren the Cipher I was under the Thorian's control which only gave him what he needed, with you I didn't know what I had done until you collapsed forgive me?" she says as he watches her bow low "don't bow Shiala I am not some higher being," he says as she rises "no commander you are not, you are so much more you might not understand yet but after you have rested you will understand." he nods "so what shall I do with you?" he says "if you permit it I would like to stay here and help the colony, there is much I did while under the Thorian control that I am not proud of" he paces while looking at her "if I leave you here you will cause no more harm" he points a finger and his body glows purple as it surges with power "OK" he looks as her eyes widen in fear and raises her hands in surrender "ok commander I swear." he nods and activates his com "listen up ground team pack up its time to leave." and with that he leaves for the Normandy.

As the Normandy flew away from Feros Tali stood in engineering looking at the drive core spin and flash with the blue of eezo as the Normandy sped it way to the citadel, it was just a after third shift only a few people were up at this hour including her she still couldn't sleep the ship was just so quiet, she sighed and rested her hands on her helmet when she heard a bang she looked around for the source but it wasn't here, she heard the bang again it was coming from the cargo bay, she walks through the doors to see John glowing purple all over as Garrus stood in front of him with a pistol raised, she watched as John nodded and Garrus shot John point blank she rushes over "what are you doing you stupid Bosh'tet?" she glares at Garrus who shrugs "it was his idea." he says pointing a talon at John.

"oh yeah that's right blame me." she glares at John who raises a glowing hand and runs it down her arm sending tiny ripples as he goes "can you feel that." her eyes shut and she nods "Hm" she says as a heat starts to build up in her. "well we better get some rest before we hit the citadel tomorrow Liara wants to scramble my mind again." she hears him say and her eyes shoot open she watches as Garrus nods and jumps into the Mako his feet sticking out the door, she turns back to John who flashes her a smile "well night Tali." she nods and blushes "y-yes night John." as they both make there way to the elevator.

* * *

there you go another chapter so anybody confused or did you get what I was trying to do anyway please let me know if you have any questions and I will do my best to answer.


	32. Chapter 32

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard stood leaning on the railing looking at the galaxy map sleep had evaded him after his chat with Tali, he looked at the position of the Normandy on the map they were still a few hours out from the citadel, he steps down from the map and walks into the com room and activates the terminal there "all ground team please report to the com room for debriefing." he switches of the com and sits down heavily on one of the chairs.

The ground team walked in after a few minutes and sat down forming a circle he stands up and offers his chair to Tali as he leans on the com room projectors rubbing his hand over his face he goes to open his mouth but Liara bet him to it "commander are you okay," he sighs heavily "not really Liara my heads been scrambled a lot." he shakes his head and stands strong "but I will get over it," he says trying to hide his weakness, "maybe I can help I am an expert on Prothean's" before he can speak Ashley speaks,

"hold on commander is this a good idea after what happened last time?" he shrugs "it's worth a shot, Liara go ahead." he watches as she walks slowly toward him swaying her hips when she is within arms reach she places her hands on his arms and slowly slides them up, he turns to Tali and watches as she visibly stiffens and her eyes narrow "relax commander." Liara snaps his attention back to her as she bows her head "embrace eternity."

The images from the beacon flash in her mind she can feel the pain and horror as the images get more intense so do the feelings more and more the images get more bloody her legs buckle and she pulls back breaking the connection, she watches as Shepard shakes his head "did you find anything?" her breathe catches in her throat "that was intense….how do you….you must be strong willed indeed"

"this isn't helping anyone Liara what did you see" Ashley's voice snapped me out my thoughts "yeah what you see?" I watch as a bead of sweat rolls down her head as she shudders "it a message but it came to late, the beacon on Eden Prime must have been damaged there's pieces missing."

He sighs and cracks his neck "you mean there are more beacons out there we need to find." he watches as Liara nods "yes Saren will be looking for them as well, so we follow his footsteps." he nods and watches as Liara sways abit and clutch her head "are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine its just the joining was exhausting you are remarkably strong willed I had to fight to get into your thoughts." he turns to Garrus and kaidan "take her to see Chakwas" they both nods and walk out with Liara "rest of you except Tali dismissed." as the rest of the team pile out he notices Ashley shoot Tali a glare _have to have words later_ he thinks to himself.

Once alone with Tali he looks into her eyes and watches as she shuffles and her hands do there dance "Tali we haven't had much time to talk since Feros" he watches her nod "I k-know I've been m-meaning to erm apologise" he tilts his head confused "why Tali you did nothing wrong" he watches her shuffle her feet nervously "y-yes I erm d-did I called you erm…." he walks over to her and grabs her hands "its okay relax." he says squeezing her hands "I called Nihya?" he nods "what does that mean?" he asks slowly rubbing his thumb over her three fingers.

_Ok be confidant girl and tell him _Tali thinks to herself she takes a deep breathe "it a Quarian term we use to call our erm p-partners" she watches him scared he will snap at her disgusted with the idea, but he doesn't all she feels is him squeeze her hand harder "wait a minute Tali are you suggesting something?" she shakes at the intensity of his blue eyes her voice takes on a sultry tone "what could I possibly be suggesting" she says as she try to turn away from him "I mean a young woman gets rescued by a dashing commander who lets her join his crew and treats her as an equal," a silent tear falls down her face scared he will see her different but she pushes through "how can she possibly develop any kinds of feelings for him." she watches him closely her body shaking with fear.

As he listens to Tali his mind struggles to believe he wants to pinch himself to believe this is real, he looks at her and realises she waiting for an answer he slowly smiles and his hands travel up her arm and around her back and he pulls her in close "how indeed." he says as he rubs her back "Tali I don't blame you if your scared I am to but believe me when I say I want this, I want you."

Tali's whole world crashes to a halt at them three words_ he wants me, he wants me, ME _she thinks, her hands seem to move by themselves as they travel up his toned arms as they wrap around his neck "I want you to, I will do some research and try to find away to make this work." she feels him squeeze her tighter "if I can help tell me." she nods and raises up on her toes and places her helmet on his forehead looking deep into his eyes "this is how we kiss when in our suits" she says her tone full of sexiness she didn't know she had, she feels him chuckle "well then I better get use to having a lot of them" she can only nod as she looks into his eyes.

Liara was lying on the med-bay bed thinking about Shepard he might not have known the importance of her melding with him but she did, she knew she had feelings for him he was handsome, strong but it was his eyes when she looked at them it was like they seen into her very soul and she knew after the meld that he had feelings for a crew member she didn't know who, it wasn't the Quarian so that left her and Ashley and she wasn't going to lose to Ashley, she'd win Shepard over, when he next came to see her she'd as the humans say test the water she smiles to herself as she closes her eyes to rest.

* * *

sorry a short chapter next one will be Virmire so as you can see the romance has started before you ask yes I have used some of mass effect 2 words in this chapter anyway please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard stood by the airlock with Tali and Wrex as the Normandy glided slowly into the alliance dock "cant this tin can go any faster pilot?" he looks over at Wrex "this tin-can is state of the art grumpy." he watches as Wrex red eyes narrow then into laughing "you got quad Shepard." he nods "bet your ass I do, now lets go," they step into the decontamination chamber.

The team step out the Normandy to be meet by C-sec armed guards "SPECTRE the council wishes to speak to you, please follow me?" he nods and turns to Tali "here take this credit chit go round a few stores and find some upgrades for us or the Normandy Wrex make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." he watches as Wrex nods and walks off "come on Quarian." he turns back to Tali and grabs her hands and pulls her close he watches as her eyes go wide and dart to the C-sec agents watching them "hey ignore them I'm not ashamed of you ok not go with Wrex Nihya." he see's her eyes narrow in a smile as he hugs her and walks towards the agents "lets go." he says as they walk to a air car.

He sits in the back of the car as it speeds to the council tower, he raises his arm and opens his Omni-tool selects his mothers connect details and starts to write a letter, _Hi mum sorry it's taken me this long to contact you been busy with SPECTRE business, how are you when you next get leave let me know I've met someone mum I'd like you to me until then be safe love john._

Reading the message again he nods to himself and send it with that he closes his Omni-tool and looks out the window at the citadel watching as air cars fly about like flies, he watches as the Destiny Ascension glides through space gracefully.

He snapped out his thoughts by a voice "sir we have arrived captain Anderson is here to greet you." the door opens and he climbs out "thanks guys." with that he closes the door and turns and walks up to a smiling Anderson "Shepard glad you could come." he stops and salutes "come on son really?" Anderson asks upon seeing the salute which he returns "what's this about Anderson?" he says, Anderson shrugs "don't know, I'm only here as Udina's adviser anyway lets go best not keep them waiting." he nods and follows Anderson into the tower.

After leaving John, Tali had found a few items for the Normandy and the ground team to help improve shields, weapon damage she also found a knife that she would improve and give to john as a present, at the minute her and Wrex were sitting in Flux enjoying a drink she turns to Wrex to find him watching her closely "so Quarian you favour shotguns do you?" he asked in his deep voice "yes Wrex I do and will you please call me Tali." she narrows her eyes "now your with Shepard as your mate you got quad Tali." her eyes widen "w-what." she watches him chuckle "oh don't worry your secrets safe with me, now how about we get out of here and find a shooting range I got a few things to teach you." she watches as he stands up and starts to walk away before she jumps up after him "w-wait why are you doing this?" she says "well males respect strength and while your good with that gun I can make you better, plus I will show you how to kill a Krogan with just a knife."

Shepard now stood in front of the council with Anderson to his left and Udina to his right the asari councillor started the meeting first "commander we thank you for coming we have news about Saren." he looks at Udina who shrugged "why wasn't I told before hand" he asks to which the salarian answered "we couldn't trust this information on secure channels. We had an STG group sent out to find any trace of Saren and his Geth, we received word from said group that Saren's base of operations has been found on Virmire?" he nods "ok once the Normandy is refuelled and stocks filled I will go there straight away anything else?" "no commander this meeting is adjourned." he nods and turns to walk down the steps. He barely got to the bottom when an admiral waves him over "commander Shepard I am admiral Kahoku." he salutes "at ease commander I have a favour to ask if I may." he nods and gestures for the admiral to continue "well my survey team have gone missing, I have tried going through official channels but I have hit a brick wall. I know you are on an important mission but please can you look into it." he nods "yes sir I will if you upload any Intel you have to the Normandy I will check it out." "thanks commander do humanity proud." with that the admiral salutes and walks away.

Shepard stood outside the Normandy his Omni-tool active looking at Tali's position on the map far as he could tell her and Wrex were at a shooting range, he clicked on Tali's flashing icon and called her "hello John." he smiled at the image of Tali helmet on his screen "hi Tali how's Wrex treating you?" he asks and watches as her head looks to the left "he's fine we wont be long got to go bye John." "wow wait Tali hello." he looks at his Omni-tool as it flashes red connection lost shrugging he makes his way into the airlock. Upon entering the Normandy he turns to Joker "Joker when we have refuelled and re stocked set a course for Virmire max speed." joker turns in his chair "you got it commander we should be done here within the hour." he nods and walks off towards his cabin.

He enters his cabin and strips off his armour he walks over to the mirror and sighs as he flexes his arms and legs as a memory washes over him.

_A young Shepard lies on his hospital bed staring at the doctor he had long since blocked the doctors voice out after he was told he wouldn't be fit for the alliance anymore and that because of the damage to his arms and legs he would never really have full control of them again, his mothers sobs snapped him out his thoughts he looks at her "hey it's ok." he watches as she lifts her face her eyes are red from tears and her cheeks have black lines running from her eyes were her make up has run, the doctor in question says "there is a way, as you know cybernetics are quiet popular these days we could use that to repair and rebuild or in your case replace damaged ones it not cheap but its well worth it." he looks at the doctor "do it" he says as the doctor walks off he turns back to his mother but her face is that of a thresher maw he screams and shakes as he forces his will to move his arms he watches as the thresher maw gets up and comes towards him mouth open saliva dripping from its mouth at the edge of his hearing he can hear a rapid beeping and then blackness over takes him. _

_He remembers waking up after seeing the concerned faces of Anderson and his mom "hey john how you feeling now?" his eyes try to focus on Andersons face but can't he bears his teeth and hisses at the blurry image in front of him "kill me NOW" he roars and thrashes against his restraints "john son please calm down" he looks at his mother "arrrrr" he pulls and pulls until his badly damaged arms snap and he blacks out._

He shudders at the memory and shakes his head jokers voice over the com sounds in his cabin "commander everyone's on board setting course for Virmire ETA 6 hours." he sighs and walks to his bed and falls onto it "ok joker" he says before he lies down and closes his eyes.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter hopefully you all liked it anyway thanks also thanks to my partner in crime Phil.


	34. Chapter 34

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Tali stood at her terminal in engineering the Normandy was speeding towards Virmire there wasn't much to do except tweak the drive output when required engineer Adam's voice snapped her out her thoughts "hey Tali I'm sure the commander wants you on the ground team so go get some rest." she turns to him and nods "maybe your right thank you." she turns on her heels and walks out engineering there in front of her is Garrus sitting on the floor his head leaned back on the tires a light snore coming from him trying to not chuckle she enters the elevator.

Wrex watched as Tali leaves the cargo bay in the elevator he turns his blood red eyes to the turian sleeping and grins as an idea forms in his mind trying to be quiet he stands up and walks to Ashley's workbench he picks up the grease and silently walks to Garrus dipping his finger in the grease he draws around Garrus face once done he stands back up and walks to his create putting the grease back as he goes and closes his eyes.

Tali exited the elevator and started to make her way to the sleeper pods when she hears a scream sprinting to its source she finds herself outside Johns cabin debating to enter or not she looks at the door when she hears the scream, hitting the interface she rushes into the room there on the bed is John sweating thrashing about, rushing to his side she grips his shoulders "john wake up, come on" she shakes him.

John Shepard's eyes snap open from his nightmare of Akuze through blurry eye's he see's a figure or rather mask above his head, calming down he takes a deep breathe "hey Tali" he watches as her eyes narrow in a smile "hey John" he reaches out and places his hands on her slender shoulders "sorry if I woke you," her heads tilt "I wasn't asleep Adams kicked me out engineering." he chuckles softly and pulls her onto the bed with him, he feels her stiffen in surprise he pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her, he feels her relax "this is nice John." he nods "yeah it is, now get some rest captain's orders." he watches her eyes widen in shock "w-what you w-want me to s-stay here?" he nods "yeah I do besides I'm way to comfortable right now." he feels her nods and starts to rub her back soothingly.

Captain Hannah Shepard had just finished her shift on the SSV Kilimanjaro she walks into her cabin and opens her Omni-tool it had beeped earlier in the day but she hadn't been able to look at the message upon reading it a smile formed on her face and she replies _John I'm fine thank you so you have met someone good for you I look forward to meeting her in person I'm going to be on the Citadel in a two weeks I'd love to meet for lunch, I miss you and proud of you keep making me proud son love mom. _after sending the message she leans back and lets a memory wash over her.

_Hannah and Anderson watched as john tested his cybernetic arms and legs she watches as he runs through different exercises, she looks at him as he smiles for the first time in months she starts to cry her son has been through so much pain seen so much death, she wonders if he will ever be the same again she can tell he's put a mask on to hide his true feelings, she looks at Anderson who turns to her and squeezes her shoulder such a simple gesture but she knows that's he's thinking the same thing are her she turns back to john he's looking at her intensely "mom I-I'm sorry." she watches him drop down onto his knees and bursts into tears, she rushes to his side "hey hey don't be stupid what's wrong?" she feels him shudder and shake "I failed them." she looks to Anderson as her own emotions get the better of._

"_listen Shepard I cant pretend to know what your going through but I don't believe that for a second, and neither do you." she watches as john picks himself up and hugs Anderson "I'd be proud to call you a dad you have always been there for me, even when I-I tried to hurt you" she smiles sadly and embraces her son "come on lets get you home." _

As the memory fades she smiles that week john had been home was hell it was like looking after a kid, her smile fades as she remembers the dreams he had, shaking her head she opens her Omni-tool and searches for pictures of her sons crew "right which one are you?" she says to herself as she looks at the pictures.

Shepard awoke slowly hearing breathing next to him looking down he sees Tali's head on his chest, he can feel her chest rising and falling on his side he smiles and squeezes her he looks at his clock and notices he and Tali have been asleep for 3 hours gently shaking her "Tali" he watches her head slowly rise up she turns to him "hi" she says sleepily "sorry to wake you up but its nearly time for the mission, we should grab some breakfast and get ready." he watches her slowly stand and stretch popping muscles he gets up and starts to rub her shoulders "hmm that's nice" she says as he applies more pressure "oh Keelah, you should stop." she says he rests his head on her shoulder "ok lets get to it."

He and Tali stood in the com room waiting for the rest of the ground team to arrive, as Ashley and kaidan walked in he noticed that there faces were red and they were both trying not to laugh, he was about to say something when Liara and Wrex, Liara's face seemed to be a deeper shade of blue than normal "what's the matter with you guys?" he asked and watches as they all burst out laughing, Ashley spoke in between laughs "I-its Garrus s-sir." he looks at them when the door to the com room opens and Garrus walks in he and Tali burst out laughing when they see him "what?" he looks at Garrus and in black grease is little love hearts all round his face bursting out laughing again.

Garrus watches as the whole team laugh he throws his arms in the air "what" he watches as Shepard wipes his eyes "you g-got something on your f-face." he rubs his face his hand comes away black, he glares at each member of the team "alright who did this?" his eyes land on Wrex and sees a smug smile on his scarred face "Wrex you didn't." he glares at Wrex "yes turian I did should see your face."

Calming down enough Shepard raises his arms "ok settle down people its time to plan for the mission to Virmire, the plan is to split into two teams alpha team will be me, Tali and Wrex will be doing a sky drop at the salarian camp meanwhile omega team will be in the Mako taking out the AA towers once done we will all meet at the base camp and proceed from there any questions?" he looks each team member in the eyes until he rests on Tali "I have a question Shepard what's a sky drop?" a smile spreads on his face "well basically we jump out of the Normandy and free fall until a certain level then instead of activating our shields we deploy a program that activates a mass effect field to slow our fall until our armour locks and we hit the ground." he watches Tali nod "good check your gear and get ready ETA to Virmire is just under two hours dismissed."

* * *

another chapter down so what you think of this chapter I know that its different from the game but this is my story also what should I do should I kill off a team member or not please let me know what you think


	35. Chapter 35

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard stood in his armour in the cargo bay behind him his two teams were re checking there weapons and holstering them _Virmire they say it's a paradise lush blue skies and blue oceans, perfect climate,_ he's snapped out his thoughts by Tali "hey Shepard I got you something." he turns towards her and sees her holding a knife "that looks similar to yours" he says as he take it in his hand "yes that's why I got it, I-if you don't want it." he watches as her hands wring together "hey I love it thank you" he clips the knife to his hip "thank you Nihya." he watches her nod "come on lets get ready." he says as he moves over to a locker containing the mass effect sky jumps and hands one each to his team.

"commander we will be over the base in one minute, opening cargo bay doors now." he nods "thanks Joker. Ok you heard him Alpha team with me we drop in 60 seconds." he turns to look over his team both Tali and Wrex are armoured up and ready to go he reaches out and grabs Tali's hand "ready and go." with that he and Tali run hand n hand out the bay doors and jump out falling to he ground "woooooo" he says "Keeeeellllaaahh." he looks at Tali and then to Wrex " .KROGAN." the three continue to fall feeling the g forces around them "get ready to activate the field." he shouts into the com "on my mark." he watches the HUD in his helmet counting down the feet to the ground "NOW." the three hit the button on the device and a small blue field opens around them, inside the bubble he feels all light his armour starts to move to the landing position, he feels his body move with the armour his stomach tucks in on itself and his head tucks in by one knee the other goes under his ass while his right hand straightens out and forms a fist.

He and his team crash into the ground making a loud thumping noise, sand and water fly everywhere, he stands slowly and turns to his team "well that went well." he watches as Wrex nods but Tali stands on shaky legs "err I think I'm going to be sick." he reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder to steady her "its ok you be ok." after a moment Tali nods "ok good to go Shepard." he nods "good this way try to keep low we have no idea what's waiting for us at the salarian camp." he pulls out his rifle and feels it expand in his hands and the familiar weight he looks over his shoulder one last time and sees both Tali and Wrex get out shotguns.

He walks forward his boots submerged in water up to his knees around him is little sandy beaches and cliffs, his training taking over he scans the cliffs looking for anything out of the ordinary, seeing nothing he looks forward and notices a beach coming up with what look like three or four tents placed on the beach "Joker we have reached the camp any sign of Geth?." he says while looking at the camp "yes commander." he places his rifle on his back and pulls his sniper rifle out and looks through the scope, he can see that the Geth out number the salarians two to one "ok people listen up the salarians are outnumbered so lets go in hot." holstering his sniper rifle his pulls his assault rifle back out "ok Tali stay behind me, Wrex you do what Krogan do best." he looks at his team seeing nods all round "ok go." his body glows purple and he charges off.

Tali watches in awe as she runs behind john she can see his rifle bark two time and watches as two Geth fall with there heads missing, she and john get closer to the Geth she peaks out behind his body and shoots a Geth seeing a hole were his chest would be she smiles and ducks back behind john "Tali get behind the rock there." she looks to were he nodded and see the rock in question sprinting to it she feels as her shields flare with bullets and ducks behind cover.

John watches from the corner of his vision as Tali follows his orders smiling he looks back at the Geth as a prime unit runs towards his glowing purple with biotic power he dodges as the prime nearly rams him dropping to one knee he smashes his other leg into the primes legs taking them out from under it, raising a glowing fist he smashes it into the primes head and watches as its crushed under his strength, raising back to his feet he looks around and sees Tali blowing away Geth and Wrex glowing blue throwing warps and shooting his shotgun at a near by Krogan, he raises his still glowing hand and throws a green ball of biotic energy at the Krogan and watches as it hits him crushes him. Running into cover by Tali he looks at her "you okay?" he asks as he stands and shoots a Geth hopper off the cliff "yeah shields took a few hits." he nods and switches com channels "Garrus come in." he wait's a few seconds before Garrus voice sounds over the com "were here Shepard one AA tower down one to go. No one injured." "good see you soon Shepard out." looking back to Tali he says "right stay here I wont be long." swapping his rifle for his pistol he pulls his knife off his hip and holds it in his left hand as his fingers wrap around his right hand and the grip off his pistol.

Standing up he runs out of cover body glowing as he runs toward four Geth crouched behind cover, running toward them he watches one of them turn to him and shoots, feeling the bullets hit his barrier he dodges to the left then the right until he jumps right into the middle of the group of Geth thinking fast he rams the knife in his left hand into the closest Geth while at same time shooting his pistol point blank range into the Geth to his right being that close the Geth never stood a chance as its head explodes and white fluid sprays over the rock behind it, pulling out his knife he feels his barrier flare as bullets hit it ducking down he throws his arm out and pushes the Geth onto the other one jumping up he runs to them and slams his fist into the face of one with all his biotic fury he feels as the last Geth kick the pistol from his hand and jumps up throwing two quick punches at his chest armour growling in fury he grabs the Geth's arms and pulls them off its body using its arms he rams the arm through the Geth's chest watching it fall he stands breathing hard and looks around the field all the Geth are either dead or getting destroyed.

Tali was stunned by what she saw John do she rushes towards him and throws her arms around him "don't you do that again." she hears chuckling and turns to Wrex who is covered in white synthetic blood "you acted like a Krogan Shepard I'm impressed." she nods to Wrex and walks with John towards the salarian camp.

* * *

there you go people Virmire sorry I haven't explained much about it on this chapter next one I will take the time to let Tali look around at what see sees so what do you think it might be rushed abit I know and Im sorry if it is anyway let me know if theres anything you want to change


	36. Chapter 36

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

As he walked towards the salarian camp he watches as the world spins and he feels all light headed he falls to the ground with a groan "john are you ok?" he watches as a blurry image of Tali runs towards him "everything's spinning." he watches as Wrex looks over him "he's ok just overdid with the biotic's his body his not use to it, he should get use to it though." he opens his Omni-tool and uses the medical program to deliver a shot to his system." feeling as the rush of adrenalin rushes through his veins he stands up and walks back towards the camp.

Garrus drove the Mako towards the second AA tower sitting in at engineering terminal he turns to kaidan as there driving "you sure the hack on the first AA tower will hold?" he watches kaidan nod "yeah once I activate the program it will disable both AA towers long enough for the Normandy to land." he turns back to the terminal "AA tower coming up lots of Geth activity." rounding the corner the Mako's main gun blast at a group of Geth turning them into piles of burning metal, the shields on the Mako flare "snipers on top of the gates, Williams take them out." kaidan shouts inside the Mako, "on it." Ashley says, Garrus looks at his terminal as shakes and a loud thump is heard "watch out there's a rocket trooper hiding in cover, shields down 15%"

Kaidan throws the Mako behind cover "Ashley take that rocket trooper out." the Mako shakes as the main gun shoots, Kaidan hit's the throttle and dodges as a grenade lands were the Mako just was, hitting the auto targeting for the machine guns mounted on the front he jumps and dodges fire until all targets are down "all clear Kaidan." as the team jump out they run up the stairs and across the top of the gates into a room built into the mountain side, running up to the terminal he opens the gates and sends his program into the AA tower mainframe "ok lets go meet Shepard." he says to omega team as they walk back to the Mako.

As john approached the salarian camp's captain he motions for his crew to stop and stand guard, coming face to face with the captain "who are you?" the salarian asks "commander Shepard SPECTRE." he watches as the salarian visibly relaxes "thank god our message got through I'm captain Kirrahe of the 3rd infiltration regiment STG." he nods "ok captain what's the situation?" he watches as the salarian studies him for a moment "we have found Saren's main base of operations here, we sent a message to the Citadel requesting a fleet." john nods "were your back up." he looks on as Kirrahe paces up and down "but we asked them to send a fleet." he nods "that may be but whatever you sent was just static, so I was sent to investigate. Look I know its not ideal but you must have a plan?"

As John listened to the salarian captain Tali wondered off, she found herself sitting on the sand watching as the tide wash up to her feet and then back again _such a beautiful world and I cant even feel the water on my feet, the sun warming my skin or the breeze in my face_ sighing she shakes her head and looks out to sea watching the sun twinkle on the sea she hears birds chirping and looks to the skin watching them fly by, the wind blows on her mask and through her filters she can just make out the smell of salt looking at the ground she can see crabs and other creatures scurrying around a silent tear rolls down her cheek _if the Geth hadn't have driven my ancestors from my home world I could feel all that life has to offer but instead I have to make do with the suit._

Wrex over heard the salarian "we believe Saren has found a cure for the Genophage." walking over he cuts in the conversation "how is that possible?" he narrows his eyes at the salarian "we don't know but it matters little we have to destroy this facility." anger boils in him as he takes a step forward "I don't think so, this is possibly the only chance for my people." he feels Shepard's hand on his shoulder "Wrex it ok I will handle this." he turns to Shepard and bears his teeth and walks towards a lake leaving Shepard and the salarian captain behind, when he reaches the lake he pulls out his shotgun and just shoots the ground.

John watches as Wrex mindlessly shoots the ground "you should go talk to him." he looks over his shoulder at Ashley "I will just, watch my back in case things go south." he slowly walks towards Wrex, as he closes the distance Wrex looks at him "this isn't right Shepard." he nods "I know Wrex believe me I do, but you know this must happen." he watches as anger flares in Wrex eyes and his biotic's flare "does it, no I don't think so from were I'm standing the line between friend and foe are getting a little blurry," he pulls his pistol out at the same time as Wrex lifts his shotgun "look Wrex Saren's cure wont help the Krogan and you know it, look at what the salarians did to your people do you believe Saren will be merciful." as they both look into each others eyes "yeah I guess your right, ok Shepard lets do this just one things." he nods "anything." a smile spreads Wrex's scared face "when we find Saren I want his head." he nods and lowers his pistol and holds out his hand "deal." Wrex reaches out and grabs his hand and shakes it "good just let me know when your ready to go." with that Wrex turns his back on him and walks off.

He walks back to Ashley who's face is shocked "what the hell commander I didn't think you could talk down a Krogan." he sighs heavily "I thought it wouldn't work for a minute there Ashley." he looks around the camp and spots Tali sitting alone "I'm going to see how Tali is." he says before walking towards Tali.

Tali was lost in thought when she felt a hand land on her shoulder "hey Tali you okay?" she looks and watches as John sits down next to her "yes I'm just admiring the view." she feels his hand slide down her arm until it grabs her hand and there fingers interlock, she looks down at there hands it was an odd sight but some how it felt right she takes a shaky breathe "I'm sorry." she feels his hand grip hers tighter "what for." she looks at the sea "you deserve to be with someone better.." she didn't get to finish Johns face was inches from her mask his eyes ablaze "Tali listen to me, ok I don't want anyone else I only want you." unable to look away she sees the care and affection in his eyes unable to speak she only nods "good, now then miss vas Normandy no more being silly." she shakes her head "so now I'm vas Normandy am I?" she asks her voice dripping in a sultry voice "I haven't even given you a gift." she watches a sly smile spread his face "well you have given me the best gift ever." she watches him get up "what that then?" she asks and watches as he leans towards her his face so close to hers "you have given me you." he says as he places a soft kiss on the side of her helmet and walks away, she watches him go with a smile on her face her hand touches were he kissed and she feels her face burn in a blush.

* * *

there you go people did you enjoy the ending of this chapter or not


	37. Chapter 37

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

The two teams alpha nad omage stood in the salarian captain tent listening to kirrahe "my team will split up into three teams Aegohr, mannovai and finally jaeto" shepard nodded "commander you and your team will make your way round the back while we attack from the front of the facility." john takes a step forward "thats suicide, you wont even get close before you'll be wiped out." he watches as the captain hangs his head "which makes what i am about to ask you commander all the more difficult." _oh shit here it comes knew there was another catch_ he thought "whats that then?" he says "we need a member of your team to lead one of our teams. ideally somebody with leadership abilitys," shepard stands there glaring at the captain "damn you. fine you will get your team member we will also use the Mako to even the odds Garrus and Liara will take that were ever you need them." he says and turns on his heels and walks out of the tent closly followed by his team members.

Once outside Ashley and kaidan pull him to one side "Shepard you know just as we do it between us two." they both watch as he walks to the edge of the sand and sits down motioning for both of them to sit next to him "I know doesnt mean I like it." he feels as Ashley lays a hand on his shoulder "skipper we both know it has to be this way, I cant say Im looking forward to it I just got use to working with you guys." he nods sadly "ok lets go find out the rest of the plan." he says getting up and walking to the tents.

The three of them walked back into the tent "ah commander..." he didnt get to finish talking before he cut him off "drop it lets hear the rest of the plan." the salarian nods "ok commander we are going to rig our drive core to make it a nuculer bomb then we will use your ship to transport the bomb to the centre of the facility from there we will get the hell out of there before it blows." shepard nods "ok Ashley you handle the bomb and Kaidan you help lead the other salarian team," he looks at both of them "do me proud, make yourselfs proud and come home alive." they both nod and salute "aye aye." he nods at each of them and walks out the tent towards the normandy.

As he walked to the normandy he sees Tali standing with her arms crossed in front of him "John." she says "Tali." they both fall into step next to each other as they board the ramp and into the the cargo bay, he walks over to the lockers and opens it pulling out granades and medi-gel "what are you doing Nihya?" he turns to Tali and grabs her waist and pulls her close, he feels her arms wrap around his neck "I'm just worried about this battle." he says as he places a kiss on her helmet "damn this suit, I want to feel your lips on mine." he looks at her and smiles "I know, but I'm willing to wait i dont want anything to happen to you."

He and his group stood "listen people I'm not one for words I never have been just be careful out there and come home I need each of you you have all become my brothers and sisters, i would gladly die for each one of you." he raises a fist to the team and Ashley places her hand on top of it followed by the rest of the team "I have never worked with a more diverse team and Im proud of each and everyone of you." he nods at each of them and they raise there fists in the air "right Kaidan go find your team lead well my friend, Ashley go prepare the bomb and finally Garrus you and Liara will provide support for all salarian teams in the Mako dismissed." he watches as the team goes there seperate ways till its only Wrex and Tali left "we will be shadow team, we will sneak in the back way and take out anything that stands in our way." they nod and he walks over to were captain Kirrahe was finishing talking to his men "ready to go commander anything you can do to littlen the load on our end will be very helpful." he nods "see what can do captain," he walks off motioning for his team to follow with a wave of his hand.

Ashley stood aboard the Normandy watching and helping when she could "it's crude." she says to one of the salarians "yes yes we believe the more technology on it the better chance geth have at disarming it." she nods "yes i guess, so you switch it on and boom." the salarian chuckles "yes once on you cant switch it off." she nods "well lets get it ready then and wait for the signal."

Garrus sat in the drivers seat of the Mako after teaching Liara how to use the main gun, following behind the three salarian teams "ok Liara you clear on the plan?" he asks "yes i think so Garrus shot any geth causing the teams trouble." he nods "good and FYI Im a much better driver than shepard so you should have an easier time." they both share a chuckle as Kirrahe voice comes over the com "ok teams split up and follow the plan team Mako for now hang back until called for, Shadow team do your thing." he looks back at Liara "get ready it's about to get started time your shots remember nice and slow dont rush." he watches as liara nods "good here we go."

Shepard and his team had made it to the back of the facility without incident so far, he raises his sniper rifle "ok i see geth not sure how many could be a rear guard you ready guys." he hears "yes" and shoots a geth in the head and watches as white fluid sprays onto the geth next to it, he lines up another shot and shoots and watches the geth fall over the ledge and onto the sand below, switching to his pistol and knife he runs into the fray taking cover as he went to let his shields recharge, he watches as Wrex runs straight into a geth and smashes it to pieces and blast the geth nearsest to him with his shotgun, raising from cover he glows purple and stabs the geth in front of him using his strength and his biotics to rip through the geth at the same time he lines up a shot with his pistol and shoots a geth sneaking up on Tali, raising his hand he lifts three geth of the floor as Tali blasts them to pieces "this way theres the door."

Kaidan watched as Saren's base came closer and closer "watch out for them AA towers the Mako will cover us." he watches as his salarian team mates nods "shadow team here were in." he looks at his team "ok lets go CHARGE" he runs toward the base and dodges as gun fire hits just were he was standing, he raises to his feet and glows blue and throws a warp at a group of rocket troopers, running at the geth he raises his pistol and shoots a geth as a grenade goes off and blows the rest away "good job move up." he shouts "Garrus take out the AA tower." he says into the com and watches as the Mako jumps over a rock and blasts the AA tower with its main cannon leaving only a smoking ruin behind.

* * *

so the battle begins sorry if there mistakes here and there my old laptop broke and had to buy a new one with windows 8 on it only problem is cant find Microsoft word only wordpad a few people have said I need to buy it any one with advice in this matter will be very helpful thanks


	38. Chapter 38

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard, Tali and Wrex were slowly making their way through the base, so far they met little resistance the only noticeable thing they found was caged salarians many of them just stood there staring at one spot unblinking they moved to leave when they were shouted at by a lone salarian after explaining that he was with Kirrahe and what happened to the other salarians, he decided to let him go much to Wrex's dismay, the base rocked every so often signs that the battle outside was still raging on "Shepard I have found something." He walks to Tali finding her standing at a funny shaped terminal "what's this?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck "well it's a processor that helps with Geth communications, I could destroy it and it should give the other teams an advantage." He nods "do it every little helps." Moving away as Tali opens he Omni-tool and waves it over the terminal and watches as it sparks and overheats turning it into a pile of melted metal "good job Nihya." He says with a wink, walking to the only door in the room he takes cover to the left of it pushing his back against the wall, holding his rifle in his hands its welcome weight in his hand, nodding to Tali who in turn hits the interface on the door allowing it to open with a hiss, running into the room he takes out a Krogan in a white lab coat with a headshot, he pushes over a metal table and uses it as cover.

"I AM KROGAN" Wrex charges at the other Krogan in the room he feels as the Geth in the room shoot him as his shields flare and die and a round goes through his shoulder, he ducks as the Krogan throws a grenade at him glowing blue he rolls to the Krogan and shoots him point blank in the face watching with a smile as his brains spread on the wall behind him, glowing blue he throws a warp field at a Geth disabling it shields as Shepard jumps up rips the head of it and uses it as a shield to move forward blasting any Geth in his path, chuckling to himself he shouts "I like the way you think Shepard, Tali look a Geth that's useful." He watches as Tali turns her head to him "Bosh'tet" he chuckles, diving behind cover he glows blue and lifts two Geth and watches as Tali jumps up and blows them away with her shotgun.

After blowing a smoking hole in the two Geth's chest she runs up to Shepard as he chucks the now useless pile of metal at the Geth "room cleared" she breathes a sigh of relief she watches as Shepard looks around the room at the tanks along the walls "Tali see what you can dig up on those terminals." She nods and walks towards one hacking into the system within seconds, reading through a file her eyes go wide in shock "erm Shepard you might want to see this." She moves out the way as he comes over and reads through the text on screen "so there not curing the genophage there just cloning a simple Krogan solider." Tali watches as Wrex shouts "WHAT." As Wrex walks towards the terminal she moves out the way and watches as Wrex eyes narrow and his hands form into fists as smash the terminal to pieces.

Shepard watches as Wrex breathe heavily after smashing the terminal "Wrex I'm sorry" he says, Wrex slowly turns "don't I'm going to kill any in my way, stay out my way Shepard." He watches as Wrex roars and charges off through the door "damn it Wrex, Tali stay behind me ok." He glows purple and follows Wrex. Going through the door he sees Wrex up ahead wrestling with a Geth destroyer "Tali cover his ass I'm going in." running towards Wrex he feels as Geth shoots his shields staggering under fire he throws his hand forward and throws a green mass effect ball and watches as it crushes the Geth, rolling forward to avoid a rocket aiming his rifle as he's standing he takes aim and blows the rocket trooper head clean off, running up to Wrex he pulls out his knife and rams in into a Geth that tried sneaking up on Wrex, he charges forward and using his biotic's punches a hole through a rocket troopers shoulder and chest with a clicking noise it falls to its knees then the ground, breathing heavily from the use of his biotic's he turn to a bloody Wrex "what the hell Wrex you can't just go charging off like that." Shaking his head he looks around and notices there's an elevator at the far side of the room all round him is spare Geth arms or legs and charging stations "come on let's use that elevator." He says as he enters and hits the button.

Outside the facility it was a blood bath many salarians had lost their lives to the Geth, the Mako was blackened with scoring and riddled with dents caused by bullets, as it skidded to a halt Liara aimed the cannon and fired a high explosive shot which tore a hole in the wall Kirrahe voice sounded over the com "that's it we got our way in all teams move, move" inside the Mako Garrus watched as Kaidan runs by the Mako and into the hole "joker ready for pick up we have done all we can." "understood be there in two minutes Garrus" came the reply, he looks back at Liara "you did good, now get ready when Shepard gives the word all ground team members will hit the dirt and help with the bomb" he watches her nod and turns back to the controls and drives the Mako towards a flat area ready for jump into the Normandy.

Kaidan was tired and bloody he had lost four of his salarian team member to the Geth and upon entering the base Kirrahe had decided to split up and make their way to the centre of the facility hopefully throwing the Geth off balance with multiple attack fronts he could only hope it worked against machines, shaking his head to help clear his thoughts his team followed the area map towards the last AA tower there job now was to disable it so the Normandy could get in and drop the nuke off but that was easier said than done with a team that was battered and tired, raising his hand when the corridor they were in turned left his group stopped and he peaked around the corner, pulling back he turns to his team "Ok it looks like a straight shot to the AA tower but keep your eyes open there could be Geth anywhere." Watching his team nod they raise their rifles and walk towards the tower.

after a rather slow ride Shepard exits the elevator followed by Tali and Wrex in the room is a single door taking cover on the left side of it he motions for Tali to hit the interface once done she steps back as he glows purple and charges through the open door, once through the door he stops and scans the area its empty no sign of Geth any were in the distance he can make out the sound of gun fire and the sound off explosions, looking round he sees that they are standing on a bridge in front of them is a building built into the side of a mountain slowly walking towards it he checks his HUD "ok reading only one life form, be ready." hitting the interface the door opens and he rushes in to find a lone asari with her hands held in front of her "wait don't shoot." she says shaking with fear "why you work for Saren?" he says "yes I do I wanted to leave but was scared to here as a sign of good will I will open the door to Saren's private office, just don't hurt me." he watches as she slowly walks to the door behind her and inputs a code and the door opens with a hiss "there" he nods "ok i'm letting you go, but whatever you do run i'm going to set a nuke in this place and blow it to hell and back." he watches as fear flashes in he eyes and with a scream she runs out the door "you enjoyed that." he turns to Wrex "hell yeah I did. come on let's go."

* * *

there you go people another chapter down sorry took so long been trying to get windows word on my new laptop which was easier said than done anyway its fixed now so what you guys think any good please let me no.


	39. Chapter 39

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

As Shepard and his team exited the elevator they looked around the room it was a basic room plain grey walls and a raised platform surrounded by terminals and screens, he motions for Wrex and Tali to look around the room, he slowly walks towards the terminals when Wrex's voice stopped him in his tracks "Shepard come take a look at this." He spins on his heel and walks down a set of stairs leading to a second floor, there in the middle of the room was another prothean still active and glowing with an green glow "ok stand back I need the visions in this beacon," he goes to walk forward when a three handed hand grabbed his "john please be careful I can't lose you." He looks at her mask into her eyes which seem to be glowing a lot brighter "don't worry It won't take a minute." Letting go of her hand he walks towards the beacon and feels it pulling him into the air.

The images flash in his mind he can hear the screams again feel the utter hopelessness of it all, as the images change so does the feeling till the images show a reaper and he fills with a sense of dread as he hears it words "**prepare for the harvest"** the voice fills him with dread and as the images change to show a planet towers gleaming in the sun at that image he feels a small sense of hope which is quickly muted by all the death he feels as the images stop and his mind goes blank.

He feels himself fall to his knees his breathing is shallow and silent tears rolls off his face onto the floor, standing slowly on shaky legs he wipes his face and tries to shake off the feeling of utter hopelessness, he swallows and tries to put on a brave face for Tali who's watching him with wide eyes "I got it lets get outta here and Tali please don't worry I'm ok." Watching her nod they make their way up the stairs when a red glow behind them stops them and they turn round to see a red holographic image "what that's?" he asks walking up to the image as a feeling in the back of his mind screams.

"**You are not Saren." **it says voice full of hate and malice, "what is that some kind of VI interfaces?" Shepard turns to Tali and shrugs **"rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood, you touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding." **Shepard takes a step back "I don't think this is a VI" the image speaks again **"there is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine. I am beyond your comprehension, I am Sovereign"** Shepard eyes go wide "Sovereign isn't some ship Saren found, it's an actual Reaper." The image seems to listen and responds "**Reaper? A label created by the protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are." **

Tali look at the image "the protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You could not off been there. It's impossible." The image shifts to look at her **"organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident, your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us. You are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything." **

Shepard stands tall and takes a step towards the image "there is an entire galaxy united to fight you." The image seems to grow darker "**confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken." **Trying to keep his nerves in check he asks "cycle what cycle?" the image pulses with red as it relies "**the pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic life rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The protheans were not the first. They did not create the citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them. The legacy of my kind." **Shaking his head Shepard asks "why would you construct the relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" the image relies in a mocking tone "**your technology is based on the mass relays, our technology by using it you go down the path we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."**

"Shepard there going to harvest us. Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out" Tali shouts fear visible in her stand her voice shaky, she watches as Shepard points a finger at the image "I will stop you." The image seems to chuckle "**your words are empty as is your future, I am the vanguard of your destruction, this exchange is over." **A loud explosion sounds and all the windows blow out as the group fall to the ground.

Shepard shakes his head and slowly stand to his feet looking round as both Wrex and Tali slowly stand "commander you there?" Joker's voice sounds over the com "I'm here Joker." He hears a sigh "thank god, look you got to get out of there that ship just pulled a turn that would shear our ships in half." Motioning for the group to follow they run into the elevator and he hits the button.

Kaidan and his team had finally reached the AA tower the scene that greeted them was not ideal to say the least, the Geth were there in force and they had the upper hand of cover and those damn hoppers jumping from place to place, ducking behind cover he motions for his team to stop "ok we are in for a tough fight here, watch your shields and weapons don't let them over heat time your shots" they all nod "ok here goes." Rising from cover he throws a biotic throw and pulls the trigger on his pistol shooting the head of another Geth, watching a hail of bulletshit his barrierhe ducks back into cover to recharge them "ok this is harder than it looks".

Ashley, Garrus and Liara all stood in the cargo bay the nuke was ready all they were waiting on was the go from Shepard, "you got them supplies Liara." Ashley says, "Yes chief Williams" she nods she goes to reply when Shepard's voice sounds over the com "we are in position Joker bring the Normandy in nice and steady." Ashley watches as Garrus pulls out his sniper rifle and nods "you know for a turian you're ok." She says as the cargo ramp descends, walking over to the salarians she helps carry the nuke out the Normandy and to a tower surrounded by water.

Shepard took the bottle of water offered to him by Liara and took a hearty swig "thanks Liara." As he watches as the nuke is placed carefully on the floor "Kaidan you done yet?" he says in the com channel "negative on that commander we are pinned down." He motions for Wrex, Tali and Garrus to follow him "Liara get back on board tell Joker we are going to need air support at Kaidan's position." Without waiting for a reply he turns to Ashley "you good here for now?" he asks "you bet commander go save his ass." Nodding the team run to the door on the far side marked AA tower access and go through the door and to another elevator.

After the elevator ride the team run through the doors and across the yard to find a squad of Geth and a Krogan waiting for them, running to cover Shepard ducks down and glows purple as he pops up and shoots the Krogan right between the eyes, raising his hand he lifts a Geth into the air and throws in into a hopper taking aim on the wall, ducking back down he watches as Garrus snipes the Geth at a distance. Jumping back to his feet he charges into the fray with Wrex and pulls his knife from his leg and rams it into a Geth's eye watching as the light flickers and dies, he dodges as Wrex throws a warp at a Geth behind him "Wrex watch it will you." Moving back into the fray he throws his knife into the leg of a Geth and goes to shoot it when a blasts sounds and the Geth falls to the ground with a hole in its chest, looking behind him he watches as Tali walks towards him putting extra sway on her hips "you missed on _commander_" blinking at the sultry tone in her voice he smiles "oh I'm sorry miss vas Normandy" turning back towards the tower the team slowly make their way up the stairs and to the elevator that will take them to Kaidan's team.

Upon exiting the elevator the team was met with a hail of gun fire ducking into what little cover there was , Shepard looks across the field and see Kaidan's team had been backed into a corner by a small shuttle landing pad "ok Garrus snipe them bastards." He says as the throws two grenades at a group of Geth kneeling behind cover, jumping up he and Tali fire at random Geth around the field "Joker now?" the two teams watch as the Normandy comes down from the sky and fires one javelin torpedo at the ground blasting all the Geth into little pieces "all clear commander thanks for the help. Wait look Geth drop ship." Looking into the sky he watches as the cockroach like ship flies past and drops near Ashley and the nuke, opening his com he says "Ashley there's a drop ship in bound." Over the com he can hear gun fire "they are already here, I have already lost the salarian team, I'm activating the nuke." Rage flared in him as he shouted "what the hell are you doing chief?" over the com he hears a hiss "shit I'm hit, look go I will make sure the bomb goes off." Looking at his team he looks at each of them they are all battered and bruised few of them are even bleeding or holding their sides "ash…." He says as a tear forms in his eyes "look Shepard it has been an honour please go."

* * *

what is Shepard going to do now message me if you have any suggestions next chapter big fight scene any way what you think of this chapter


	40. Chapter 40

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Tali shed a tear as she watched as john fell to his knees in front of her "what do I do?" such a simple question under normal circumstances but the position he was in was hardly normal, slowly kneeling down in front of him she takes his hands "I-I don't know…." The look on his face was of pure desperation _hope I never get put into a position like this _she thought to herself, Wrex's voice snaps her out that thought "Shepard get up your better than this, you got a choice here to make, make it and let's get this done."

Shepard listened as Wrex spoke slowly standing on shaky legs he dusts himself off and opens his com "Garrus, Liara what's your position?" his com crackles with static and a voice behind him makes him spin round "we are here." He looks as Liara clutches her side blue blood running down her hand and onto the floor numerous cuts covering her face and arms, turning his attention to Garrus how's left arm in hanging loosely at his side his armour blackened and burnt a slow trickle of blood running out his mouth "Ashley told us to get to you," shaking his head "how are you two?" he asks "some minor blooding maybe a few internal injuries," nodding he opens his com to Ashley "ash you there?" over the com they all hear the sound of gun fire, a weak voice sounds over the com "I-I'm here" smiling he almost shouts down he com "hold on we are on our way" motioning for Tali and Wrex to follow he runs back towards the elevator.

Ashley lay on the ground by the nuke the water thinning out the blood pooled around her, her armour was torn and bloodied from bullets that eat into her flesh, her helmet was crushed onto her face from a Geth that punched her full throttle, after hearing Shepard over the com "hold on we are on our way." Struggling against the pain she checks the timer on the bomb 10 minutes left falling back onto the floor she spits out blood and says "no get away I'm in a bad way leave me, just please tell my sisters and mom that I love them."

Shepard stopped after hearing that "ash..." he never finished as Ashley cut him off "please I have to do this" shaking he nods "ok ash I'm sorry" he hears a small chuckle "don't be skipper I'm not" he turns and walks away from the elevator "Joker get us out of here." Over the com he barely hears his answer "aye commander on our way ETA 4 minutes." Nodding to himself he looks at Tali and smiles a sad smile and goes to speak when a salarian is violently throw into a crate with a sick crack looking round he sees Saren on a Geth hoover board glowing blue "ah Shepard brilliant diversion"

Shepard watched as a smug smile settled on Saren's face "you are proving to be a thorn in my side Shepard." Shaking with anger he shouts "yeah, well good you bastard get down here so I can kill you." Raising his rifle he fires at Saren watching a his barriers flare blue around his body, laughing Saren jumps off the hoover board "you have to do better than that primitive" smiling Shepard ran at Saren, as he ran he dodged to the left when a blue ball of biotic energy hit the ground where he was just standing raising a fist he pulls it back and slams it into the side of Saren's head watching as he flies backwards onto his back, "how's that good enough" watching as his taunt had the effect he wanted, he watched as Saren jumps up and snarls running towards him raising is fists he dodges to the left then right as Saren throws punches grabbing Saren's right hand as it flies above his head he grips it and throws a right punch at Saren's ribs hearing a satisfying crack, bending low he wipes his leg out and swipes Saren's feet out from under him, jumping up he places his legs either side of Saren's body and leans down throws lefts and right punches at the same time, a feeling a weightlessness washes over him as he realises he's flying through the air with a blue glow surrounding him.

Tali watched as at first it seemed like Shepard was beating Saren but as she watched him landing hard after Saren threw him of him she knew john was in trouble upon landing she watched as he staggered on his feet and spat blood on the floor meaning either he bite his tongue or he had internal bleeding, deciding on the worst she whips out her shotgun and runs at Saren blasting as he goes "get away from him," she watches as Saren looks down at Shepard his barriers absorbing her shoots easily "oh look a quarian I have always wondered what they looked like now I'm going to find out." She tries to dodge as Saren charges to her but fails as she feels his fully synthetic hand wrap around her throat and lift her up into the air "now suit rat shall we begin?" trying to break free she kicks him in the groin feeling his grip on her throat loosen she breaks free but Saren's left talons smash into her visor cracking it as she falls to the floor.

Shepard raises to his feet with gritted teeth rage flows through his veins, his whole body glows purple with pure biotic energy roaring in rage he leaps at Saren and uses his biotic power and cybernetics In a punch that whips Saren's head back, grabbing him in mid-air he throws his to the floor, grabbing his knife in one hand the other grabs Saren's face and slices a mandible as Saren's screaming in pain he jumps back "know how's primitive, you dare threaten me," he watches as Saren slowly stand up "you are powerful join me Shepard and together we can save countless lives from the reapers" panting in rage he answers "JOIN YOU NEVER, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUPPET." He watches as Saren shakes his head "don't be stubborn human, there is no other way accept the reapers as gods." Walking towards Saren slowly his raises a glowing hand "never" he watches as Saren raises his hand and glows blue as well "fine human"

Powering his biotic's he throws his hand forward as a purple glow meets a blue glow in the centre a white ball of power forms, objects near the ball start to float around gritting his teeth he roars and charges forward meeting Saren head on, who gets hit head on and combined with his cybernetic strength and biotic power goes flying through the air and hits a wall with a crunch, falling to his knees as black spots appear in his vision, overhead he can just hear the noise of the Normandy comes in low near the landing pad, he barely feels as Kaidan grips his arm and pulls him up "come on commander we have to get out of here now." Looking at Kaidan he nods and then looks at were Saren was crumpled on the floor only to find him gone "Saren where is he?" he says tensing up in Kaidan's grip "we can't worry about him now let's go." He watches as Garrus carries Tali up the ramp of the Normandy, once on board he feels the hum of power as the Normandy rises in the air "joker quick we can still go get Ashley." He says shrugging of Kaidan's grip over the com he can just about hear a sob "we c-cant commander I'm sorry" shaking his head to fight of the black spots "no I don't believe that I can't" he feels his body drop onto his knees his vision getting blurry until it goes black and he falls to the floor.

Ash watched the Normandy grow smaller until it disappeared "thanks Shepard," she says to herself as the nuke gives out a warning sound she looks to the sky and closes her eyes as images of her and her sister as children standing around the grill with her mother and father cooking a juicy steak on it laughter fill the air, her youngest sister Sarah turns to her "ash this is one of the best days ever, dads finally come home" she grabs her in a hug "I love you sis" a smile forms on her face "I love you to." Ashley says as the world around her goes white, she doesn't feel the intense heat of the blast nor does she feel the life left in her body leave her all she feels is love and happiness.

Kaidan stood behind joker as they both watched an intense white light flare and the die as the nuke went off, they both shed silent tears for their lost team mate, Kaidan speaks first "I'm sorry ash." He turns to walk away when joker voice stops him "were should we go" he sighs and turns to look over his shoulder "go to the citadel we need proper medical attention, especially the commander he nearly died of exhaustion in his fight with Saren." Turning away he walks towards the CIC and down the steps heading towards the sleeper pods. Once locked up in his pod he cries himself to sleep.

* * *

there you go another chapter done if anyone had any problems with this please let me know


	41. Chapter 41

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Joker sat in the med-bay soon after Kaidan left he had jumped up and as his anger got the better off him he smashed his fist into the wall, so now the Normandy was sitting in space like he was sitting in the med-bay watching as Chakwas injected med-gel into his hand and wrapped it in a bandage "Joker you need to be more careful I know we are all going through a rough time right now,"

Shepard slowly awoke to the sound of voices straining to make out the words "I know doc hurt like hell to." He knew the voice was Joker and Chakwas, opening his eyes slowly he blinked so his eyes can adjust as the memories of what happened come rushing back to him he jumps of the bed as his biotic's flare around his body, he watches through narrowed eyes as two blurry images rush towards him "Shepard please calm down your safe." Whipping his head towards the voice he snarls,

Chakwas watches as Shepard snarls at her and pushes away from her "Shepard calm down or I will sedate you." She watches as Shepard's biotic's flare even more, spinning on her heel she runs to her desk and pulls out an injector and primes it and rushes back to Shepard's side "I'm sorry for this commander." She says as she injects him in the arm.

Shepard feels as a needle stabs into his arm he feels as his body starts to feel light and the world starts to spin, forcing himself to focus he roars as his body starts to fight the feeling "_now you die" _ he snarls through clenched teeth, watching the two shapes as they cover their eyes a smile spreads his face as he whips a fist out and smashes it into the wall, pushing his legs forward he pushes past the two shapes and staggers out the room only to see a blue glowing shape and a muffled voice "calm down commander." Memories of Saren fills his spinning head as he powers his own biotic's and rushes at the target who throws out a glowing hand he feels as his body is pushed back a few steps but little else happens, gritting his teeth he feels even more power course through his veins as the image gets clearer.

Chakwas watches in awe as Shepard seems to glow brighter and brighter "Kaidan I don't even know how he is even standing right now, but it must have to do with his biotic's it could be that his body is burning through the drugs I gave him, please don't attack just stand back." Watching him nod and step back she, Joker and Kaidan give Shepard some space she watches as he sways on his feet his face twisted in pain "Shepard" she says as she slowly raises her hands and walks towards him.

Shepard hears his name and turns to the voice he watches as the image comes into view and he can just make out the worried face of Chakwas "doctor" he watches as she nods "john please calm down you are safe ok safe." He tries to look around but sways and nearly falls to the floor but it's the wall instead "my head" he says through gritted teeth "spinning" he watches as Chakwas nods "I know it's the drugs I can help but you need to calm down" forcing his head to move he nodded and watches as the blurry image of Chakwas runs off. Closing his eyes to try and steady his spinning head and shaken nerves he takes a deep breath and feels as a sharp point sticks into his neck and instantly feels a rush as the world becomes clear again and the images reveal themselves to be Kaidan and Joker standing side by side.

"What happened?" he says as his body is suddenly wreaked with pain, its Kaidan that answers him "you pushed yourself to hard in your fight with Saren, you collapsed once I dragged you onto the Normandy." He looks at his hands as they shake slowly looking towards Chakwas he speaks "what happened to me, it felt like I was in a haze" lowering his shaky hands to his side "well Shepard I can only hazard a guess that after Akuze you taught your body to fight any and all conditions maybe you didn't mean to or maybe you did all I know is when I injected you your body fought it and you awoke acting on instinct, add your new found biotic's to that and you burnt through the drugs, you fine now only because your system had an adrenalin rush." Shaking his head he chuckles "I have no idea what you're on about doc but thanks." He turns and walks towards his cabin.

Tali sat in Shepard's cabin she sat on the floor with her hands rested on her knees tears streamed down her face, her heart felt ripped out of her body she was never best of friends with Ashley but being a quarian she still thought of the Normandy crew as a second family, she raises her head at the sound of the door opening with a whoosh watching a Shepard slowly walks in and his eyes lock with hers no words are spoken but just by looking at him she can tell his body is battered and bruised his eyes have lost their sparkle and now looked tired, she slowly stands on shaky legs and rushes to him wrapping her arms around his neck as fresh tears fall from her eyes, she feels his arm wrap around her slim waist "hey don't cry" he says she pulls back a bit "are you okay?" she shakes her head "no we all lost a friend and I nearly died from the crack on my visor." She feels him grip her tighter at that "you are safe here with me come on we need to rest" she feels herself being brought to the bed as they both collapse on it and she snuggles into him and sleep claims her almost immediately.

Shepard awoke a few hours later to a soft beeping noise coming from his terminal, slowly unwrapping himself from Tali's still sleeping form he walks to his terminal and looks at the screen requesting a video call from admiral kahoku, accepting the call he waits as his image appears "commander sorry to disturb you at this late hour but I need your help." Nodding at his image "ok admiral what can I do?" he asks as the image flickers "well I had a team that went missing, no one knew what happened to them so after some digging I found out they had been lured to a thresher maws nest and killed. Now using a contact I know I found out they were killed by a group called Cerberus." Leaning back in his chair Shepard replies "should I know that name sir." The image of the admiral looks around for a minute before replying "yes they were behind the incident Akuze" rage flares through his body and his hands form tight fists "WHAT" he says through gritted teeth "before you go mad I found three of their bases your job is to go there and find out what you can, I will meet you in person at your current location" nodding Shepard forces his anger aside "and what of the bases sir " he watches a smile forms on the admirals face "destroy them."

* * *

sorry for the delay so hope that this chapter was ok let me know if not and how can change it thanks


	42. Chapter 42

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

It had been a few hours after his meeting with Admiral Kahoku the Normandy was already on the way to the Voyager Cluster a planet by the name of Binthu. Shepard sat in his cabin with Tali sitting on his lap her slender arms wrapped around her neck "John what's wrong I can feel that your all tense." Shaking his head he sighs "yes this Cerberus we are going after they according to Kahoku Intel they were behind Akuze." Tali's eyes went wide she knew what happened there and how it had affected Shepard she wrapped her arms around him tightly "I'm sorry john," she watched him smile "will you come down there with me?" she stared into his pleading eyes "of course I will be there Nihya try and stop me." Getting up she walks to the door swaying her hips and stops "I got work to do now so let me know when you are ready to go." With one final look over her shoulder she left him in his room.

Shepard sat looking at the door Tali just left through when she was with him she took his mind of the rage he felt but the moment the door shut it boiled to the surface with gritted teeth he rose and striped off and looked at himself in the mirror, standing there he just looked at himself until rage got the better of him and he threw his left fist through the mirror and into the hard wall behind it with gritted teeth he opened his hand and looked to the roof "Joker what's our ETA?" "2 hours commander" with a nod he puts on his armours underlay and his armour piece by piece.

Two hours later he found himself sitting in the Mako with Tali and the rest of the team "sorry people about the tight fit but I want all hands on deck for this one." Sitting in the driver's seat he watched as the cargo bay door opened and jokers voice came over the com "ok drop i mark" he hits the throttle and watches as the Mako drives off the Normandy and free falls to the planet below, after a few seconds the Mako smashed into the ground inside all they felt was the bouncing before it stopped he hit the throttle and drove to the Cerberus base.

After driving around for half an hour the team finally found the base hidden between to cliffs, jumping out the Mako Shepard pulls off his rifle and slowly walks to the door looking around for hostiles as he goes "ok here is the plan Kaidan you take Garrus and Liaraand find a secondary entrance." Without waiting for a reply he opens the door to the base and steps inside. Within the base it was silent as he moved through it and into what appeared to be a greeting area looking around he sees a man in a white and gold medical suit with his hand raised "yes sir the thresher maw acid is most effective when injected into the subjects blood stream" he slowly sneaks up on the unsuspecting man as he continues talking into his com "yes sir I understand we will try that in our next session with Toombs" at that name he stops as memories flash in his eyes of the young man laughing and joking, shaking off the memory he grits his teeth and jumps on the man grabbing his head "WERE IS TOOMBS" he snarls as his biotic's flare around his body "never you will have to kill me alliance dog" with a smile he twists the man's neck until it cracks.

Moving towards the door at the far end of the room he looks quickly at his team seeing wide eyes, turning back to the door he opens it and charges into the next room raising his rifle he shoots another man in the back of the head before he has a chance to turn around, running up to a wall support he looks out and spots a strange creature in a force field it looks like a giant spider with two tentacle's raised above his back its mouth is split into four pieces that when open form a star around razor sharp teeth gritting his teeth when he notices that there are six scientists running into a room at the far end and Cerberus soldiers in white and gold armour run out firing at his team, glowing purple he runs out and fires his rifle as he moves forward he staggers when he feels bullets hit his shield and barriers raising a glowing hand he picks up a create and throws it at a soldier not in cover he smiles when he sees said soldier crushed, he watches as his team finish off the rest of the with either biotic's or tech attacks, he walks through the door and into the room beyond.

So far Kaidan's team hadn't meet much resistant's only the odd guard here and there in the distance they could just make out the sound of gun fire echoing through the base, opening a door to his left his face drops at the sight of a man tied down to a metal bed he is completely naked save for under pants his body is a mess of scars some fresh and some old his skin is pale and bruised, but the most unnerving thing are the makes eye's his face has been wrapped in a metal helmet and his eyes are being forced to stay open with metal hooks one eye has been melted and is black with yellow puss oozing out of it the other is blood shot with sickly yellow pupils, the man opens his mouth and Kaidan notices his teeth are either missing or are black even the inside of his mouth is black and burnt Liara's voice bring him back to the present "what h-happened to him?" shaking his head "I don't know" he says as he slowly walks towards the man with his hand raised "sir I'm with the alliance we are here to help."

Kaidan watches as the man raises his head and opens his mouth but only a gurgling sound comes out and a wet cough Liara steps besides him "Kaidan I don't think he can talk" he looks from her to the man "is this true sir?" feeling guilt when the man's mouth drips with blood as he coughs "it ok sir don't speak let's get you out of there." As his opens the man's restraints and pulls out the number of IV stuck in his body, he watches as the man falls into Garrus's arms and he lays him onto the floor and injects him with medi-gel, turning and walking to the far end of the room he opens his com to Shepard "commander are you there?"

Shepard came to a halt at Kaidan's voice "yes I'm here what's up?" over the com he can hear Kaidan take a shaky breathe "sir we found a survivor he's in bad shape really bad shape" motioning for Tali and Wrex to cover the door he replies "ok look after him we will be there shortly" closing the com he walks towards the door and opens it, inside is the barracks a number of scientist's are cowering behind lockers, walking to the closest scientist he grabs him by the neck and hold him in the air "do you work for Cerberus?" he asks with gritted teeth "y-yes" a smile forms on his face as he crushes the man's life from his body, turning to his shocked team mates well except for Wrex how looked bored "I will handle this stay here until I'm done" with that he turns and rushes towards the next scientist and punches his stomach and as the man leans forward he twists his neck at a unnatural angle with a snarl he throws a biotic punch at another scientist and feels the man's rib cage shatter up the force.

Shepard feels nothing as he moves from person to person utterly killing them without mercy with a snarl he raises his hand and forms a mass effect bubble to form around the neck of a man visibly shaking and sobbing for his life he squeezes his fingers together and hears a snap, memories of Akuze flash before his eyes as he launches himself at a young woman trying to claw her way out the room he uses his strength to pin her to the wall as he grips her arms in both hands and glows with biotic power as he rips her arms out there sockets and with a scream of rage throws her far across the room with a wet splash as she hit the wall, looking around he notices a door to his left walking to it he opens it to find a man typing at a terminal, running towards him he spins the man around "w-wait your Shepard aint you?" gripping the man round the throat he looks into his eyes "yes what of it" he says watching as the man swallows "we have Toombs I know where he is let me go and I will tell you." Shepard snarls "NO DEAL NOW DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" he says as he crushes the man's neck.

Tali finally snaps out her scared state and rushes after Shepard, she find him in the next room sitting on the floor his knee pushed up to his chest and his body shaking with sobs slowly reaching a shaky hand out to him she opens her mouth but no words come out so she kneels down and wraps her arms around him instead, she looks down at him as he pushes his head off her chest "go have a look on the terminal she what you can find please." She nods and gets up walking towards the terminal after hacking into the network her eyes go wide and she takes a step back "S-Shepard you might want to see this?"

Shepard slowly got to his feet and walked to the terminal and read the message on the screen _test results thresher maw acid very effective when injected into the subject's blood stream Corporal Toombs was recovered from our trap on Akuze and subjected to this treatment, information has been sent to the illusive man for review. Also Rachni test show that when separated from their queen they become more dangerous so far tests have shown that they are uncontrollable more research required _"Tali try to download more information off the hard drive please" he steps back trying to keep his rage in check. A few minutes later Tali's voice snaps him out of his thoughts "I have done what I can Shepard." He nods "ok well done Tali, now people lets go see Kaidan."

Shepard found Kaidan and his team kneeled on the ground around a pale white body, Kaidan notices him approach and gets up and walks toward him "Shepard wait listen he's not going to make it we have tried to make him comfortable but…." He looks at Kaidan and nods "ok I will be brief" with that he walks towards the man on the ground and falls to his knees eyes wide in shock "Toombs." the man looks at him and nods and smiles "t-thank y-you" Toombs says as he watches him shake in pain as a screech exits his mouth and fall silent as death takes him. He looks at the man the man and sobs "I'm sorry Toombs please forgive me if I had known I would have come back for you I swear"

The group watch helplessly as there commander and friend openly sobs knowing there nothing they can do Tali walks forward and wraps him in a hug followed by the rest of the team even Wrex got in on the hug however quick it was as Shepard stands up and picks up Toombs body "let's go"

* * *

there you go right I feel I should explain I have never agreed with finding Toombs in a cerburus base that wasn't related to Kahoku well that's my point of view sorry if its not in line with die hard fans


	43. Chapter 43

Mass Effect Shepard Rises

It had been three days since the first Cerberus base was destroyed and thanks to Tali expert hacking skills Shepard had a lead on a second base Cerberus base on Nepheron in the voyager cluster. The base was a ruin by the time they arrived Cerberus was experimenting with husks and more Rachni soldiers, who were either eating bodies of the dead or fighting each other, they didn't find much in that base except test results and a few messages from the illusive man Cerberus's boss, the only thing they found of note was Admiral kahoku's which had been tortured using Thresher Maw acid and left to die in a cell with a Rachni in what was left as a body wasn't much but enough to get an ID on him.

So here he stood in the Med-bay standing over two bodies his head bowed in respect to both, he hadn't slept for three days every time he closed his eyes he would see flashes from Akuze or the accusing eyes of Toombs, he felt as if it was his fault Toombs had suffered as long as he had if only he were strong enough to lift his sorry ass up and look for him but he didn't after killing that Thresher maw and getting crushed he hadn't moved just slumped there, he also knew that he should talk to his team they had seen as side of him he though locked away but he just couldn't muster the energy all he did on his spare time was work out trying to douse the fire burning through his veins even at night he just lay there with Tali wrapped around him unblinking.

He was snapped out his thoughts by joker's voice over the com "Commander Admiral Hackett is on the line wanting to talk to you." Looking at the bodies on last time he nods "ok joker patch it through the com room I'm on my way."

Shepard stood in the com room back straight and arms folded behind the small of his back as he waited for Admiral Hackett's to speak "Commander thanks for taking the time to talk to me the Alliance has a mission for you."

He sighs to himself "what you need sir." Hoping it would be anything to big.

"Well we know you're after any leads on Saren and his Geth so when I heard about this I thought you should know."

"I appreciate that sir so what is the mission?"

"The Geth have set up a number of small outposts in the Armstrong Cluster of the Skyllian Verge."

"Thank you sir that is something I will look into it as soon as possible we were just on the way to the citadel for resupply but I can put that off for another few days."

"Thank you commander I'm sending you all the information we have on this but it's not enough in afraid our probes that we sent out were destroyed before we can get any real details all we know is that there are four planets each somewhere in Vamshi, Hong, Tereshkova and finally Gagarin clusters"

Shepard slowly paces the room as Hackett speaks "that's not much sir so I'm guessing I'm going to have to scan each planet in the cluster."

"I'm afraid so Shepard but they main thing is I'm leaving it up to you on how to deal with this Geth incursion"

Shepard stops pacing the room and leans on the railing "ok I will get it done sir you can count on it." The com flickers for a second after which Hackett's voice come through clear.

"Never doubted it commander good luck we are counting on you Hackett out."

Shepard turns on his heels and walks out the room and up the ramp to the galaxy map "Joker set a course for the Armstrong cluster" jokers voice sounds over the com "Aye commander updating galaxy map now ETA 10 hours" nodding to himself he walks out the CIC and down into his cabin.

Tali stood in engineering at her terminal optimising the drive core output it was a boring job but she didn't mind it kept her thoughts from drifting back to John she had never seen him so angry and now with his biotic's it was a scary sight, she shuddered as the memory of john pinning the young Cerberus woman to the wall and ripping her apart she might of deserved it, john still hadn't opened up about Akuze yet maybe she should go find him and try to talk to him even if she did find him would he even talk to her, sighing to herself she turns on her heel and walks out engineering. As she walks into the cargo bay her Omni-tool beeps looking at the caller her breathe hitches as she hits the accept button.

"Tali'Zorah have you found your pilgrimage gift?"

Taking a calming breathe and trying not to stutter "no father."

On the screen the mini image of her father shakes his head "Tali you disappoint me a lot is expected from you."

Tali feel her pulse quicken and her heart beat painfully in her chest "what I'm doing now is very important as in galaxy important I'm on a human vessel fighting Saren and his Geth."

"NO that is a _human _problem not Quarian, you will leave that ship right now and get on with your pilgrimage."

She shakes her head "no father if I don't help all of us will be killed there will be nowhere we can hide from the Reapers, I will not leave this ship it's to important Mother would understand she was always the caring one."

The image on screen goes silent then rage flares in the luminous eyes "how dare you accuse me of knowing my Nihya better than you, I should slap you for being so ignorant."

Tali watches as the image rages "sorry father I will not listen to you anymore goodbye."

"Tali as admiral I order you to leave…"

She hits the button and disconnects the call and enters the elevator heading to John's cabin.

John lay on his bed when he heard the door to his room open and Tali's slender form walk in "John can we talk?" he hears a sadness in her voice that pulls at his heart

"Sure come lie with me." He says as he pulls her down onto his bed and wraps his arms around her, he feels her snuggle into him and he sighs in happiness as he starts to rub her arms with his hand up and down.

"Oh john that feels nice." He looks at her and kisses the top of her helmet he feels her hands start to move over his chest feeling his muscled chest and arms.

Tali blushes as her hands move over Johns body feeling his muscled chest and arms in a bold move she sits on top of him with her legs either side of his body, she runs her hands over his chest and grabs his shirt and pulls it over him as he sits up, she trances the number of scars on his chest earning a few chuckles along the way.

John laughs as Tali traces a tickly scar he is enjoying Tali feeling his body under her slender hands he is acutely aware of how firm her hips are, a blush spreads his face as his body betrays him and reacts to Tali's form "erm Tali"

Tali looks at Shepard with a frown as she feels as something rises below her with a confused frown she lifts her body and looks down to see a point rising from Shepard's pants, she raises her helmeted face to his and watches as a blush spreads on John's face "is that"

"yep" he says "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable"

In a bold move that surprises her she grinds her body against his and moans "I have read about something you call dry humping" she says which shocks her as she didn't stutter once.

Shepard smiles "oh did you now." As he pushes upwards to meet Tali's downward thrusts, he feels as her right hand slowly moves down his body and grabs him carefully and rubs him up and down in time with her thrusts.

"Oh john." The name leaves her lips in a moan as she feels her centre pulse and him tense beneath her as they both thrust on more time and she feels herself tense as pleasure erupts in her and she falls forward into Shepard's big strong arms.

* * *

thanks to phil for his continued support this ending was for you for people who are star wars fans i'm writing a story if you want to check it out and please don't be shy any problems let me know thanks.


	44. Chapter 44

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard awoke feeling a weight on top of him slowly a smile spread on his face as he remembered what he and Tali did gently he lifted her off him and wrapped her up in his blanket, he slowly stripped of his cloths and stepped into the shower. Once finished he stepped out to see Tali still asleep on his bed with a smile he put on a simple black T-shirt and jeans, he sat on his chair and put on his boots he stood up and left a sleeping Tali on his bed.

Outside his cabin he made his way to the small kitchen area he pulled out two breakfast trays one for him and one for Tali placing them both in the heater he waited as they warmed up, a voice behind him startled him slightly "hey commander seeing a soft side of you here." He turned his head to see Kaidan walk down from the sleeper pods "hey Kaidan yes I guess so but today's a special day." He watched as Kaidan pulled out his own breakfast and placed it in the heater "so were to today sir?" he looked at his and Tali's food and then turned back to Kaidan "well we got a message from Admiral Hackett something about Geth incursion in the Armstrong cluster." He heard a click and turned and pulled out the two breakfast's "ok Kaidan we will speak again in the briefing room" with that he left Kaidan to his breakfast and walked back into his cabin.

Shepard walked into the cabin to find the bed empty and the sound of running water he placed the breakfasts on the table and walked to the shower door and knocked "Tali you okay in there?" he heard the water stop and the door opened with a hiss "yes I'm fine just had a stubborn mark on my suit, hope you don't mind?" he chuckled remembering the conversations they had about resources on the fleet and how Quarian's thought using water in large amounts was waste full "yeah it's fine come on I made you breakfast." He said with a bow as he waved his right hand towards the table.

Tali stood shocked for a second a smile spread on her face and a tear ran down her eye's "n-no one has ever done t-this?" she raises his bowed head and wraps her arms around him "thank you John." She feels his arms rub her back "hey come on now it's only breakfast" she shakes her head and leads him to the table as sits down opposite him.

After enjoying breakfast with Tali and debriefing the whole team on what to expect he and Tali now stood behind Joker as they scanned planet to planet for any sign of the Geth "same thing here commander just a few Geth fighters and troopers no big base." Shepard sighed "this is the fourth one now Joker, just bomb them to hell." He watched as Joker's hands flew over the controls as he brings the Normandy down and above the base as blue lights fly from the mounted laser cannons, he watches with a smile as the Javelin Missiles hit the ground and blows in a flash of light as fires rage and melt all the Geth in sight. He turns to Tali "well according to Hackett's data that should be the last of them." He watches as Tali studies the screens in front of her "I don't think so Shepard I'm still picking up Geth signals, maybe I can pinpoint it give me a minute ok?"

After a minute Shepard watched as Tali jumped from her seat "ha-ha take that you Bosh'tet." He chuckles at her "take it you found something?" he smiled harder as her eyes went wide behind her mask "erm sorry, yes I found them the signal is coming from Grissom in this cluster cant narrow it down much more, sorry" he shook his head "don't be Tali this is the first proper lead we have, come on let's go gear up. Joker scan each planet in the cluster when you find it bring the Normandy in and drop us off in the Mako." He patted Jokers chair as he turned barely catching his reply.

It had taken the Normandy over three long hours to find the Geth they were on the planet Solcrum during the time it had taken to find them Shepard and his team had a solid plan off action they would all pile into the Mako once on the ground they would split into two groups, Shepard, Wrex and Tali would storm the base meanwhile Kaidan, Liara and Garrus would stay outside as a rear guard if any Geth drop ships were in the area the Normandy would sweep in and take them out, all in all Shepard felt he had all the bases cover with a plan yes there were unknowns like what was in the base but that's true for any battlefield with a sigh he got up of the create he was sitting on and stretched "come people let's go kick some metal ass."

Shepard sat on the driver's side in the Mako Tali was on the other running pre-flight test's, Garrus sat in the main cannon seat ideally flicking switches when a low deep voice startled everyone in the Mako "what the hell you do you Turian pyjack?" Shepard turned his head and looked over his shoulder "what's up Wrex?" he watches as Wrex pulls out a bright pink shotgun "this Shepard is what's wrong. I know it you that done this to Betsey Turian." Everyone in the Mako chuckles at the sight of a battle scarred Krogan holding a pink shotgun Shepard calms down enough to talk "w-wait Wrex who's Betsey?"

Wrex looked around the Mako "what you all stupid Betsey my shotgun here" again the Mako erupted with laughter "ah you know what pyjack's the lot of you, you will all be sorry when we have the highest kill count" Shepard watches in amusement as Wrex cradles his beloved shotgun in his hands whispering about how ungrateful everyone is and how he going to treat her to a nice clean after, with a laugh he turn back to his terminal and opens the com "Joker what's our ETA?"

"ETA 4 minutes commander stealth systems are active the only way they'll see us if they look out the window."

Tali turns to John and smiles "Joker Geth don't use window's there structural weaknesses." Over the com she hears a low grumble

"Yeah I bet they do we'll see if we get caught with our pants down. Ok commander you can drop in 60 seconds."

Shepard actives the Mako's mass effect core and slowly edges it towards the cargo bay doors as they open once they are open he floor's the throttle and plummet's to the planet below as a shout echoes through the Mako.

"KEEEELLLLAAAAAHHHH"

* * *

sorry the chapters not as long as my other one's but I want to put my own spin on Tali's pilgrim gift and mission thanks for reviewing and messaging me if i'm wrong or make a mistake thanks again


	45. Chapter 45

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

Shepard drove the Mako towards the Geth base on the planet Solcrum, so far they had encountered very little resistance Shepard looked to Tali sitting at his right monitoring the Mako's power levels "so Tali how far are we away from the base?" he asked and watched with a smile as she looked up and turned to him.

"About half hour drive maybe longer with your driving John." She said with a slight chuckle with he was more than happy to laugh to.

"Tell me again why we had to land so far away?" he asked in a slightly bored manner.

"You know why John the Geth would see us otherwise and prepare we would lose the element of surprise."

"Oh yeah, hey Wrex how's Betsey?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Like you care Shepard, but you will when we have the higher kill count." Wrex said in his usual deep voice.

"You know Wrex we should make a little bet?" Shepard said with a smile at the banter between the two.

"Yeah"

"Yeah if you win I will buy you drinks next shore leave, but if I win you buy me drinks."

"Ah commander what about me" Garrus said from the Mako gun seat.

"Ok how this winner gets free drinks loser pays are you in is?"

A serious of yes and definitely filled the cabin in the Mako. The rest of the ride was spent in silence until Tali's voice filled the cabin "pull over Shepard the base should be just over that rise."

Shepard and his team apart from Wrex lay on the ground on a hill to the left of the Geth complex, the complex itself was on top of a small mountain defence turrets were placed around the complex with Geth walking around on guard duty, there was a number of Geth fighters landed near a fuel station and strange pods with Geth standing perfectly still by, what surprised Shepard the most were the number of dragons teeth that were scattered around some still had blood on them from being used, Shepard turned to his team and signalled for them to crawl down the hill.

Once his team surrounded him he spoke "Ok here's the plan we call the Normandy in to take out the defence turrets, well the Geth are distracted we sneak into the compound any objections?"

If there was any no one spoke or voiced them all Shepard saw in their faces or mask in Tali's case was trust he nodded to himself and activated his com to the Normandy "Joker you read?" there was a slight hiss of static before Joker spoke.

"I'm here commander what you need?"

"Bring the Normandy in there are 4 defence turrets destroy them if you can if not don't worry we only need you for a distraction." He hated using the Normandy as bait but there was little other choice, he wait until he heard the familiar noise of the Normandy's engines before pulling out his assault rifle and knife before he motioned for his team to follow "Liara barrier as soon as we get over the rise everyone else do what you do best let's get in that facility quickly."

He and his team charged as the Normandy swopped down he watched as Joker expertly took out one turret and performed a spin to dodge the hail of fire, forcing himself to turn away and focus he glowed purple and lifted a Geth high into the air he spin his knife in his hand and threw it at another Geth trying to get into cover, the Geth returned fire but Liara's barrier stopped them he raised his rifle and shoot a Geth in the optic "come on were nearly there keep pushing." He watched with a smile as his team destroyed the Geth easily, in mid run he bent down and snatched his knife off the Geth and took up position outside the door with a nod Tali bent down and tried to hack the lock.

"Commander all turrets gone, going back into geo sync orbit,"

"Good job Joker we will call when we need pick up." He said as the door opened and he charged in using his rifle to smack a Geth in the face as it fell he charged his biotic's and crushed it with his foot.

The room they were in was lined with Geth terminals some were flickering on and off others had strange writing flashing across the screen up ahead were two doors "Ok Tali see if you can download a map of this place" he said "Ok Tali, Garrus your with me we will be going through the door on the right, Kaidan you take your team and go left,"

"Ok Shepard I got a map sending it to all your Omni-tools now"

Around him his team pulled up their Omni-tools and studied the map "Ok looks like those two corridors meet up good we will use that as a meeting point and then head to his room here" he said pointing to various corridors and rooms on the map "Ok let's go." He walked up to the door on the right and hit the interface "good luck" he nodded to Kaidan who nodded back "you to commander see you on the other side." The door opened with a hiss and he, Tali and Garrus stepped through.

The hallway was dark blue neon lights lit the path but not much else there was a room to the right of them he opened the door and found it oddly empty only odd shaped metals were scattered around the room he walked in slowly rifle raised for any Geth hiding, slowly he bent down and picked up a Geth rifle and looked over it in the dim light "looks like a shotgun" he said and turned to Tali and handed it her "here use this until we can get it back to the Normandy then you can dismantle it and have a look at what we got."

He exited the room and walked down the corridor again his team flanking him in the distance they heard a moan followed by a scraping noise he stopped and slowly looked up to find a husks staring back at him quickly he reached up and twisted the husks neck until it cracked and it fell to the floor with a thud behind him he heard shotguns fired and sniper rifles fired he turned and saw the roof filled with husks all jumping down and rushing towards their position, he flared purple with biotic power and roared as he threw his hands forward and a wall power was throw at the husks crushing them against the door "come on get through the door now" he said as more husks seemed to pour from the room they were just in, he walked back wards shooting his rifle until he was through the door and Tali slammed it shut with a flick of her Omni-tool.

He turned around and nearly dropped his rifle there in the room was a terminal but behind it was a large glowing storage device "Tali what the hell is that?" he asked.

"It looks like a storage device there must be millions of Geth inside waiting for bodies to be built"

As they stepped further into the room machines were welding together bits of metal and moving it around a production line at the far end of the room was a Geth colossus it's legs were missing and so was its siege cannon but small auto arms were welding metal to its frame, he watched as Tali walked slowly up to the terminal "S-Shepard come see this." He walked up to her and looked at the screen that showed pictures of all different kinds of Geth.

"Ok I can tell there Geth but I can't read the writing" he said with a small frown.

"What oh sorry its Quarian, this is a file on every Geth we seen and a few prototypes we haven't, Shepard this would make an amazing pilgrim gift for my people."

There was sadness in her voice they both knew that with this gift she would leave and that made his heart ache but he knew this was bigger than him "ok download two copies one for the alliance the other for you" he said with a hand on her shoulder. He watched as she inserted two small OSD cards and downloaded the information "Ok let's get out of here; the Normandy can bomb this place once we have left." He met up with Kaidan team and together they both left the base on the way out they met little resistance it was oddly quiet a little too quiet, he pulled up he com and spoke to Joker "Ok Joker we are leaving once we get back to the Mako light this place up"

"Oh goodie Joker saves the day again, just so you know I like my meddles in gold please." He chuckled at that but didn't reply.

As the Normandy was destroying the base Tali and Shepard stood away from the group and just looked at each other their arms wrapped around them holding each other close Tali spoke first "I'm not going to leave Shepard once this business with Saren is done I want to stay with you."

He smiled at that and held her closer "I don't want you to pick between me and the fleet." He didn't believe it but he didn't dare voice it in case it upset Tali he knew it was selfish but it's what he wanted.

"I have already decided" she said with a small smile.

* * *

so what you guys and girls think that's my spin on things a I know there wasn't much fighting in the base but I thought i'd do it the way I did when they reached the factory side of the base anyway any problems please PM me or review


	46. Chapter 46

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

It had been a hectic couple of days on board the Normandy after giving Tali a copy of the Geth data, Garrus had come to him with a problem involving a Doctor Saleon a salarian doctor that experimented on people his ship the MSV Fedele was a complete nightmare his abominations roamed free on the ship some of them used to be human, asari, Quarian and Krogan they were all deformed thick puss poured from cuts on their bodies their eyes and mouths were sealed shut, metal had been fused to their fingers it was a gruesome sight but Garrus ended the nightmare with a bullet between Doctor Saleon eyes.

Finally Wrex had come to him asking him for help retrieving his family armour from a turian that scavenged it by the name of Tonn Actus they found him hiding on the planet Tuntau in the Argos Rho system he and his lackeys weren't much of a problem for him and his elite team, after the mission Wrex had come to him and claimed that he was his battle brother a honour among Krogan especially if you weren't a Krogan yourself, but he accepted it regardless.

So now they found themselves on the way to a planet called Noveria were it was claimed Matriarch Benezia had been seen, he had no other leads at moment so it was worth checking out, at the moment he was standing in the cargo bay with Liara and Kaidan practicing his biotic's, he had found the more he used them the less stress it was on his system, Liara voice broke him out his thoughts.

"Ok Shepard now we know you can lift, pull, and throw enemy's but can you throw a singularity, today I will show you who are you ready?"

He nodded and watched as she glowed blue and a small ball formed in her hand and with a throw at some nearby boxes watched as the ball expanded and sucked the boxes into the air and crushed them, with a smile he powered his own biotic's and watched as his body was enclosed in a purple glow, closing his eyes for a moment he takes a deep breath and forms a small ball of energy in his hand and throws it at some more empty creates and watches with a smile as they rise into the air and get crushed.

"Well done commander not many biotic's can create a singularity on their first go you are truly quiet powerful."

He looks at Liara and smiles "thanks although I had a good teacher." He watches a blush spreads across Liara's face, when a spike of pain laces through his body and his body is engulfed in pure energy images from the beacon flash before his eyes and distantly he can hear both Liara and Kaidan shouting for him.

Sweat forms on his brow and he screams as the pain intensifies around him the world blurs and a voice booms in his head.

"**We are the harbinger of your perfection."**

Suddenly the pain stops and he finds himself panting on his hands and knees he looks up to find Liara and Kaidan enclosed in a biotic shield around he boxes are torn and walls are dented the Mako has been slammed against the cargo bay doors, he turns back to Liara and watches as she drops the shield and sweat drips from her head as Kaidan slowly walks towards him.

"Shepard are you okay? What the hell happened?" his voice is full of concern and fear.

"Yeah I think so, feel like I could eat a horse though. What did I do?" he asked looking around at all the destruction.

"Well your biotic's seemed to overpower you and then you started to yell in a strange language and went into a fit I-I have never seen anything quite like it."

He shuddered and shakily rose to his feet "I-I'm sorry if I hurt you both." With that he hung his head and left the cargo bay for his cabin.

Tali watched as John came rushing out the elevator and into his cabin he was pale and covered in sweat and seemed to be shaking, she turned to Garrus who was looking at Shepard's cabin door with worry.

"Do you think I should go check on Shepard?" she asked

She watched as he turned to her and regarded her for a moment before he nodded.

"That might be for the best. He looked really out of it."

She nodded and finished off sucking on her nutrient paste before she got up and walked to John's cabin she stood by the door then shakily raised a hand and knocked. The door opened with a hiss and she found John sitting on the floor with his knees under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, she stepped in and heard the door close behind her she walked up to him and kneeled down by him.

"John are you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't do it Tali." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

She tilted her head and regarded him for a minute before she spoke "What do you mean?"

"I-I can't do this Tali having the Prothean vision in my head when I think about it I feel pain, sorrow and hatred. I feel myself dying a thousand times over, I see children being turned into monsters. I-I can't get rid of the pain."

Her heart wept for him she couldn't imagine what it was like "what can I do?" she asked hoping he wouldn't send her away.

He looked at her for a minute before he leant forward and placed a kiss on her helmet "just being here with me is enough." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her in close, his heart raced in his chest as she wrapped her own arms around him and placed her mask carefully onto his forehead and looked him in the eyes, he spoke before he realised it "I love you." He cringed as her eyes went wide for a minute before they narrowed into slits he knew was a smile.

"I love you too Nihya."

He breathed a sigh of relief and held her tighter against his body until Tali pulled back slightly and spoke.

"Do you still love me knowing you may never see my face?" she asked her voice full of sorrow; he smiled and lifted a hand to the side of her mask.

"I don't care about that Tali. I love you for you." He smiled and tried to show how much he cared for her in his eyes hoping she would see it.

"B-But you may never touch my skin or even kiss my lips." Her voice threatened to tear up so he smiled even more and spoke low.

"As long as you're in my life, so that I can wake up next to see, hold you close when you're sad. Then I'm content with life."

She smiled at him and shed tears of joy "I-I have never shown my face to anyone before but I think I want to show you." She blushed when his hand stroked her back in a loving manner and he spoke.

"I would like that my love."

She smiled at that and placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Before both of them realised it they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, both smiling as they squeezed each other tighter.

* * *

ok next chapter Liara will meld with Shepard to help him under stand the vision I know she doesn't do that in the game but I want my shepard to be more confused and emotional in my story so Tali asks for Liara help will it get awkward that's up to you guys and girls please let me know and I know both Garrus and Wrex's missions were important but I wanted to be a tad lazy and skip them sorry if you don't like it anyway please review or PM me thanks


	47. Chapter 47

Mass Effect Shepard Rises.

The Normandy glided towards the planet Noveria he stood behind joker as he listened to him argue with the man over the com.

"Normandy you're not scheduled to dock here, state your business?"

Joker looked back at him and he nodded "We have a council SPECTRE aboard control."

He heard a sigh over the com and couldn't help but smile he knew that in council space SPECTRE'S could do anything they pleased they answered to no one but the council with a smile he spun oh his heel and headed towards his cabin to suit up.

After he had suited up he called for his team to meet him at the airlock after much thinking he decided on having his full team with him, as he stepped out his cabin Tali was leaning on the wall to the right of the door when it opened.

"Hey John so what can you tell me about Noveria?"

He smiled at her before he put his helmet on "Well it's a cold planet mostly covered in snow, so visibility is going to be a problem should we find ourselves outside." He saw Tali shiver "What's wrong?"

"Well it's just I hate the cold."

He placed is hand on her shoulder "hasn't you're suit got built in temperature control?" he asked giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"W-well yes but doesn't mean I still won't feel the cold."

He pulls her into his arms and wraps them around her "Well either turn it up or if your warm and cosy were you are stay there." A smile forms on his face when he sees her eyes go from wide to narrow.

"J-John as much as it would love to stay here, I don't think I can."

He nods and steps back "No problem Miss Nar Rayya" his voice full of teasing and a smile as he watches her place her hands behind her back.

"I'm glad you see it that way captain."

He laughs "Ok Tali come on let's go."

Upon stepping out the Normandy airlock he hated Noveria ice formed around the walls in the hanger and if it wasn't for a heated floor and a small cleaning Mech he and his team would have slipped on the floor, he motions for his team to follow and walks across the platform he turns a corner and comes face to face with three guards each has their weapons pointed at him. Moving faster than the guards thought, he reached the first guard a blonde haired woman and grabbed her gun then twisted her hand until a crack was heard and spun he round with one hand as the other pulled his gun free and placed it on the side of her head.

"Stand down my name is Shepard council SPECTRE and alliance commander."

He watches as a black haired guard motions for the other guard to lower her gun and speaks "I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo of the ERCS here at port Hanshan, please release Sergeant Stirling, I will also need you and your crew to release their weapons to use."

He grips the woman in his arm tighter and hears her hiss in pain "I don't think so as a SPECTRE I can keep my weapons and so can people who work with me." The tension in the room is thick until a voice sounds out over the speakers "Stand down Captain SPECTRE'S are allowed to carry weapons here," he glares at the captain as she nods

"Ok you can go about you're business SPECTRE but please try to stay out of trouble."

He nods and pushes the woman away from him and motions for his team to follow him as he walks past the guards and into a reception area, he steps through a scanner and alarms start to blare around him, a dark haired woman in a red dress steps out from a small office

"Don't mind the alarms please everyone step through so I can authorize you weapons permit."

He walks up to the desk and place both hands on the cold stone "what's up with your security chief today someone piss in her coffee" a series of laughs sound out behind him and he notices the woman in front struggling to keep a straight face as a blush spreads on her cheeks.

"No she just takes her job very serious, but where are my manners I'm Gianna Parasini how may I help you?"

He nods his head "I'm hunting down a rogue SPECTRE by the name of Saren for the council and the data packet I was given said there has been unconfirmed sightings here." He watches her nod and type something in on a terminal on the desk after a few seconds a beep sounds.

"Yes he has shares in some of our company's here his second is here now in fact."

He tilts his head and leans in "His second and who might that be?" he watches as she turns back to the terminal and types again until the terminal beeps again.

"An Asari Matriarch by the name of Benezia."

He hears a gasp behind him and turns to Liara "you okay?" he asked as he places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze, he knew straight away it was a stupid question as he notices her eyes full of unshed tears and pain.

"It's just I didn't want to believe that she was working for Saren but it true I had hoped it was a mistake but I cannot deny it any longer."

A sad smile forms on his face "It's okay" he turns back to Parasini "where can I find Benezia?"

He watches as Parasini turns back to the terminal and types something on the terminal and it deeps.

"Yes she's in peak 15"

He nods "and how can I get there?"

"You will need to see administer Anoleis, if you want I can show you the way?"

He looks back at his crew seeing them nod and turns back to Parasini "Ok lead the way." He followed silently behind Parasini as she took him to an elevator.

"This will take use to the main trading floor from there I will take you to Anoleis office."

He nodded and stepped into the elevator with his team getting in as well, once the lift came to a stop they stepped out and he turned to his team "Ok I will go with Parasini to speak with this Anoleis why don't you guys go shopping for upgrades or what not and I will contact you to find a meeting point." He watched as his team nodded and he nodded back and them turned to Parasini "lead on" he followed her down a set of stairs that were to the left of the lift as he walked down he noticed guards all over the place some turian others human "A lot of heat your packing here?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Well a SPECTRE is normally trouble so the company like to be prepared as I said please try to not get into trouble"

He looks at her with a glint of mischief before he squashes it "well I will try, but you must understand I cannot have anyone interfering in my investigation if they do I will kill them." She looked shocked for a minute before she nodded.

"Follow me."

He nodded and followed her in silence hoping today wasn't going to be a disaster.

* * *

sorry for the late update I was given a load of games of a friend and some of them are amazing especially the older games so for now only a short chapter I promise it will get longer the next update so how did you like this chapter please review and if you have questions please PM me


End file.
